


Endless Love

by Empress of the Empire (MakBarnes)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidents, Asgard, Blame Bucky, Blood and Torture, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Cheating, Child Fluff, Cute, DEAL WITH IT, Daddy Issues, Dating, Death, Drama, Dress shopping, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Smut, Frost Giant, Hurt Bucky Barnes, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Antman, Interspecies Relationship(s), Killing, Leaving, Loki is a horrible person, Lokis back, Loki’s doing better, Loss, Love, Major Original Character(s), Mild S&M, PTSD, Past Relationship(s), Plot Twists, Post Civil War, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rape, Reader Insert, Reader has a child, Relationship(s), Rescue Missions, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Surprises, Threats, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture, Undercover Missions, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vacation, Waffles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wedding, Weddings, babies with powers, injuries, single mom, so much drama, supersolider serum is at it again, tony and Steve in the background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 59,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/Empress%20of%20the%20Empire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Loki have a child together but he left you for your safety. However Bucky Barnes moves in across your hall and your daughter Tatum is instantly taken with him and you two get to know each other better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet and Kiss

Clicking the opal button in the elevator your two year old daughter grabs your hand, smiling up at you.   
“Still there?” Your friend on the other line asks.   
“Yeah, god, My baby sitter cancelled on me, so now I have to find a replacement before I go into work.” Blowing some hair out of your face, your daughter, Tatum, chews her black curly hair..   
“Honey, don’t do that.” Tatum follows you command and stops. It had been hard being a single mom in Brooklyn. Your long term boyfriend, Loki, Had gotten you pregnant and left shortly after Tatum was born. Being scared of getting you two involved, and the potential of getting his daughter killed. He had been gone for almost three years now and it sucked. True you did have a good paying job and great friends who were always willing to help, but that still didn’t make up for the hole Loki left in your heart.   
“Well, you can bring her over here? I’m not doing anything today.”   
“Oh no, you don’t have to do that.”   
“Oh, come on it’s been so long since I’ve seen the little squirt.” Your friend begging you. She is on the way toward your work so it wouldn’t take long just to drop her off. You consider the help as the elevator door opens, heading to the front desk, Tatum spots a man sitting at a table in the lobby. Running over to him, you put your phone back into you purse as you hand a letter to the man behind the desk for rent.   
“Hi, my name’s Tatum.” Tatum smiled up at the man, and he pushed his hair to the side.   
“Hey there, Doll. I’m Bucky. Pleased to meet you.” Bucky held out his metal hand and Tatum’s eyes went wide.   
“Your hands shiny.” You looked around and saw Tatum over by Bucky and rushed over, grabbing her hand. Bucky’s eyes lit up and his smile brightened at you.   
“Sweetie, That’s not very nice. I’m sorry...um. What’s your name.”   
“James Buchanan Barnes, Ma’am, But you can call me Bucky. Everyone does.” Bucky stood up and you shook his hand.   
“{Y/F/N}, Come on, Tatum, Let’s let him eat his breakfast.”   
“Oh no, She’s fine. Go ahead, you can touch it.” Bucky held out his metal hand for Tatum again and she grabbed it gently, Shivering at the chill.   
“Cold huh?” Tatum laughed and you got out your car keys from your purse.   
“Okay, You are gonna go stay with {F/N}, while mommy goes to work. Babysitter cancelled on me.” Bucky nodded his head back in understanding.   
“I don’t mean to be creepy, or in your business and everything but if you don’t have anyone, I could watch her.” Your face went into a protective look and Tatum’s face lit up her bright blue eyes, that she got from you shining through her eyelashes. .   
“Urm, I already have my friend watching her...And we’re late so, thanks you anyway.” You gripped Tatum’s hand and walked out of the front doors, glancing back at Bucky and Tatum waved back at him.   
“Mommy, why can’t I stay with the nice man?”   
“Because sweetie, {F/N} really wants to see you, and I already promised her she could. Plus you don’t go back on promises.” You buckled Tatum into the car seat and sped off down the road toward your friends house. Taking a turn or two, and going down a road, you stopped and helped Tatum out of the car, grabbing the emergency bag you always kept you headed up the small concrete steps, ringing the doorbell. Your friend came to the door and grabbed Tatum into her arms, giving her a kiss on the cheek.   
“Thank you so much for this.” You gave her the bag and checked the time on your watch.   
“Hey, hey, no problem. Besides, I love this little squirt anyway.”  
“I made a friend!” Tatum chimed up.   
“You did! What’s his name?”   
“Bucky, He has a shiny arm.” You friend looked at you in confusion and you hung your head down.   
“His name is James Barnes, he offered to watch her but ya know, just met him, probably a pedofile.”   
“Is he cute?” You nodded your head and your friend winked at you. She pushed Tatum inside and pulled out her phone pulling up some news articles.  
“I know who you are talking about, Btw. He is Captain America’s best friend, They have a small bio about him at the Smithsonian.” Rolling your eyes you knew exactly what you friend was doing, playing matchmaker again.  
“Stop right there, I just met him, he seemed nice but I have Tatum and work. Too busy to date.”   
“No, too picky.”   
“Am not!”   
“Are too! Now go to work I’ll see you at four.” You waved off your friend and got into your blue camry, heading to work. 

______________________________________________________________________________

After work was over you drove back to your friend’s house and picked up Tatum. Your friend still encouraging you to go after Bucky.   
“Did you have a good day with {F/N}?”   
“Yeah, we played with dolls, and blocks, and I ate a sammich for lunch.” Tatum said, playing with her pink shoes.  
“Sounds like fun.”   
“She showed me picture of Bucky too!” You pushed on the brakes a little and cursed at her in your mind.   
“I bet that was fun…” You face tensed as you turned into the parking lot of your building. Tatum tugged at the seat belt a little as you carefully unhooked it.   
“Now you stay right here, while I get my things okay.” You opened up the trunk and grabbed some files and your briefcase. Things to do this weekend. Tatum walked in front of you and you pulled the front door of the hotel open and stopped at the desk.   
“Mail for room 334, please.” The man turned around and gathered it while you ran your finger through a spot on Tatum’s head. Grabbing the mail and picking up the files you sat down Tatum reached up and clicked the small button. Waiting for the elevator, Bucky appeared behind you, taking out his headphones.   
“Need some help?” Jumping a little at his voice you smiled, shaking your head.   
“I got it. I’m use to carrying around all of these files.”   
“Here, let me.” Without any hesitation Bucky stacked the flies in his arms neatly and the doors opened. You had to admit he was very polite and good with Tatum it seemed.   
“Sorry about the sweat, Just came back from a run.”   
“Don’t worry about it. I’m around sweaty guys all day. I’m a lawyer.”   
“My Mommy catches bad guys.” Tatum held onto your pants leg and Bucky kneeled down to her level.   
“Really?! Well So do I. Sort of.”   
“So you work with Mommy too!?”   
“No, I work with the group and we keep the whole world safe.” Tatum’s face looked confused yet interested.   
“Sweetheart, You know the man in the flying suit on TV? He works with him, and the guy with the shield and the hammer too.” Tatum nodded her head and began to chew on her hair again when the doors opened on your floor.   
“Stop chewing.” Bucky patted her on the head as you took her hand and lead her down the hallway Bucky following close behind you. Getting you keys from your pocket you opened the door, and held it open fro Bucky behind you.   
“Just set them over on the table.” Tatum rushed over and picked up a small stuffed puppy, handing it to, Bucky.   
“That’s my puppy.” Bucky bent down again and took it from Tatum looking at it.   
“Does he have a name?”   
“It’s a girl.”   
“Oh I’m sorry. Forgive me?” Tatum shook her head and pulled it away from him.   
“Don’t worry she gets like that. Do you want anything? Water? Soda?”   
“No thank you, {Y/N}. I’m fine. I need to get back to my apartment.”   
“Oh what apartment is it?” You poured out some juice into a small bottle and closed the lid on it.   
“Oddly enough, the one right across the hall. 335.”   
“Well thank you for carrying my files. Tatum, here is your juice sweetie.” Tatum took the bottle from you and rushed over to her play area while you let Bucky out. WAving him into his apartment you shut the door behind you and leaned against it. Letting out the breath you were holding you went back into your kitchen and fixed a quick meal for you and Tatum. Giving her veggies with some cut up chicken breast you ate a salad while you started reading the cases. Stopping every few minutes when Tatum needed or wanted something. You had read and made notes in three of your cases so far and you closed the files to get Tatum ready for bed. Heading to her bathroom you started the water as you lined up the towel and got her PJs out of the drawer. Running your hand under the water you put in the stopper and let the tub fill up with bubbles.   
“Tatum! Bath time!”   
“No!” You heard her run into your room and smiled. SHe always hated getting a bath, even though she secretly enjoyed it.   
“Then I am just gonna get your mermaid cookie, You have.” Listening for any noise you got up and saw her standing outside of her door.   
“There you are sneaky.” Tatum giggled while you picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. Helping her out of her pink and yellow outfit she climbed into the tub and splashed around some before you grabbed her little fish and boat to distract her. Taking a cloth your pressed it against her face and wiped away some dirt she had. Running it over her arms, back and chest you grabbed some shampoo and put a small dot in your hands. Running that through her hair you steered clear of her eyes and face, even though it was safe. After scrubbing a bit and few splashes later Tatum was all clean and you were soaked wet with water she had splashed.   
“Okay, all done.” You held up the small green towel and wrapped it around her, after all the water had drained. You dried her skin, with the towel, and she grabbed your shoulders stepping into the blue and green pyjama bottoms you had for her. She raise her hands and you slipped her Ariel shirt on over her. Grabbing the comb on the small counter behind her she sat in your lap and You combed through her curly hair, putting it in a loose braid so it was easier to handle in the morning.   
“Okay Tatum, bed time.”   
“Wait! I need my puppy.”   
“Okay, let’s go get her.” You followed Tatum out into the main room and saw her grab her stuffed puppy, before she rushed back to her room. Sliding down the side gate on her blue bed you helped her up into it and tucked her into the covers. Clicking the gate back in place you clicked the small monitor you kept by her bed in case she needed you sometimes during the night. Flicking on her night light you picked up a few dirty clothes and tossed them into her hamper. Kissing her head you switched off the light and closed the baby gate behind you. With Tatum resting in her bed you went and changed into some shorts and a tank top, to go do laundry. Taking the receiver with you down the hall in case Tatum needed you. You closed the door to your apartment softly and walked toward the laundry room. After seven usually nobody was down in the laundry room and you got any choice of machine and peace and quiet. Flicking your card to start the machine you passed the corner and saw a shirtless Bucky standing at a machine. Your eyes went wide, running your eyes over his body. Knocking yourself quick out of the mini trance you were in, you sat down your laundry basket and tossed the colors into one wash and the whites into another. Clicking your card into the machines they started and you brushed back your hair.   
“Where’s Tatum?” Bucky stuttered while he loaded in his laundry as well.   
“Bed. Little girls need their rest.” You shook the monitor a little and heard her gentle snoring.   
“So, if you don’t mind me asking. What happened to the dad?” Your face went blank, a mix of mad, sad and disappointment went across your mind.   
“Loki. He left shortly after she was born. Since all of the drama with the Avengers he didn’t want to put us in harm’s way. We weren’t married but it felt like we were. Long story short, Tatum doesn’t know him and he broke my heart in two.”   
“I’m sorry to hear that, Doll. Well she is a sweetheart.”   
“Thanks, I try my best. I just wish she had a male figure to look up to.” You hopped up on the empty washers, keeping the monitor near you. Bucky moved over to lean against the small row across from you.   
“So enough about that tragic stuff. Tell me about you?”   
“Well. I was born in 1917 in Brooklyn, met by best friend Steve. Then we both went into world war two and I fell off a train. That’s partly how I got the metal arm. HYDRA used me and brainwashed me also adding super solider serum like they did Steve.They kept in an a glass chamber that froze me, until they needed me which explains why I look so good, till about two years ago when I escaped and I have been with the Avengers ever since.” You felt instantly bad for him, who would do something like that.   
“That’s horrible...I’m so sorry.” You fiddled with your hair and he fixed his own.   
“Povestea mea..”   
“What?”   
“It’s my life story. I speak Romanian.” Your eyes still glanced at Bucky’s shirtless figure. The tanned muscles not to mention the veins that were exposed from his arm. His skin curved around them. Even the metal arm was turning you on.  
“Sexy.” You mumbled under your breath hoping he didn’t hear it. Bucky gave you a wink and came closer to you.   
“I’m not the only sexy thing in here.” You felt a blush creeping on your face and you turn your head to avoid eye contact with him.   
“I know can’t be talking about me.” Your face still turned Bucky moves your hace back to face him and softly presses his lips against your own. Your hands landed on chest while his arm snakes around you. Melting into the kiss you feel his tongue lick your bottom lip and you tease him back by nipping his bottom lip.  
“Mommy!” You stop hearing Tatum on the monitor. Realizing what just happened you grabbed the monitor and your card rushing out of there. Your face a bright pink, you go into your room and take a few breaths before heading to check on Tatum. Meanwhile Bucky was standing still from the kiss and a few buzzers went off.   
“Damn it, James. Control yourself next time.” Bucky being mad at himself he knew he had to fix this situation and fast if he wanted any chance with you. Not knowing if you were coming back, Bucky decided to move your clothes into the dryer and finish them. Folding them neatly into the basket. Bucky finished with his own and carried both baskets back. Bucky heard you lightly singing inside and he quietly set down the basket outside of your door and he quickly went into his own apartment. You still felt Bucky’s pressure on your lips and decided to take Tatum with you to the laundry room to finish. Opening the door you saw your basket sitting there with nice folded clothes inside. Looking at Bucky’s door you smiled before taking it inside.


	2. Date Night

It had been a few days since the escapade in the laundry room with Bucky and you were avoiding him any way you could. You heard screaming coming from his apartment and the door slammed. Looking out of your peephole, a man in a blue cap and a leather jacket was walking away and Bucky was watching your door. Flicking his hand back he shut the door behind him. You kicked one of Tatum’s toys and went back to what you were doing.  
\----------------  
Setting Tatum down for her nap and grabbed a cup of coffee while opening the file on your counter. Grabbing a pen and making a few notes. Hearing your doorbell you sit down your pen and open your front door.  
“Delivery for {Y/L/N}.”  
“Thats me.” The guy handed you a clipboard and you scribbled your name on the dotted line. They man then hands you a long box with a pink bow on it.  
“Thanks…” Shutting the door behind you, you take the box over to your counter and open it. Revealing a huge bouquet of flowers you picked up the small note.  
Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you…  
~James. Bucky had sent you flowers as an apology for kissing you the other night. The beautiful red roses popped against the cream tissue behind them. Grabbing a vase from a cabinet nearby you filled them with water and set them as a centerpiece on your small table. Chewing your bottom lip you opened you door again and glanced back in the direction of Tatum’s room. Stepping out into the hallway you left your door open and knocked on Bucky’s. Listening you could hear your heart racing about a thousand miles a minute. After a few minutes of waiting you knocked again but there was no answer. Hanging your head down you walked back into your apartment and admired the roses. Pushing them out of your mind for a little you decided to fix something for Tatum when she woke up. Taking some tortilla shells you spread out some peanut butter and strawberry jelly. Rolling them up into a small burrito you took a knife, chopping them into little rolls. Setting them in a line on a plate, you put away the jars and got another small bowl out. Getting a mix of fruit out of your fridge, along with some leftovers from the other day for you. Sticking the bowl into the microwave, you pressed a button, and put a mix of grapes, blueberries, strawberries, and some shredded coconut. Running them under the water, to get the chemicals off of them you laid them out in an orderly fashion. Grabbing a knife you cut the strawberries in half, along with the grapes and tossed the blueberries into the bowl, tossing them with some coconut. Hearing the microwave go off you set your leftovers on the stove as you heard Tatum waking up, and you went to her room, helping her out of the bed.  
“Did you have a good nap?” Tatum shook her head and moved past you, to her small bathroom. Still being potty trained you always checked to make sure she knew, call it mother’s worrying. Waiting for her at the door Tatum tugged on your hand and you went with her to the main room.  
“Are you hungry?” PIcking Tatum up you set her in the yellow high chair that you kept in the kitchen, and set down the little table that connected.  
“Apple, Orange, Grape, or Milk?” Setting down Tatum’s disney sippy cup on the counter you smiled as you could see her trying to decide.  
“Apple.” You nod your head and got out the quart of juice you kept in the fridge, filling the cup. You secured the pink lid, and set it in the corner of the little table while you grabbed the plate and small bowl, setting them in front of her. You kissed Tatum’s forehead, before pouring yourself a glass of water, you moved one of the chairs from the table and sat it in front of her. Tatum grabbed a piece of a grape ,sticking it in her mouth and chewing it. Taking a bite from your food you felt something hit the side of your face. Instantly hearing Tatum start laughing you saw a blueberry roll into your view. Leaning over, you grabbed the piece of fruit and threw it in the trash can.  
“Tatum, You don’t play with your food. You eat it like this.” Eating a grape from her bowl you booped her nose as she picked up one of her PB and J pinwheels, eating it quietly. Humming quietly while you two ate Tatum’s eyes locked on the flowers Bucky had sent you.  
“Pretty red plant.”  
“Bucky sent them to me.”  
“Is he gonna be my Daddy?” Your face went pale and sent shivers down your spine . Tatum had asked about her dad a little before but you found a quick way around it.  
“Mommy?”  
“Uh, no honey. Bucky just likes us, that’s all. He is just being nice.” Tatum’s smile faded a bit and you rushed over to the sink to clean your dishes while Tatum still ate.  
“Hey, I have an idea. You wanna go to the park?” You asked her kneeled down beside her highchair.  
“Park, Park!”  
“Then you better finish eating.” While Tatum ate the remainder of her food, you packed a small bag with a jacket for Tatum, along with your small first aid kit you kept and a change of socks.  
You glanced around you and Tatum was eating her last bit of fruit, picking up the two empty bowls, sticking them in the sink, washing them quickly as Tatum finished her juice.  
“Alright little missy, let’s go get you dressed.” Helping Tatum out of the high chair you walked with her to her closet and held her up on your hip.  
“What do you want to wear?” Tatum tapped her chin. Copying what you did when you worked on the files and she pointed to her orange striped shirt that was paired with a pair of jean shorts. Sitting her off of your hip you grabbed her small orange clasp shoes. Moving Tatum toward the bathroom you grabbed a cloth and wet it with water. Going over her skin and face you wiped away any dirt and grime that was built up. Also wetting her hair and taking a comb to it. Pulling the shirt over Tatum’s head, you pulled her hair out from under the shirt and helped her into her shorts. Sitting her up on the counter you combed her hair back and scrunched it a little. Sticking an orange headband you pushed back her bangs and pushed a few strands behind her ears. Picking up her shoes you clasped them on her feet and she smiled happily at you. Getting her off the counter, Tatum grabbed your hand leading you out of the house.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Arriving at the park Tatum rushed toward the swings and you helped her into the swing.  
“Push me Mommy!”  
“Okay, let me set the bag down.” Sitting the bag next to the swing’s post you pushed the back of the seat gently. Tatum swingly forward slowly, you pushed her up as she swung back toward you. Tatum giggled as she went higher in the air, Swinging her legs along with her movements. After a few moments of pushing her Tatum turned her head back to you and pointed over at the track.  
“Mommy! Look, it’s the man with the shiny hand.” You stopped pushing Tatum to see Bucky jogging around the track with his headphones plugged in his ears.  
“Do you want to go say hi?” Tatum nodded at you and you helped her out of the swing. Grabbing the bag Tatum rushed a bit ahead of you and you followed after her. Tatum hopped in front of Bucky’s way and he stopped, looking down at her. Bucky kneeled down and pulled out his headphones.  
“Hi.”  
“Hey Doll, Where’d you come from?”  
“Tatum...Don’t run off like that again. Sorry, she wanted to say hi.” Bucky stood up to meet your gaze.  
“No problem, you two are welcome anytime, even just to say hi.” Bucky rubbed Tatum’s head and you picked at your nails a little.  
“Thanks for the roses.” You played with your hair while Tatum glanced at the swings again. Tugging on your jeans Tatum pointed over at the swingset.  
“Mommy?”  
“What is it sweetie?”  
“Can he push me on the swings.”  
“I’m sure Bucky’s busy, why don’t you let me?” You took Tatum’s hand while she looked at Bucky with puppy dog eyes.  
“Oh, why I’d be glad to.” Bucky reached out his hand to Tatum and you nodded at her giving her the go ahead. She took Bucky’s outstretched hand while he led her over to the swings, you followed . Picking her up he placed her in the same swing she was in before. You set down your bag in the same place and leaned against the pole while you watched Bucky push Tatum lightly.  
“Wee!”  
“Careful, sweetie. Hold onto the ropes.” Tatum’s hands wrapped around the ropes while Bucky pushed her higher. Seeing the way Tatum was with Bucky made you more interested in him, than you should have been. Normally you wouldn’t let your child be matchmaker but Bucky was great with her. Sweet, caring and cautious, answered every question and listened to everything she said. Smiling at Tatum you pulled out a bottle of water that you packed and took a sip from it.  
“You want any Bucky? Tatum, are you thirsty?” Bucky shook his head while Tatum said the exact opposite. Grabbing her small sippy cup that you kept cold, Bucky stopped Tatum from swinging, and you handed her the cup. Tatum took a few sips before handing it back to you, tucking it back into the side bag Tatum gripped her hands together for you, wanting out of the swing.  
“Can I go play on that?” You nodded your head while going over to a close bench with Bucky, sitting down next to you. Your eyes didn’t keep off Tatum for long while you chatted with Bucky.  
“Ya know, I don’t send roses to most women.” Your face flushed a little, knowing where he was heading with this.  
“Oh so you have a type?.” Bucky laughed a little at your sarcasm.  
“Something like that. To be honest I haven’t seen anyone as beautiful as you in seventy years or more.” Blushing heavily you moved your hair a little to cover your cheeks.  
“And I was hoping that you would go out on a date with me tomorrow night around seven?” You made direct eye contact with him, probably looking like a crazy person you were smiling so much.  
“If I can find a babysitter in time.” Bucky took your hand in his own.  
“She can come too.”  
“Past her bedtime.” You waved your free hand over to Tatum who was starting to go down the slide and smiled the whole way down. Running over to you Tatum saw Bucky’s hand and your own.  
“Mommy! Did you see that?”  
“I did sweetie.” You picked Tatum up, placing her in your lap. Bucky stood up and said goodbye to you two before jogging off.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Fixing the black sleeve on your blouse you pulled your hair back into a ponytail and curled the ends with a comb. Rolling your eyelashes over your index finger, you walked out of the bathroom to see the babysitter, Natalie rocking Tatum in her arms.  
“I think someone is up past her bedtime.”  
“I’m sorry, I tried to get her to rest but she wouldn’t” You took Tatum from her arms and bounced her a little.  
“How do I look?” You tugged the skirt down a bit and smiled.  
“Beautiful” Natalie cleaned up a little while you bounced Tatum around and started singing to her.  
“Where are you going Mommy?”  
“Well, Mommy is going to hang out with Bucky.” Kissing her head, some of her hairs got stuck to the lip gloss you were wearing. Humming a little tune you heard a knock at the door want motioned for Natalie to open it. Seeing Bucky in dark jeans with a light blue button up you smiled.  
“Okay, let me just put Tatum to bed and I will be right out. Make yourself comfy.” Bucky came in and stood near the door not wanting to disrupt anything.  
“But Mommy I want to go with you.” Tatum begged clinging onto your black crop top.  
“Sweetheart, It’s past your bedtime...How about I sing you a song before I go?” Tatum settled for that and you carried her off into her room. Pulling down the cover on her bed, you laid her on her back and handed her the small puppy she had left last night. 

{Heaven’s gift to me just the way you are, A new aged child from a distant star. It feels so good just to be, So close to your love. You are heaven’s gift to me...You are so sweet and pure, just the way you are. Mama’s precious jewel, and Mama’s rising star. There’s so much in life for you to see. And so much to be, you are heaven’s gift to me.} 

Tatum’s eyes closed and you kissed her forehead before sliding up the gate, locking her safely in bed. You closed her door and carefully walked into the main room, where Bucky was leaning against the wall, close to the hallway and Natalie was sitting on the couch.  
“Okay, she should sleep till I at least get back...if she wakes up play number three off of this CD. You tapped a case on top of a small stack and smiled at Bucky.  
“Okay, I’ll be back around...when?”  
“Actually we will be right across the hall. I figured we would stay close just in case something happened. Not that it will.” Bucky took your hand and lead you across the hall into his apartment. Seeing two black sleek candles in between two place mats and two glasses with champagne. Shutting the door behind you he lead you over to the table, pulling out the chair and sliding it in gently.  
“You look beautiful as always.” Bucky complimented while he brought over two plates, sitting one in front of you and one in front of his seat. Popping the champagne bottle, he filled your glass half full and did the same with his own. Sitting the bottle down in the middle of you two and sat across from you.  
“Bucky, this is…wow. Did you make this?”  
“Yes, it’s vegan lemon asparagus pasta. I didn’t know what you liked or if you are a vegan or a vegetarian so I didn’t take any chances.”  
“Oh no, the only thing about food that you need to know is I don’t eat bacon.” You took a bite from the plate and smiled at him.  
“Oh. Is it a religious thing or..”  
“No, I just don’t like it.” Bucky nodded his head and you two ate a little from the plates.  
“I heard you singing to Tatum. You’re a beautiful singer.”  
“Thank you, I um, had a plan to go into singing but then I met Loki then Tatum happened and I went with my backup plan. Can’t raise a child if I became a nationwide star.” Bucky cleared his throat while you drank some champagne.  
“Did Loki steer you away from your path of becoming a singer.”  
“He was the type of guy who wanted to keep you under wraps all the time. ALways wanting to know where I was, what I was doing, and who I was with. I was branching off, becoming a star and I guess Loki hated that he had to share me. But then when we found out about Tatum he started distancing himself from us, being away in Asgard more and it just wasn’t good.” You felt a few tears filling your eyes, and brushed them away with eating some more of the pasta. Bucky stayed silent for a few minutes and just ate.  
“So Tatum has never met her dad?”  
“Well he held her once right after she was born, but then left and I have never seen him since.” Finishing off your glass of champagne Bucky poured some more into your glass.  
“Enough about heartbreaking...I hope you don’t mind me asking this but can you tell me about the forties?” Bucky’s face lit up and he patted his mouth with a small cloth, cleaning it off.  
“Oh you would have adored it. I lived with Steve for most of my time before we went off to the war, but not to worry I didn’t leave any girl behind waiting. I hadn’t found the right one.” Bucky winked at you and a blush was rising to your face again.  
“Now if we had went out on a date back then. It would have been dancing, dinner and a movie. I would have taken you to my favorite club along with the most famous restaurant we had back then. Then I would end the evening with either a movie or a stroll down the street, walking you back to your house and maybe a kiss to end it. If I liked you enough.”  
“Sounds amazing. Bet you were a heartbreaker.”  
“No, I didn’t date much, couldn’t find anyone.” Giggling you finished off your plate and Bucky jumped up instantly. Sitting the plates on his counters and clicked the radio, hearing a smooth jazz starting to play Bucky held out his hand and you stood up, letting him bring you close to his chest.  
“Bucky, I can’t dance.”  
“Everybody can dance, Angel. Most people are horrible and don’t have me as a dance partner.”  
“Do I sense bragging, Barnes?” Bucky swayed slowly with the music and you relaxed against him. Bucky followed the beat of the music and you smiled. You could feel the warmth coming off of his body. Spinning outwards from him you went back into his hold and smiled a little.  
“So this is what dancing with James Barnes is like?”  
“Hehe, Why, you bored already?”  
“I didn’t say that.”  
“Mhm.” Bucky continued swaying with you and kissed the top of your head.  
“Anything else I should know about the forties?”  
“Well the food now is much better than then, also there are lots of more choices with clothes.”  
“Sounds fun, when can we go?”  
“If I could go back right now. I wouldn’t. I want to stay right here with you and Tatum and the Avengers.” Your breath got caught in your throat for a little bit before ignoring it. This was the best date you had been on since Loki left. The music stopped and Bucky twirled you out once more before offering you more champagne or something else.  
“Are you trying to get me drunk?”  
“Not at all.” Smiling at him you kissed his cheek and sat down on his couch, patting the pillow next to you.  
“Can I ask you another thing? Why me? Out of any women that you could have you chose a single mother with a heartbreaking past.” Bucky wrapped his arm around you and sighed deeply.  
“I have five main reasons why, one, You are a beautiful woman who has a job and still can raise her own beautiful daughter. Two, After everything you smile and act like it is no big deal, You are a standing proud and strong on your own little rock. Three, I can empathize with you, about what seems like anything in the world. Four, You’re awesome sense of style and five. Eh, you’re hot.” You ended up laughing at the last two and leaned closer into him. Feeling a force moving your lips closer and closer till you heard a small knock at Bucky’s door. You hung your head down and stood up to see who was out in the hallway. Natalie was standing outside with Tatum on her hip and her face was in that I’m sorry don’t be mad I ruined your date look. You walked over to the door and grabbed Tatum from her.  
“What is is baby?”  
“She has a temperature of one hundred and two so I thought she needed her mom. I’m so sorry.” Natalie yawned a little and you sent her home before she got sick. Bucky blew out the two candles and you bounced Tatum a little.  
“The date was perfect Bucky. Thank you.”  
“Is there anything you need or that I can help with?”  
“No, I’m just gonna take her home and keep a watchful eye on her.” Tatum coughed near your face and laid her head on your shoulder. Bucky walked across the hall and opened your door for you.  
“You feel better and you keep your nights open.” Bucky kissed you on your cheek lightly, shutting the door behind him.  
“No offense kid but you couldn’t have let us kiss?” You took Tatum into her bedroom and rushed to get her some medicine and the thermometer. Taking it again, seeing it was the same you fed her the dosage of some medicine before kicking off your shoes and standing in the kitchen. Hearing a knock on your door you sighed hoping it wasn’t anything important. You opened the door and Bucky was standing there with a can of tomato soup in his hand.  
“Bucky, I have soup for…” You were cut off by Bucky slamming his lips into your own. He shut the door behind him and moved you up against the wall. Your lips in a hot synchronizing motion. Bucky dropped the can of soup in the small table without looking and felt your tongue teasing his own. Pushing back your own he felt every curve and indentation in your mouth before stopping.  
“Goodnight.” Bucky winked at you before quickly leaving your apartment and heading back to his own. In shock of what just unfolded you pulled your hair down and licked your lips.  
“Damn.” You muttered before heading off to take care of Tatum and hopefully get some rest after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song you sung for Tatum:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SlwvY1U1lJI  
> Then here are the outfits: 
> 
> Your own:http://ak2.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/169861932/id/6tg_F0kv5RG0mATW7EzHKw/size/y.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Bucky: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/7a/24/54/7a2454a35cfbfdd741bcab01ddf86868.jpg


	3. Lost connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to go to the mall with Tatum and you get a shock while you are there. Meanwhile later that night Bucky has a nightmare and decides to spend the rest of the night with you

Unbuckling Tatum from her car seat you took her hand, walking thorugh the parking lot. Keeping your eyes on the moving cars you crossed the road in front of the mall before heading inside. Heading through the food court and up the main hallway, you pass store after store, trying to spot the shoe store.  
“Where are we going Mommy?” Tatum asked you while you two waited for the elevator.  
“We have to get you some new shoes, because you are growing out of your pretty pink ones.” AS the elevator doors open you let a rush of people step out before you and Tatum step in along with a few others. Looking out of the window to see the rush of people below you your eyes lock on a guy with shoulder length jet black hair and a slender figure. Dressed in black skinny jeans and a forest green shirt, it felt like your heart stopped. The guy looked exactly like Loki from behind but maybe your mind was playing tricks on you. Plus you weren’t about to ruin the day by running into him with Tatum. It would have been bad enough alone but with her would be two thousand times worse. Clearing your mind of him you stepped out of the elevator, still holding Tatum’s hand you made your way to the shoe store. Walking into the stores you saw rows and rows of shoes, heading down the children’s side. Stopping at size three and four you kneeled down to Tatum’s level, letting go of her hand.  
“Pick one.” Tatum went up to a bright yellow pair with sunflowers accenting the top of the shoe and smiled at you. Taking them from the shelf you pointed at the small seat and unclasped her pink ones she was wearing today. Slipping them onto her feet you held her hands, as she stood up.  
“Walk a little bit, sweetie.” Tatum took a few steps around you and her face looked painful.  
“No?” You moved the shoe box while Tatum came back over to you. Sitting back down in the chair you took of the yellow ones and set the back onto the shelf. Grabbing a blue pair with multicolored painted fish over them from the shelf you held them up to her.  
“Wanna try these?” Tatum nodded her head and you strapped those onto her feet. Setting the box down next to her pink ones she wore in, Tatum stood back up and walked around again. Keeping her eyes on her feet you smiled while she stomped around. She had no idea what she was doing but it was cute. Tatum’s eyes locked on a plain purple pair of shoes and she pulled on the box.  
“Can I try these?”  
“Mhm.” Grabbing the pair in front of her Tatum rushed into the chair excitedly and you took of the blue shoes. Keeping those off the shelf, you helped Tatum with the purple shoes and she kicked them around like she did with the other two pairs.  
“You like those?” Tatum nodded her head and you tapped the seat. Taking off the shoes and switching them with her pink ones you picked up the two pairs of shoes. Taking Tatum’s hand you walked with her up to the counter. The clerk ringing them up and bagged them for you.  
“56.80.” You took out your debit card and handed it to the clerk, having her swipe the card in the machine she handed it back to you. Slipping it back into you small wallet you grabbed the bag and walked out of the store with Tatum. Hearing your phone chime from your back pocket you stopped walking, taking it out. Unlocking the screen you see a text from your best friend and click the message.  
Come by Build-a-bear today for 50% off your first bear. Your best friend worked at Build a bear and she kept telling you Tatum would love to build one. She would even help her to personally design one. Sticking your phone back into your pocket you decided to take Tatum to build a bear. After going to the car and putting her shoes in the trunk, just so you wouldn't have to carry them.  
“Tatum, do you want to go to Build-A-Bear?”  
“Bear! Bear!” You smiled and walked with her to the shop. Going past the bright yellow bear soldiers outside you saw a rush of children, picking out clothes and animals. Seeing your friend behind the counter, talking to a mom you threw up your hand and she nodded her head back at you. Going over to the empty animals you picked Tatum up on your hip so she could get a better look.  
“Hi there, Welcome to Build-A-Bear. Where you can make your own friend.” A clerk walked up to you, and smiled widely at Tatum.  
“Tatum, do you know what kind of animal you want?” Tatum pointed at a white bear with rainbow hearts over it. Taking her off of your hip you pulled down the empty bear lining and handed it to the clerk.  
“Okay, lets go give this bear some life.” The clerk held out her hand to Tatum and she gripped your own tighter.  
“I got her.” The clerk nodded to you and you followed her over to the stuffing machine where she strapped the empty bear onto the end. Grabbing the blue handle on the machine the clerk motioned for Tatum to help her. Tatum let go of your hand and stood beside the clerk. Pushing down on the wheel a yellow spiral inside began to move, pushing stuffing into the bear. Taking out your phone you snapped a few pictures of Tatum pushing on the handle.  
“Alright, one more turn and they are done.” The clerk helped Tatum turn the handle before stopping it and grabbing the bear off of the end.  
“Now while I go and finish your bear you can pick out an outfit and then pick out a heart and do the three magic steps on the wall over there.” The clerk fixed some stuffing in the bear and she directed you to the clothes.  
“Tatum, do you want it to be a girl or a boy bear?”  
“Girl, like me.” You nodded, understanding her, you went with her over to the dresses. PIcking her up on your hip again and picked up a little pink ballerina. Tatum instantly shaking her head you put it down.  
“Well choose one baby.”  
“That one.” Tatum pointed at a navy blue dress with white stars all over it, paired with a white jean jacket and a white belt. You picked it up off of the rack and tucked it across your arm. Looking around a bit you see three trays of stain hearts, next to a poster with the magic steps on them. Taking Tatum over to the trays you set her down and she grabbed a blue heart out of the tub. You kneeled down in front of her and brushed her black hair from her face.  
“Here is your bear. Have you done your magic so they can come to life?”  
“We were just about to.”  
“Oh great. I’ll help you put some magic into it myself.” The clerk handed you the bear and she kneeled down in front of Tatum.  
“Okay, cup the heart in your hands.” Tatum cupped the little blue heart and smiled.  
“Next, you need to rub it against your heart so it will love you forever.” Tatum took the blue heart and rubbed it in a circle over her heart. You snapped a photo of her and glanced around a bit.  
“Now, squeeze it tight, close your eyes and make a wish.” You watch Tatum’s movements, and decided to take out your phone and started a video.  
“Bye Darling, Stay safe.” Hearing a familiar dark yet soft velvety voice you turn to see Loki standing at the counter. You felt your breath stop when he locked eyes with you, your heart felt like a hummingbird and your mind blocked out all the noise. Time felt still, He looked the same since he left you. Same long black hair, wearing clothes that you even bought him, yourself. You felt as if you were stuck in the motion forever.  
“Mommy! Mommy!” You blinked rapidly and kneeled down to Tatum, smiling while pretending to listen to what she was saying, but still your eyes watched Loki as his eyes darted to Tatum. You saw his face drop to pure sadness and he dashed out of the store. You felt your hand start to shake and you stopped recording the video you started.  
“And now you just spin around three times.” Tatum spun around while you handed the bear to the clerk, and Tatum stuck the heart into it’s chest.  
“Have the clothes?” You handed the clerk the dress from your hands and she smiled.  
“Let’s go make her your own.” You and Tatum followed the clerk over to a station where there were sheets of paper and a small sewing machine.  
“Have a name for this cutie yet?”  
“Mhm. Bucksie.” You rolled your eyes and kneeled down at her level again.  
“Sweetie, Won’t you get confused because of Bucky next door?” Tatum shook her head, making her hair shake.  
“No, this is Bucksie. Not Bucky, Mommy.”  
“Alright…Bucksie it is.” The clerk finished sewing up the bear’s chest and handed her back to Tatum. Typing out the name on a computer, she asked for Tatum’s name before printing it out. Handing it to you she shook Tatum’s hand before you went up to the counter a paid for the bear. Heading home, Tatum hugged the bear all the way home and even when she went into the apartment. Sitting down on her little play mat she started introducing Bucksie to her other toys.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Later that night after you had tucked Tatum into bed with her new bear, You had made home on the couch and had been nursing a pint of ice cream. Watching an old movie of Chiller you ate another spoon of ice cream before jumping at the action on screen. Hearing a scream echoing in your head, you realized that it wasn’t just in your head and it was coming from across the hall. Pausing the movie, you sat the pint on the coffee table and opened your door into the hallway to hear the screams louder. It sounded like Bucky screaming and you were worried, having not seen him since the date. You knocked on his door and there was no answer so you tried the knob. It wasn’t normal for you to invade into other’s privacy, but the screams were getting worse.  
“No! Don’t hurt her!” Bucky’s voice echoed in your ears, and you quietly made your way towards the screaming. Seeing Bucky tossing and twisting in bed you were scared. You had never seen someone act like this. Loki had nightmares, which you were guessing what these were. But his made the sheets get icy and his skin turned blue. You could always snap him out of it, but snuggling him until he woke up. But Bucky didn’t have powers like him, Just a dangerous metal arm and killer assassin moves.  
“{Y/N}! Get away from her!” You went around the corner into his bedroom and gently climbed onto his bed. Bucky had his pillow clenched tightly in his hands while his blanket was twisted around his waist. Curling up next to him, you grabbing his hands and tucked your nose into his neck.  
“Bucky, It’s okay. I’m here. Wake up.” You whispered into his ear, and he turned over to face you, his eyes were still clenched shut.  
“Bucky, Wake up.” Moving his hair away from his eyes he jerked up and grabbed your wrist tightly.  
“{Y/N}” Bucky loosened his grip on your wrist and his arms snaked around you lovingly.  
“Are you okay? I heard you screaming from my apartment. Bucky’s nose tucked into your neck and you brushed his hair back. Your felt his body shaking against you and you sat up facing him.  
“Do you want to go back to my apartment? Try and sleep while I’m there.” Bucky nodded his head and you took his hand into your own. Pulling him out of his own bed you led him across the hall into your apartment. Shutting the door behind Bucky you pointed to the couch and went into the kitchen. You opened the fridge, grabbing two bottles of water before sitting down in your same place on the couch. Grabbing the small blanket you had around your legs you pulled Bucky’s arm a little and he moved up against you. Wrapping his arm around your waist his head rested on your upper arm.  
“It was a nightmare? Wasn’t it...Loki had those all the time.”  
“They were hurting you and Tatum...and I couldn’t do anything about it….I tried.” You felt one of his tears run down your arm and you kissed the top of his head.  
“I don’t mean to scare you, because I am thinking about you being with me all the time...But I can’t control them.”  
“Bucky, you don’t have to apologize, It’s perfectly fine.” You scratched the side of your head and yawned a little. Staying quiet you heard Tatum quietly talking in her room and moved out from under Bucky, heading to her room. Getting her out of her bed you grabbed her bear and headed back to the living room. Tatum gripped onto her bear and you sat back down next to Bucky, cuddling her into your chest.  
“Shhh, go back to sleep.”  
“Bucksie wanted to talk.” Tatum said sleepily before adjusting herself in your lap.  
“Bucksie?”  
“We went to Build-A-Bear today and she named her Bucksie...I guess after you? I don’t know.” Tatum opened her eyes a little and moved over to sit on Bucky’s lap.  
“Tatum…” Reaching for her Bucky motioned you away and he made himself comfortable so Tatum could sleep.  
“What were you watching?”  
“Just some movie. I can stop it, if you want.” Bucky took the remote and pressed play letting it play the movie. You got up quietly and put the ice cream in the freezer and sat back down. Scooting right next to Bucky you smiled while laying against him.  
“You want to talk anymore about it?”  
“You don’t want to hear it.” Bucky spoke softly, trying to let Tatum rest peacefully, sweeping some of her hair away from her face he smiled gently at her.  
“Yes I do. Tell me.”  
“Okay, I was back in the brainwashing room they had in HYDRA and You were strapped to a chair with cuts and bruises all over you while Tatum wasn’t there. BUt they had a gun to your head and kept hitting you over and over. Telling me to give them information and then they would let you go.” You sat up a little and pressed a loving kiss on Bucky’s lips.  
“Do you have these a lot?”  
“Only when I have a bad mission or I overthink things.”  
“Oh. I’m sorry, Bucky.” Bucky didn’t reply and you just stayed silent. Hearing Tatum’s quiet snoring, you pulled the blanket over your legs and moved it over Bucky’s lap as well to cover Tatum. A few moments later you felt your eyes getting heavy and Bucky wrapped his arm around you tightly, holding you against him. Sinking into his body his scent flooded your nostrils and it reminded you of summer. Honey and Pear, You closed your eyes fully and slowly went to sleep, not feeling any worry about Bucky. You felt safe and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not much went on in this chapter but I am saving it for chapter 4....And it is soon to come. I have several days off from work so write write write...  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Drama arises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover things about Tatum and a secret your best friend has been keeping from you.

It had been two weeks since the seeing Loki at the mall and your mind was going nuts. Who was he there with? Is he with another girl? And in the clothes I bought him!?  
“Boo!” Bucky kissed the crook of your neck, snaking his arms around your waist as you jumped a little at the sound of his voice.  
“Hi.” You leaned your head back and puckered your lips at him. Bucky pressed a soft kiss to her lips. He had been coming over more and more since he slept over that night. You had persuaded him to stay over a few more nights and actually got him to sleep in your bed with you. He even tucked Tatum in a few times and it was adorable. Bucky had planted himself behind you with his arms around you. Stopping what you were working on, you turned around to face him. He picked you up on the counter and gripped your face. Pushing his lips into your own passionately, you gripped his hips and pulled him close to you. His metal hand was under your thigh, while your hand was messing with the back of his hair. Your lips were burning from the pressure Bucky was putting on your lips, not to mention the constant nipping he kept doing to your bottom lip. Your arm was around his neck and you licked his lips before letting his tongue go into your mouth. Letting him take control over the makeout you moaned quietly into his mouth, feeling his hands move up your outer thigh. Pushing his wrist back down for your thigh he moved his hand up behind your neck, pulling you in deeper. Your legs wrapped around his and you moved closer to the edge of the counter. Hearing Tatum cry lightly in her room you pulled away from Bucky and took a breath.  
“Tatum’s awake.” Bucky pulled you off of the counter, and held up in his arms. Dipping you down in his arms he planted one last kiss on you before setting you down on the ground. Tapping your lower back you went off in the direction of Tatum’s room. Picking her up from her bed she was clutching her new bear and wiped her eyes. Petting her hair down you carried her into the main room where Bucky was leaning against a wall.  
“There my little sunshine.” Bucky chimed and held his hands out for Tatum. You placed her gently in his arms and she positioned herself into his arms. You continued with cutting up some fruit for Tatum’s breakfast. Bucky bobbed her on his hip and you adjusted the fruit on her chair, pouring some apple juice into her green sippy cup you set that down next to it. Tatum wiped her eyes again, and yawned before opening her eyes. You gripped your hands toward her and got her from Bucky’s arms, Sitting her down in the chair you grabbed her bear from her and she cried a little.  
“Okay, Shh. Here.” You gave Tatum her bear back and she hugged it tightly. Sitting it down next to her.  
“Eat Baby.” You tapped the edge of the chair and stood in front of her. Tatum yawned again while she picked up a small apple slice and bit into it. A few moments later you heard a ding from the coffee machine and got down two mugs from the cabinet. Pouring the coffee into the mugs you handed one over to Bucky and he took a few sips from it. You smiled at Tatum who was waking up more now. You sat your mug down on the counter a rushed off into your room. You heard your phone ringing and quickly picked it up.  
“Hello?” Listening to the other person on the line your mind went into a panic.  
“Wait What? No he can’t confess, Who offered him a deal? The evidence is all wrong! It wouldn’t hold up in court.” You hung up the phone and lightly hit the wall, Bucky looked up from his cup. His blue eyes gleaming from the red color reflecting them.  
“The client I’m representing got offered a deal by the prosecutors and I already told them that the evidence won’t hold up against him in court and I have nobody to babysit Tatum.” Bucky sat down his mug and approached you.  
“Hey, you go get ready and I can watch Tatum either here or at my place.” Bucky kissed your forehead and you sighed. Going off to your room you pulled out one of your daily suits. Getting ready you pulled your hair back and pinned it with a brown clip. Packing up your things you grabbed your car keys from the counter and sat everything down on the counter. Kneeling down at Tatum you brushed some hair away from your face.  
“Okay sweetheart you are gonna stay here with Bucky just for a little bit while Mommy goes to work.” Kissing her forehead you smiled at her.  
“Tatum? Is that okay?”  
“Have fun.” Tatum stated before chewing on her apple slice. You nodded your head and gathered your things in your arms, your checked around making sure everything was with you. Bucky led you to the front door and kissed the back of your head goodbye. Shutting the door behind you, you dashed down the hall and into the elevator going off to help an innocent man. Bucky turned back to Tatum and smiled.  
“Alrighty Doll, Just you and me.” Bucky fluffed her hair and she held up her bear to him.  
“Meet Bucksie.” Bucky took the bear and smiled handing it back to her.  
“She is very pretty. Just like you.” Bucky tapped her nose, making her giggle a little. Bucky finished off his coffee while he let Tatum finish her mixture of fruit you had given her this morning. Tatum gripped her hands towards Bucky and he picked her up out of the chair setting her down on the floor next to him. Grabbing the plate and the cup he put them in the sink before heading over to the couch. Sitting down He picked up Tatum and set her on his lap.  
“So what does your mommy usually do with you during the days?”  
“Little Mermaid!” Bucky smiled and he glanced over at the collection of movies you had on a little case by the TV. Seeing the DVD Bucky moved Tatum and put in the disc, Sitting back down where he was, Tatum climbed back onto his lap while he pressed play. As the opening credits played Tatum messed with a button on Bucksie’s little jacket and Bucky set the remote back down on the table.  
“So why did you name her Bucksie?”  
“Because we want you to be my new Daddy...cause I’ve never had a real Daddy before.” Tatum took hold of Bucky’s hand and cuddled into his chest.  
“You will have to ask your mommy about that.” Bucky felt his heart ache. He would be happy to be Tatum’s dad but sadly it wasn’t his choice.  
“You are her prince, and she is your princess. What could go wrong?”  
“I think you are my princess and she is my queen. That way you can find true love too.”  
“But I already love you and Mommy” Bucky had nothing to say to Tatum’s response to him. For a two year old she was very perceptive of the things going on around her. Bucky ignored the movie and all he could think about was living with you and spending the rest of his life with you and Tatum.  
Meanwhile,You had gotten to a conclusion with the prosecutors and had a small meeting with your client. After leaving the courthouse you headed back to your car before a scent caught your attention. Noticing it was coming from a bakery nearby you crept into the place and looked at everyone around. Noticing some familiar blonde hair that was reading a paper you went over to her. Your best friend Felicity was sitting there reading a newspaper while sipping on some tea.  
She was the one that texted you yesterday regarding the deal at Build a bear.  
“Hey there, Stranger.” Felicity sat down her paper and adjusted her glasses while smiling at you.  
“Hey. Where’s Tatum?”  
“Oh she is staying with Bucky.”  
“You know James Buchanan Barnes?”  
“He is kind of my boyfriend.” You friend looked shocked at the news.  
“And you didn’t tell me?”  
“Well I was going to wait around at Build-A-Bear to break the news to you but I got out of there as quickly as possible...I saw Loki in there yesterday.”  
“You..did? Uhm, was he with anyone?” Your friend instantly turned nervous and you looked at her suspiciously.  
“Did you know who he is with?”  
“{Y/N}, I think we should go outside.” Felicity stood up and you followed her outside. Her hands were shaking a little, and you grabbed her wrists.  
“Sweetie, just tell me.” Felicity took in a deep breath and stood tall.  
“Loki was there to see me yesterday...we have been dating for seven months and it’s getting pretty serious.” You felt your fists clenched, and your gritted your teeth at her.  
“SEVEN MONTHS!? He has been on earth that long you didn’t even mention it to me?”  
“He was working thorough things and stayed at my place mostly.” You relaxed still feeling rage build inside of you.  
“Did you tell him anything about Tatum?”  
“Yes, He kept asking so I told him all I knew. But yesterday when I got home from work he was in a ball and crying. After seeing you and Tatum yesterday it was too much.You have no idea what you are talking about.”  
“Yeah well he should be crying about it. Where the fuck does he get off in leaving me then going after my best friend?!” Felicity moved some of her hair away from her face and touched you arm which made you jerk away from her.  
“Loki has changed, He is depressed about how he left things with you and he wants Tatum to know who he is.”  
“He has no damn right for that! Leaving me for two years then wanting to see his daughter that he left without a father, not to mention the heartbreak I went through. No! He is not getting near her.” Before Felicity could reply, you grabbed your keys from your purse you headed for your car and felt her grabbed your arm.  
“Wait, please don’t be mad. I cant explain, just not right this moment.”  
“No, I have to get home and see Tatum.” Flaming mad you got into your car and sped away from Felicity. Heading back home you felt your heart racing as you neared the apartments. Bucky heard you outside and paused the TV before getting up. Passing Tatum on her playmat he opened the door to see you pissed off as ever. Stepping out a bit, he took your hand and felt it shaking.  
“My best friend is dating Loki…”  
“Who?”  
“Felicity, I ran into her and she told me about Loki and why I saw him at the mall the other day.” You pushed past Bucky and went into the apartment seeing Tatum stand up.  
“{Y/N}, Just calm down.”  
“I can’t calm down Bucky, My best friend since eighth grade is dating the guy who broke my heart. She has been keeping it from me for seven months!” Your voice cracked a little not being used to yelling this much. Tatum covered her ears and sat down, being a little scared.  
“She has a good reason.”  
“He probably has her knocked up by now. I wouldn’t be surprised if she is already pregnant and hiding it from me.” Bucky looked over at Tatum who was watching this all unfold and winked at her in an attempt to let her know everything was okay.  
“Baby, stop shouting.”  
“How can you be this calm?! LOKI IS HERE! ON EARTH! He could come hurt me or Tatum for that matter.” Stopping you looked over at Tatum and she had a few tears down her face, leading to a blue spot on her cheek. Your face went calm and quiet while you walked over to her.  
“Please don’t tell at Bucky, Mommy!”  
“Baby, I’m not mad at him. Just things that you can’t understand right now.” You brushed over the blue spot on her face and glanced over at Bucky.  
“What did she get into?”  
“She didn’t have that when you got here.” You stood up and pushed back your hair.  
“No, no, no… I was hoping she didn’t get that trait…”  
“What trait?” SIghing you stepped away from Tatum.  
“Okay Loki was frost giant and he always turned blue when he got really angry or upset and I was hoping she didn’t get that but she did apparently.” Kneeling back down to Tatum you kissed her head.  
“Tatum, calm down. Please.” Bucky came over to her and kneeled down to her.  
“Doll, Mommy and Daddy aren’t fighting. I promise.”  
“Okay…” You grabbed Tatum from the floor and walked her to her room. Settling her down for a nap you walked back into the main room where Bucky was waiting. Letting your hair down you ran your fingers through it fluffing it out.  
“I have a question for you. When did we get married?”  
“It just slipped out. I’m sorry.”  
“No it’s fine but just take it a little slow. It’s only been three weeks.” Bucky pulled you close to him and you rested your head on his chest.  
“Tatum called me your prince today.”  
“Tatum doesn’t have a dad and she latched onto you. Which I am proud of you are a perfect example.”  
“Well I will always be here. For you and her.” BUcky rested his lips on your head before swaying you slowly.  
“Thank you.”  
“Anytime, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if anyone was wondering what Tatum looks like I finally found the perfect little girl that matched the image in my mind. 
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/9f/8b/cc/9f8bcc87547ccbc3714058a5cf4bcc8e.jpg


	5. Family Fued Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wants to meet Tatum and you refuse but things dont go as planned.

Turning over in your bed you tuck your face into a solid warm mass. Looking up you see Bucky was laying still next to you asleep. Feeling his arm tighten around you, Bucky lets out of a little whine. Bucky had stayed most nights after learning how close Loki was to reaching you. Dating your best friend apparently had its perks. He had access to your phone number and where you lived, so Bucky took the opportunity to stay with you more. Even though there had been no attempts to contact you. But your nerves were everywhere, being cautious to not get Tatum upset to being vigilant about your surroundings. Kissing Bucky’s upper arm you felt him kiss your head.   
“Let’s go back to sleep.” Bucky pulled you on top of him, sighing heavily you buried your face into his neck.   
“You and I both know we can’t do that. Tatum is always up in an hour of me being up.” Bucky grumbled in his throat a little while you tried to pull the covers off of you two. Feeling the cold metal arm wrap around you, you shivered a little and attempted to pull away from him.   
“Bucky, I have to get up.” You put your hands behind him and pushed yourself off of the bed. Pulling down your tank top you walked toward the doorway and chewed your lip while winking at Bucky before moving into the main room. Bucky laid his head down and got up, pushing his mid length hair back. Leaning against the wall he smirked at you.   
“Were you just teasing me?”  
“Not at all.” You said smirking back at him while scooping some coffee into the pot. Bucky moved over to you and turned you to face him.   
“I have to go shower and change. I’ll be back later.” Kissing you Bucky left your apartment and you smiled widely. Pressing the button on the coffee machine you pilfered around your kitchen trying to find something quick to eat before Tatum got up. Finding nothing you headed back to your room and made the bed before slipping on some jogging pants along with a regular T-shirt. Quietly checking on Tatum you heard your phone start to ring and hoped it wasn’t your firm calling you again. Rushing to your room you quickly pressed answer and held it up to your ear.   
“Hello?”   
“Are you still mad at me?” Felicity's voice cracked a little, knowing that she was either crying or about to cry.   
“I guess not, I know how hard it is to resist Loki’s charms.”   
“Yeah. Haha, I guess.”   
“What’s wrong?” Felicity sniffled and you pushed back your hair.   
“Nothing. Why?”   
“Felicity, I know when you are crying. What is it?”   
“I was just thinking and you know how my mind is. It goes places.” Felicity had struggled with depression and anxiety for six years. She had been places horrible ones, and after he mom’s death two years ago, it had gotten worse. Her family kept bothering her about it so she dropped contact with them about nine months ago. You two had lost touch but reconnected when you moved to Brooklyn and ran into her. You two knew everything about each other and could tell when the other was upset.   
“Well, as long as you don’t bring Loki over here You can gladly come. I’m sure Tatum can cheer you right up.”   
“I actually haven’t seen Loki since yesterday, he went out for a drink last night after I got home and hasn’t been back since.”   
“He’ll turn up. But my offer still stands.”   
“I have to do some things, can we reschedule?”   
“Always do.” Your heard a click and sat down your phone, hearing the coffee machine beep you headed back to the kitchen and poured yourself some coffee. You hand was shaking more than usual at the news of Loki being somewhere and maybe being drunk at the same time. Drinking your coffee silently you went back to Tatum’s room and saw she was waking up. 

_____________________________________________________________________________ 

Later in the day Bucky and Tatum were playing on her little mat while you were fixing something for lunch. Tatum was laughing at Bucky’s voices he was making and you watched them bond. Hearing a small knock at the door you put down the knife you were chopping vegetables with and wiped your hands before heading over to the door. Smiling at Tatum you opened the door and felt your heart stop.   
“Where is she?!” Loki screamed at you from the hallway.   
“Bucky, take Tatum to her room…” Bucky picked her up on his hip and walked towards the door.   
“Why?”   
“Bucky, stay in her room with her…” Your voice was shaky and nervous around him. Bucky followed your order and swept Tatum off to her room. But not without Bucky seeing him.   
“I don't know who that ignorant oaf of a man is, but if he knows what's best for him he will let go of my daughter. Now!” Loki pushed past you and headed toward Tatum’s room.  
“Loki! Stop! That oaf is my boyfriend, he is not ignorant and he will not let her go. He is protecting her from your ass. You have no right to call her your daughter. You left us, Loki! Fucking left! I have raised her by myself for two years without you. Bucky has been a huge help for not only me but with Tatum. She adores him.” Your face red from shouting you had moved in between him and Tatum’s room. He backed away from you a little and you proceeded by moving forward, getting him as far away from Tatum’s room as possible.   
“You would trust the princess of Asgard to a bionic freak show of a stranger more than you'd trust her with her own father? How the high and mighty have fallen...you aren't as righteous as you pretend to be are you, {Y/N}? Tatum deserves to know her birthright, she is above you both.” Clutching your fists together tightly you pushed back your hair before pacing a bit.   
“I have not fallen, I am not pretending to be something I am not.I am still the same person that fell in love with you and had your child. She will know her birthright but only when she is old enough to understand what you did to me and her. Besides it’s not like you will ever be the king again, because the only way you were ever king was because your brother was banished. SHe is not above her own mother and she is not above Bucky either.” While you and Loki yelled at each other Bucky was craddling Tatum in his arms while she shook a little.   
“Why is Mommy screaming? I don’t like it.” Tatum curled into Bucky more as her eyes started to tear up. 

“Shh, She will stop soon.” Bucky looked down to see that Tatum had changed into the full blue color from last week. Shit… Bucky got up and set her in her bed.   
“Do you want Mommy?” Tatum shook her head and Bucky dashed out of her room into the main room where you were with Loki.   
“Watch who you're talking to you, you vacuous excuse of a wench.” Loki’s hand went across your face, hard. Feeling blood rise to the surface you touched the spot before bringing your fingers down to see blood.You were about to react back before feeling Bucky grab your hand.   
“Where is she?”   
“In her room and you need to go to her now.” Your eyes went wide and rushed off leaving Bucky with Loki. Checking behind him Bucky approached Loki slowly. Gripping Loki’s throat with his metal arm, Bucky pushed him up against the wall.   
“You ever touch her again, I will kill you without hesitation…”   
“Eheh...you're just as bad, whoring around with something that belongs to me. I'm a god you mongrel, you and your scrap metal will never compare. Hit me if that makes you angry, but I won't be the only thing you hit when it's my name on her lips in the middle of the night.” Bucky was fueled with rage as he lifted Loki into the air and threw him onto the ground. Bucky picked up a knife from the table and held it against Loki’s throat.   
“I will slit your throat right here. She belongs to nobody and she will never utter your name, unless it is while she is beating the shit out of you.” Bucky pressed the knife to his throat with more pressure letting it break the skin. While they had been duking it out in the main room you had Tatum in your arms trying to calm her down but it wasn’t working. She was sobbing into your shirt and you knew that having Bucky there along with you would make it better. Regretting your decision you held Tatum close to you and carried her softly down the hall. Peeking around the corner you saw Bucky let go of Loki and he touched his neck. Loki was about to jump on Bucky when you walked out with Tatum. Bucky rushed over to you and kissed your forehead, making sure Loki saw. Tatum’s eyes locked on Bucky’s and she tucked herself into your chest. Her whole body was still blue as ever and Loki’s face was pale.   
“I think you need to leave now, Loki.”   
“Oh I'm not going anywhere. Look at her...that is my heritage coursing through her veins. You have no idea how to properly care for a child this gifted, but I can help her. Teach her. She deserves to not live in fear the way I did, to not hate herself. I think being raised around her sibling will help, I will teach and raise both my heirs into the nobility they were born to be. Don't deny her that.” You looked at him in disgust.   
“No, I know how to handle this Loki, She will embrace it and she won’t hate herself either. She is perfect and beautiful. It may be your heritage but she is my child, we gave you the chance to stay but you left. I can raise her perfectly fine after all she is my child and I have an amazing boyfriend to help me.” You handed Tatum over to Bucky and he rocked her while whispering calming things into her ear. You walked forward to Loki until he was backed into a wall, Taking his shoulder in your hands your breath hitched.   
“But I will tell you this. If you leave Felicity with your child like you did me. You might need to find another realm to live in, Because you break her I break you.” Loki felt a little defeated, seeing how strong you had become from the last time you two spoke. As you went back to Tatum Bucky handed her to you and he walked over to the door, opening it.   
“Get out…” Bucky gritted through his teeth while he pointed out into the hall. Loki stood in the doorway feeling a tear fill his eye.   
“{Y/N}..”   
“Go away.” You uttered silently before going into your bedroom cuddling Tatum. By this point she had calmed enough to make half of herself change back, while the other was still blue. Hearing Bucky shut the door and lock it he came over to you and examined your cut. Bucky went to your bathroom and grabbed a small first aid kit, coming back and sitting next to you. Wincing at the cleaning wipe you cuddled Tatum closer to you. Bucky wiped a small tear that was wiping down your face.   
“If you start crying, Tatum will get more upset.” Bucky finished cleansing to wound and put a small bandaid on it. You laid down on your neat bed and he moved himself next to you and wrapped an arm around your waist. Smiling down at Tatum you kissed her head while she clung to you.   
“I have to call Felicity…”   
“It can wait.” Bucky kissed behind you ear and you scooted into him. This was only the beginning of Loki wanting Tatum as his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't explain this in the last chapter, but the character Feilcity is modeled after my own best friend. She chose the name so if it is any easier just imagine your best friend is Felicity. It was easier to make a character than say {BF/N} everytime since it is already a reader insert type deal.   
> Thanks for reading and there is more to come very soon!


	6. Drama unfolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More twists yet to come.

Taking Bucky’s hand he walked down the street with you while holding Tatum on his hip. You two had decided this morning to take her to the park and help her get some more friends her age. Feeling the sun on your skin you breathed in deep and smiled, Bucky squeezed your hand and you all headed into the grass. Bucky at Tatum down and she went off to the dome climber where other children were and you worried. The other kids looked to be around five to seven and Tatum was only two.   
“Wait for Mommy, sweetie.” You let go of Bucky’s hand and caught up to Tatum. Bucky sat down on a nearby bench and watched the surroundings. Tatum smiled as you picked her up and she grabbed onto a yellow bar. Setting her feet on the blue one below it, you supported her while she moved. Tatum climbed away from your reach and you were alert to catch her at any moment. While you were helping Tatum climb Bucky had gotten a phone call.   
“Buck, We need you at the tower, now. Things have changed.” Steve was on the other line and he sounded worried.   
“Steve, I’m with {Y/N} right now and after the Loki thing I don’t feel right leaving her alone.”   
“We know Bucky. Remember.” Bucky sighed and pushed back his hair while switching the phone into his other hand.   
“Well Maybe it’s time to tell her.”   
“You know we can’t do that. Just get here quickly as possible.” Steve clicked off the line and Bucky tucked his phone back into his pocket. Bucky walked over to you, taking your hand.   
“I want you to meet some friends of mine.”   
“What? When?”   
“Um, if we leave now in about ten minutes.” You grabbed Tatum from the climber and sat her down on the mulch covered ground.   
“Bucky, I don’t know.”   
“Oh it’ll be fun. They will love you.” Bucky kissed the side of your forehead and you felt your nerves growing. Tatum gripped your hand and you led her away following Bucky.   
“But I want to play!”   
“We will come back I promise.” Bucky stopped and picked up Tatum, placing her on his hip again.   
“Now would you rather play with these boring kids or go meet my friends. The Avengers.”   
_____________________________________________________________________________

Now at Avengers tower you looked up the bright building and swallowed hard. Gripping Bucky’s hand tighter he kissed you before heading up in the elevator with you. Feeling your leg start to shake you saw Tatum start to reach for you and took her out of Bucky’s arms. Putting her on your hip and wrapping your arms around her. You heard the elevator ding and the gold doors opened to a room full of people.   
“Mr. Barnes and {Y/L/N} have arrived, Sir.”   
“Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y” You looked up at the man you had thanked the voice.   
“{Y/N}, meet the Avengers. Tony, Steve, Natasha, Pietro, Sam, Wanda, and Thor.” Bucky pointed to everyone as he spoke their names. Tatum waved and their faces all smiled at her. Moving into the room, you sat down with Tatum on an empty white couch.   
“Who is this little bundle?” Natasha asked leaning closer to Tatum.   
“I’m Tatum. I’m two.” Getting off of the couch Tatum walked over to Natasha, taking her hand she shook it lightly.   
“I like your hair.” Natasha’s hand touched one of her red streaks and she smiled.   
“Thank you.” Tatum looked around at everyone and gripped her hands together at Thor.   
“Bucky can we talk to you over here.” Steve, Tony, and Sam walked away with Bucky, while you stayed there with the others. Thor had picked Tatum up into his lap and he studied her a little before turning to you.   
“That face...I’d know that face anywhere...maiden...your young one, she is not of Barnes' descent is she?”   
“No, Tatum is two and me and Bucky have only been dating for two months. I was in a previous relationship with Loki. He left us however.” Thor face went into a sympathetic mood and he brushed by her hair.   
“I knew it. You've lain with my brother and no one thought to tell me?! This babe is my niece, am I not to watch her grow? Do I not get that right?” You wiped away some of your hair and chewed you nail a bit.   
“Wait. You’re the arrogant fool of a brother he talked about? I don’t mean to be rude but that’s all he called you when we were together.” Thor snorted a little and let Tatum play with his hands.   
“*snorts* I bet he did. Loki's coldness towards me knows no bounds. But I suppose I deserve it at the end of the day. I should have known about the small one...I would have come running. That I promise you.” You nodded your head and smiled lovingly at how Tatum was acting with Thor. At least she would have one family member around. Meanwhile Steve, Tony and Sam had taken Bucky off to a separate room.   
“What is she doing here?” Steve shut the door behind them all.   
“Steve I’m not going to leave her alone after what just happened with Loki.”   
“Sorry but maybe if you weren't busy snacking on reindeer games left overs this wouldn't be an issue.” Bucky tightened his hinds and gritted his teeth trying not to follow what his mind was pushing him to do.   
“Hey, I wouldn’t talk if I were you Tony. Going with Steve after Sam and him didn’t work.” Sam smirked over at Steve, before pulling off his jacket.   
“What about Sam?”   
“All this started after me and Felicity got married.”   
“And Felicity’s baby? Is it really Loki’s?”   
“No, it’s mine, they use protection.”   
“This job was about protection and surveillance on her, Tatum and Loki. You got to close Buck.” Steve sat down in a chair next to Tony differing the baby subject and Tony instinctively gripped Steve’s inner thigh.   
“She hasn’t done anything wrong, plus you all are my friends, I want her to meet everyone. She needs to be part of my life.”   
“Sure thing Metallica, only one little problem. You were supposed to keep her safe Barnes, not invite her into our own personal hell. Seems to me if you loved her you'd keep your dick in your pants and your head out of your ass.” Bucky slammed his hands on the table, seeing the table crack under his metal hand he paced.   
“Tony, I am fine. Sure I have bad days, we all do. But how is it that you all get to be happy and I don’t? I love her and I am keeping this relationship with her. I can and will protect her, along with Tatum. Keep me on this project or don’t I don’t care.” Bucky stormed out of the room and Steve chased after him.   
“Buck, You know you can’t do that. You know to much.”   
“Then let’s tell her we are watching her every move. Tell her that her best friend is just pretend dating Loki.”   
“You know we can’t.”   
“Why not Steve? I can’t stand lying to her much longer.” Bucky looked around the corner and saw your smiling face. Happy. Tony came walking around the corner, taking Steve’s hand.  
“We are leaving now.”   
"I'll see you later, Buck....if you don't get us all turned into Asgardian meal tickets first. You'd think you'd have had enough experience being meat on ice."   
“You won’t have to worry, taste too much like whiskey for Loki’s tastes.” Bucky turned away and smiled at you brightly,   
“Ready to go?” Standing up you took Bucky hand and Tatum hugged Thor’s neck before hopping off of his lap and taking Bucky’s outstretched hand.   
“It was nice meeting you all.” Waving your hand at them all before the elevator doors close. Letting out a deep sigh you wipe your lips. Looking up at Bucky he pressed his hand to your lower back and kissed you hard.   
“I want a kiss too!” Bucky smiled within the kiss he was holding with you, and pulled away. Bucky kneeled down to Tatum and kissed her cheek. Tatum giggled and hugged Bucky’s leg.   
“She adores you.” You muttered out under your breath and walked towards the elevator doors that opened. Walking back home with Bucky you kept laughing and giggling at all of his jokes and comments. Going up to the apartment, You opened your door and Tatum ran inside, grabbing up her bear and running off to her room.   
“Where are you going?”   
“Room.” You rolled your eyes and let Bucky come into the room behind you, shutting the door. Bucky grabbed your hips and moved you up against the door.   
“Bucky.” Bucky moved some hair out of your face and just looked at you.   
“What are you doing?” Bucky kissed you softly as you moved up against him.   
“I love you.”   
“Hmm?”   
“I love you.” Bucky whispered into your ear, you tugged at his hair a little.   
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are more surprises headed your way, Stay tuned and you wont expect any of it.... *evil laugh*


	7. Relationships start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am explaining the three main relationships in this fic now. Enjoy :)

Bucky set his duffel bag next to your door in the hall and slowly knocked. Bucky was leaving for a mission and hated every detail about it. He would be gone for a month and he didn’t want to leave. You opened your door and saw a sad Bucky standing in the hall. You opened your door and Tatum rushed up to him. Grabbing his leg, he picked her up and shut your door behind him.   
“Are you leaving now?” You walked up to Bucky.   
“Sadly. I am, Baby.” You hugged Bucky tightly as he stroked you hair.   
“Can I give you something?” Tatum pointed to the floor and Bucky sat her down. Tatum looked through her toys and Bucky gripped the back of your head. Pulling your lips into his you moaned quietly and held his hips. Bucky’s teeth nipped at your bottom lip, asking you for an entrance. Letting his tongue pass into your mouth he leaned you back a bit. His tongue moved over your own and went over the little cracks in your teeth. His hand on your lower back, he pulled you against him, feeling his hard abs under his plain shirt you pressed your hands against him.   
“We should stop or I am never gonna let you leave.” Bucky kissed you powerfully one last time before gripping your hand.   
“Here.” Tatum held up a little gray elephant to Bucky and he took it from her hands.   
“I can’t take your elephant.”   
“But what if you forget me?” Bucky hugged her tightly.   
“How could I forget you, Doll? You’re my favorite girl.” Bucky kissed her forehead before taking the small elephant, standing up to you and giving you one last kiss.   
“You too.” Bucky rubbed Tatum’s head before reaching for the doorknob.   
“Keep this locked, and there is a you know in your cabinet.”   
“Bucky, I don’t want that near Tatum.”   
“Its for your protection. She can’t even reach it.” Your crossed your arms, and motioned toward the cabinet. Bucky sighed and walked over taking a small handgun from your cabinet. Tucking it into his duffel bag he picked it up from the ground.   
“Better?”   
“Much. Thank you.” Pecking his lips you shoved him slightly down the hall and he smiled back at you before leaving.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
Felicity walked into Sam’s house and her hands were shaking.   
“What’s wrong, Kitten?” Sam took her hands and he tucked her face into his chest. Her breathing was heavy and she felt a few tears escape her eyes.   
“I’m pregnant, Sam.”   
“That’s amazing news. Why are you crying?” Your best friend Felicity. You had known her since the eighth grade but she went to college and moved to Brooklyn. You knew she was there but you had started law school. After moving to Brooklyn after college, Felicity went into the peace corps and that is where she met Sam Wilson. She had been there for two years, helping the victims of a natural disaster in Wakanda. While they were fighting HYDRA, Sam got shot down and crashed into a building Felicity was in. Sam grabbed her by the waist and threw her to safety before the building crumbled. SHe spent months helping him recover, falling in love. He stayed there for the two years Felicity was assigned until Steve needed his help. Getting married in secret, and after trying to have a baby but failing. They decided to move with him to help, heading back to Brooklyn she joined SHIELD. Before Felicity got on a case her and Sam were having fertility problems it finally had worked two months ago and she was losing it. The case SHIELD had been assigned on, was watching Loki, while the Avengers were watching you and Tatum. Felicity seduced Loki after he left you and she kept her marriage from you but still tried with Sam for a baby. Yes Loki and Felicity did have sex but only with a condom, saying he didn’t want a {Y/N} repeat. But after finding out she was pregnant she knew it was only a matter of time before he found out.   
“I ruined the case...I’m such a fuck up.” Felicity sniffled a little while Sam wiped away her tears.   
“You are not, You did not ruin the case either. It’s falling apart as is. Bucky is too involved to try and keep it from her any longer. We can just pretend it’s Loki for the mean time. Say the condom broke.” Sam kissed her powerfully, she moaned a little while Sam picked her up on his hips. Moving her over to his bed he stopped kissing her and grabbed a small silver band off of the table and slipped it on Felicity's ring finger.   
“Still feels like I’m marrying you every time I put it on you.” Sam kissed her neck and she pulled off his forest green shirt. His chiseled abs made her chew her lip, hearing her phone ring in her back pocket she sighed and picked it up.   
“Hello?” Felicity’s voice sounding impatient as ever.   
"Are you alright, love? You sound...distracted." Loki’s voice pierced through the phone. Seeing Sam roll his eyes and grit his teeth, he rested his head on Felicity's chest.”   
“I’m just on break. Why?” You held onto the back of Sam’s head and smiled.   
“Hm. Well I was phoning to tell you to meet me at Zenkichi for lunch. We are having Anago & Cream Cheese Tempura and I want you here at six. Oh and wear that skimpy red number, would you? It's ravishing on you.” Felicity sighed heavily and hung up her phone.   
“I have to go babe.” Sam lifted her shirt and kissed up her center. Moaning in the back of her throat she pushed Sam away. Sitting up she sat down her phone and went over to her closet.   
“Why does he get all the fun?”   
“Blame Fury, he assigned me on this.” She grabbed a red dress from the closet and stripped off her regular clothes. Slipping on the dress Felicity adjusted the loww v-neck and fluffed her hair a bit.   
“Take it off.”   
“He told me to wear this, Sam.”   
“I don’t give a shit, You only get to where that with me. When we are out together. Not for that douchebag.”   
“What am I supposed to do, He is so controlling.”   
“I am your husband and he does not own you.” Sam picked out a white dress with black lace down the side. Taking the red dress off of her Sam slipped the white one on.   
“There, go tame the reindeer.” Felicity kissed him hard and slipped off her ring, giving it back to Sam.   
“I hate having to leave you.”   
“I know, But soon Felicity.” Sam kissed her hungrily before moving her out of the door. She waved Sam a goodbye and went to Loki. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Meanwhile while all of this was happening in Brooklyn Tony and Steve had been invited to a launch of the particle accelerator. When they had arrived at STAR Labs Tony had run off to look at all of the tech with Cisco while Steve looked around at some of the inventions around. Tony had been introduced to Dr. Wells and he invited him to be next to his side when he turned it on. Tony thanked him and accepted. While everyone was clapping and celebrating about the brand new invention, Tony had run off with Dr. Wells to his lab to try and reason with him about turning the accelerator off, while Steve got a call from Bucky. Stepping away from the party outside Steve took the call.   
“You don’t need this. You know it’s a bio-hazard waiting to happen. It’s just putting all of these people to risk.” Dr. Wells ignored him and continued to show him around. A few moments later a bright yellow light began buzzing on the screen and Dr. Wells shut the labs doors.   
“Cisco, take Ronnie down to the accelerator and turn it off, it’s going haywire.” Tony’s face flushed and he took out his phone. Dialing Steve it went to voicemail.   
“Shit. Wells, you have to get all of these people out of here.”   
“As soon as they lock the door, everyone inside will be safe.” Tony dialed Steve again getting his voicemail.   
“Steve, Babe, where are you.” Tony dialed again, not knowing Steve was outside on the phone.   
Feeling a blast go through the ground Tony rushed out into the main dining area to see everyone was fine. His eyes darted outside and he saw Steve get struck by a red and yellow lighting strike.   
“Steve!” Cisco grabbed Tony’s arm and stopped him.   
“Stop! It’s not passed yet. You will get damage too.”   
“He is my boyfriend, Like I give a shit!” Tony rushed outside and picked Steve from the ground, he held him against his chest.   
“Steve. Please.” Tony rushed over to his car and drove Steve quickly to the hospital. His mind flashing back to right before they left for the event. The hot water running in between their bodies in the shower. It can’t end like this, Not after this great day.


	8. Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun times....

You yawned quietly while walking with one of Tatum’s sippy cups, filled with water, back to her room. 

“Here Baby.” Handing the cup to her Tatum took a few sips before handing it back to you. You sat the cup down on the nightstand. Picking Tatum up you set her in bed and pulled her cover up.   
“When is Bucky home?” Kissing your forehead you sat on the edge of her bed. Bucky had been gone for a month and a half now and you missed him like crazy, You saw Tatum missed him too.   
“He is catching bad guys right now sweetie. But he will be back I promise.” Tatum adjusted in her bed and you smiled. Clicking the gate up you took her cup and switched off her light before shutting the door. Walking back into the main room you sat down her cup and started picking things up on the floor, and putting them back into her small chest. Folding up the small pink blanket you draped it over the couch arm and sat down. Grabbing your smartphone you started scrolling through various social media sites. After a while you felt your eyes getting heavy and closed them for a few moments, but before you knew it, you were asleep. Holding your phone against your chest you adjusted your head, comfortably on the couch arm. Resting quickly, there was no sound in the apartment. Meanwhile Bucky had just gotten home from the mission and he sat his bag in his apartment before carefully knocking on your door quietly. Bucky had Tatum’s elephant in his hand and he knocked once more. Receiving no answer Bucky opened your front door and slowly walked into your apartment.   
“{Y/N}?” Bucky shut the door behind himself and saw you adjust yourself on the couch. Still sound asleep he quietly walked over to you and kneeled down. Kissing your lips softly you opened your eyes to see Bucky’s shining blue eyes looking at you.   
“Hey there, Sleeping Beauty.”   
“Mm, Hi.” You stretched slightly before sitting up, adjusting your hair. Bucky reached up and cupped your face.   
“Bucky, You’re hurt.” Your eyes spotted some blood on his hairline. You got up quickly and grabbed a towel wetting it. Dabbing his face with it, Bucky held your hand, while you cleaned up the blood.   
“Is Tatum asleep? I need to give her toy back.”   
“Yeah, she has been out for about two hours. You could sneak in there and give her the toy.” Wrapping the bloody towel up into a ball you threw it in the trash. Bucky stood up and brushed some of his hair back.   
“I’ll be back.” Bucky walked quietly into Tatum’s room trying not to disturb her. Setting the small elephant in her arms. Moving some of her hair from her face Bucky smiled and Tatum moved a bit before opening her eyes.   
“Go back to sleep, Doll.” Tatum smiled and gripped her bear tighter. Bucky adjusted some of her covers and she gripped his hand.   
“Are you gonna leave again?”   
“No, I’m gonna stay.”   
“Please don’t leave us again, Daddy.” Bucky looked at Tatum as she quickly fell back asleep. Bucky slipped his hands away and shut her door. You had moved onto the couch and flicked the TV onto some old movie. Bucky’s face was pale and his hand was shaking.   
“Bucky, What’s wrong?” Bucky swallowed hard and came over to sit next to you.   
“Uhm, Tatum just called me Daddy.”  
“What do you expect?”   
“But I’m not her dad.”   
“Bucky, She has no father figure, you are the main man in her life. She adores you.” You kissed Bucky’s cheek softly and he felt a smile pull at his lips.   
“But Loki is her dad.”   
“Bucky, Look at me. I would rather have you be her dad than that manipulative freak who is an asshole excuse for a god.” Bucky pushed you against the couch, kissing you lovingly. You linked your fingers with his own and moved them around in the air.   
_____________________________________________________________________________

Sam and Felicity had been trying to figure everything out about the baby. Tony had moved Steve back to his lab and he had been in a coma since the incident at Central City but he agreed to let Sam and Felicity to come over because Fury demanded a paternity test. Felicity’s hands were shaking and Sam pulled her into his chest.   
“Everything will be fine, Kitten. This is our baby and nothing can take that away from us.” Sam smiled at you while the elevator doors opened. Seeing Tony check Steve’s vitals he moved over him with a small scanner.   
“Stark. We’re ready.” Tony set down the scanner and let out a breath.   
“Sit here, F.R.I.D.A.Y. will scan you.” Sam picked up Felicity on the table and Tony pressed a small button. F.R.I.D.A.Y. moved a red light over Felicity and processed the information.   
“Report.”   
“The subject is a twenty three year old female, with blonde hair and green eyes. She is currently five feet and four inches tall and weighs approximately one hundred and twenty five pounds. Two months pregnant. The child belongs to Sam Wilson who is thirty three years old. He is currently five feet and ten inches tall and weighs approximately one hundred and eighty pounds.” Sam kissed Felicity and she smiled.   
“I told Fury. Thank you Stark.”   
“My pleasure. F.R.I.D.A.Y run a full scan on Rogers, Steven.” Friday ran a scan that took about ten minutes.   
“Patient Steven Grant Rogers is a ninety five year old male, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He is currently six feet tall and weighs approximately one hundred and seventy five pounds. Patient is seven weeks pregnant. The child belongs to you, Sir.” Tony dropped his glass of scotch he was nursing and took his small scanner to Steve’s lower torso.   
“Shit.” The lighting strike that hit Steve had caused a change in him. Steve had developed a uterus and he was pregnant. Tony vividly remembered them having sex before leaving for Central city. Tony was cursing under his breath and kept scanning and scanning. Steve was still in his coma and it worried him even more.   
“We will figure this out, I promise.” Tony kissed the side of Steve’s head and went back to working on his tech, not letting his eyes leave Steve for long.   
______________________________________________________________________________

You had cuddled up against Bucky on the couch while he stroked your hair. Your breath was slow and calm. His lips were pressed against the top of your head. Bucky was watching the run of old movies that had come on and he felt at home. Holding you in his arms, he felt a deep sadness inside of him. I want this to be over. Bucky thought over and over to himself.   
“I got you.” Bucky whispered when you moved a bit in his arms.


	9. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky have a little fun while Loki hatches a plot

Bucky flipped a pancake in the pan before setting it back on the stove. Flipping back his hair, Bucky picked up a plate and flipped the pancake onto it. Bucky took his time cooking the other one and he smiled. Pouring some syrup into a small bowl, Bucky placed them all neatly on a small food tray for you.   
“Breakfast for the lovely.” You turned over and sat up a little, smiling at him. Glancing over at the clock you jumped a little.   
“I have to take Tatum to daycare.”   
“Relax, I woke her up and took her this morning. Letting you sleep.”   
“You didn’t have to do that. Or this.” Looking down at the tray you leaned forward a bit kissing him softly.   
“Eat, then we can do that.” Bucky winked at you before standing up a bit. Grabbing his wrist you set the tray on the table beside you and pulled him down on top of you. Kissing him hard you gripped the back of his head. Holding his lips against your own, you felt him bite your lower lip and giggled a little. Bucky ran his fingers down your side and went back up it gingerly. You stopped kissing him and pulled off your purple tank top, exposing your chest area. Bucky’s eyes wide, he didn’t know where to go. His hand went onto your breast as he attacked your neck with little nips and licks. You tugged at the bottom of Bucky’s shirt and pulled it over his head , tossing it on the floor.   
“{Y/N}, Are you sure you want to do this?”   
“Positive.” Pulling Bucky back into the heated kiss his finger massage your pert nipple. You moan into his mouth while his tongue explored your mouth. Bucky took his time and sat up slowly. Getting off the bed Bucky took off his jeans and tossed them next to the wall.   
“Stay right there.” Bucky winked at you and disappeared for a few moments, coming back with a cup of crushed ice. Your breath hitched and you licked your lips seeing him hover over you. Taking a piece of ice into his mouth, He leaned down and switched the ice from his mouth to your own. Letting that piece melt in your mouth he grabbed another one and dragged it slowly around your nipples. Gripping the sheets you let out a deep breath, the ice slowly melted and you felt his cold tongue sucking on your breast.   
“Bucky.” Your voice was breathless and it turned Bucky on more than he was. Feeling a bulge on your thigh you glanced down. Seeing Bucky grab one more piece of ice, Bucky dragged it down your center. Leaving it on your belly button he pulled down your boxers and pushed your thighs apart. Rubbing your inner thigh you watched as he kissed your pelvic bones. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, because of your stretch marks you moved your hands to cover them. Bucky moved them back and kissed them softly.   
“You’re beautiful, Don’t hide any of it.” Bucky held your wrists while his tongue teasing your wet slit. You moved your legs farther apart and his sucked on your clit.   
“Yes, Bucky.” Your fingers tangled in his hair, holding him on your sex. His tongue went in circles on your clit while you felt his metal fingers start to tease your wet folds. Moving down onto them he took his hand and held it up to your mouth. You closed your lips around them sucking them, making sure they were wet enough to go inside you smoothly. Trailing his fingers down you again he stuck them inside of you and curled them. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as he went a slow speed.   
“Are you okay?” You nod your head silently while he slipped his third fingers into you. Moving on his fingers he took his tongue off of your now swollen clit and licked the top of your entrance and you gasped at the pleasure. Bucky’s piercing icy blue eyes looked up at you and he directed his attention back to you. You licked your lips and felt Bucky’s fingers scratch at your g-spot.   
“Oh! Right there!” Bucky followed your moans and scratched at it again. Over and Over. you moaned and wriggled under his hands. His tongue still teasing the top of your entrance. The continued scratching and the feeling of Bucky’s hot tongue pushed you over your brink and you came over his fingers. Lapping up the remnants of your climax, you felt your body heating up as his tongue kept going at your sex. Sitting up you pushed Bucky back up to the top of the bed and pulled off his boxers. His hard member popped out of the constricting boxers and hovered over his stomach. His tip glistening with pre-cum and you licked it carefully. Taking his full length into your mouth his hand was already in your hair helping you bob up and down on his dick. He groaned low in his throat and rested his head back against the headboard. You came up off of his dick and teased the tip with your tongue. Licking around it your played around the opening. Feeling his dick twitch in his mouth you took it into your hot mouth again. Bobbing up and down on him you scratched his inner thigh and his dick twitched in your mouth.   
“Go ahead cum for me, Baby.” Bucky growled a little, while he bucked into your mouth. Slowly slipping your mouth up and down his shaft he arched his back and he blew his load into you. Swallowing it hard you wiped your mouth clean from your slavia. Bucky gripped your hips and pushed you against the bed. Kissing you his tongue didn’t ask for permission he just went in. You tasted of him and he still tasted of you.   
“Damn, I taste good.” Bucky stated his hard tip, rubbing against your slit. Bucky moved up behind you and tucked your knees into your chest. His mouth was planted on your neck and without warning he slipped into you. Gasping at the feeling he wrapped his arms around you and flicked your nipple while he marked your neck.   
“More.” Bucky didn’t listen to you and he moved himself in and out of you. Taking his full length out of you each time. Making it more pleasurable for you each time. His thumb was rubbing your clit simultaneously with his pluses. Bucky sped up a bit and you gripped his upper arm. Bucky angled himself enough to hit your g-spot correctly.   
“Yes...Oh right there Bucky.” His hot breath on your neck sent shivers down your spine. He rammed into you. Your cheeks flushed and you bit your bottom lip. Bringing blood from the inside of your mouth you moaned loudly. Going in harder and harder you felt yourself coming upon a climax again and Bucky pressed his teeth into your skin. Pushing you over the climax your walls clenched around his cock and he blew his load into you. Not caring about it, he pulled out of you and you curled up next to you.   
“You’re breakfast is cold.”   
“I beg to differ. My breakfast seems pretty hot.” Bucky kissed your forehead and you swirled circles around on his chest while you two talked.   
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile while you and Bucky were verifying the relationship, Loki had found out about the daycare and hatched a plan. He walked up to the sunshine daycare and opened the door.   
“Welcome to sunshine, How may we help you today sir?”   
“I've come to gather Tatum, daughter of Loki.”   
“Are you with Mrs.{Y/L/N} or Mr. Barnes. She doesn’t have you listed as a pickup buddy.” Loki rolled his eyes at the female before smirking at her.   
“Did you not hear me? I am her father, it is my right and privilege to attain her from this wretched place.” The woman picked up the phone not wanting to have an angry parent on her first day and asked for Tatum. Not long after another lady walked out of a room with Tatum and placed her in front of Loki.   
“We hope you come back so soon.” The lady waved Tatum goodbye But Loki was already halfway out of the door with her. Tatum looked up at Loki and yanked her hand away from him.   
“Who are you? Where is my Mommy?” Loki kneeled down to her level and brushed her hair back.   
“Darling, look at me. I am your father.” Tatum stepped back a bit and crossed her arms at her.   
"Nuh-Uh, I have a daddy already and his name is Bucky..." Loki scoffed before picking Tatum up. He rushed off towards his apartment. Taking Tatum to the shared apartment of him and Felicity he sat down on the couch with her and she started crying for you. Unknowingly, you had driven to the daycare with Bucky to pick up Tatum. Walking into the building with Bucky hand in hand you asked for Tatum but the girl behind the counter said she had already left for the day.   
“What do you mean? Left? She is two!”   
“Well a man claiming to be her dad came in and it being my first day I didn’t want anything bad to happen.” Your face turned red and you let go of Bucky’s hand.   
“YOU LET MY LITTLE GIRL LEAVE WITH LOKI! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE   
LETTING HER LEAVE WITH HIM!” Your voice echoed through the halls and two other people came rushing over.   
“Baby, calm down.” Your eyes flooded with tears and you took out your phone calling Felicity.   
“Hey, babe.”   
“Where is Loki?”   
“I’m guessing the apartment, why?”   
“Because your boyfriend just kidnapped my daughter.” You breathed heavily and waited for a response. “Where are you anyway?”   
“I’m uh...at work.” Felicity lied through her teeth, she was with Sam.” You hung up your phone and rushed outside taking the car keys from your pocket and zooming off in the direction of Felicity and Loki’s apartment. While you were just learning about the incident, Tatum had turned a deep blue and Loki was the same color trying to calm her. Nothing worked. Without knocking you threw open the door and saw Loki cuddling a crying Tatum on the couch.   
“Daddy!” Tatum tried to wriggle away from Loki’s arms as she gripped her hands toward Bucky, but he stood up, holding her tightly.   
“Give me back my daughter, Loki.” He wiped away her tears and smiled.   
“Tatum is MINE, (Y/N). Dare you pretend she isn't next in line to my throne? Do you deny our precious one what only I can offer?”   
“She may have your DNA, but she does not belong to you. I took care of her. Let me do that now. Before I let Bucky do what he is thinking right now.” Loki scoffed as you walked forward a bit.   
“Pardon, but I'm not bothered by your walking pleasure toy.” You stepped closer to Loki and held out your hands. “You have no authority over me or her you mewling midgardian whore.” Tatum wriggled out of Loki’s hands and you quickly grabbed her and shushed her quietly, but she reached out for Bucky. Letting her climb into his arms, her skin immediately started changing. Loki’s eyes teared up as Bucky kissed her forehead. You moved toward Loki and pushed him up against the wall.   
“You touch her again, I will murder you.” Slapping his face hard, you walked away with Bucky. Slamming the door behind you, you heard a loud scream and a few things clattering while you left the hallway. You had taken Tatum away from the building and headed home. Bucky kept her close to his chest and kept kissing her head while your eyes never left her.   
“I hate him.” You felt tears run down your face, while you leaned against Bucky on the couch.   
“What is his obsession with her. He has another kid on the way, maybe he can have that one. Not Tatum. He lost that chance.” You sniffled and felt a small hand wipe your tears away.   
“Don’t cry, Mommy.” Tatum pressed a small kiss to your cheek and you smiled.   
“I’m just glad you’re safe.”


	10. It all falls down

Felicity flipped another page in her book as she sipped on her hot tea. This was one of her favorite things to do. Cuddle up with a book and something hot to drink. Loki came around the corner and smiled at her. Sitting down next to her Loki leaned over and kissed her neck repeatedly.  
“Loki, I'm trying to read.”  
"This isn't my first child, my love. I know your body must be aching for attention. Let me give you what you need." Loki pressed a soft kiss to her neck again. His hot breath on her neck made he want to run to Sam.  
“No.” Felicity stood up and started walking off in the direction of the bedroom. Loki caught up to her quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist. Holding her against him, his lips landed on your neck again.  
"Do not lie for my sake, (your name) was insatiable when our precious one was nestled inside her." Pulling away from Loki, you felt his grip get tighter.  
“Loki, I said no, stop.”  
"What if your king commands it anyway, hmm? You can't stop me." Loki took Felicity’s things out of her hands and set them on the small desk nearby. Moving her into the bedroom Felicity felt her heart race, her breath was hitched in her throat and she felt a tear run down her face.  
“What if we do this later? I’m sure I’ll be in the mood?” Loki ignored your attempt at bargaining and pushed you over to the bed. Loki watched you intently as he began to take off his clothes. Felicity darted toward the door but Loki, jumped in front of her, his shirt still hanging on his neck. Felicity moved back into the corner. Loki moved over to her, completely naked, and pulled her shirt off. Kissing her chest, she wriggled away a bit before Loki tightened his grip on her wrists. Unbuckling her pants he moved them off of her with his teeth and made her step out of them. Loki bent her over the side of the bed and bent over her. Kissing her shoulder blades and down her spine, she shivered at his touch.  
“Loki, please don’t do this.”  
"But you're beautiful when you're carrying what belongs to me...and by extension, YOU belong to me."His fingers grazed by her panties before taking them off of her. His finger rubbed her slit and he smiled a bit.  
"Ah, I knew you were being coy. Look, How ready for me you already are." Loki pumped his twitching cock a few times before lining it up to her entrance and going into Felicity hard. She screamed in pain as Loki went further. Crying profusely he leaned down to kiss her back. His long hair tickling her skin. He growled several time in his throat and she bit down on the sheets trying to muffle her screams, not to alert anyone.  
“Stop it! Let go of me!” Loki ignoring the words out of her mouth and kept going. Picking up his pace he rammed into her at his fastest speed. He covered Felicity's mouth and held down the back of her throat before he continued. Feeling him finish insdie of her he pulsed into you a few more times before scratching her back.  
"If you'd just cooperated that would have felt a lot better, love." Loki whispered into her ear before lightly kissing her plump lips. She pulled away a bit, wiping a tear from her face. Loki moved Felicity up on the bed and threw a cover over her. Pulling his pants on, he went outside and out onto the balcony to smoke. Felicity wiped away her tears as she began to cry more. Slowly getting up from the bed, she moved slowly, still sore from his roughness. Felicity grabbed her clothes along with her phone and locked herself in the bathroom. Getting dressed the best she could she held back her tears as the line rang.  
You were reading on the couch while Bucky played with Tatum. Hearing your phone ring you sighed thinking it was work but relaxed when you saw Felicity’s name popping up on the screen.  
“{Y/N}...are you still mad at me?” You had been upset that Felicity decided to stay with Loki after he had taken Tatum but you could stay mad at her very long.  
“No, You can’t help who you love.” Felicity cried into the phone and you grabbed your keys.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Loki… raped me.” Felicity’s voice was cracking and she was crying uncontrollably.  
“HE DID WHAT?”  
“Can you come get me?” You told Bucky to watch Tatum while you rushed over to her apartment in your car. Getting there you knocked on the door and Loki answered.  
“Where is she?” You pushed pashed Loki, and looked around frantically.  
“Loki, Where the fuck is Felicity? What did you do to her?”  
"She's recuperating. You know as well as I that she's a fragile little thing, sometimes having her world rocked by God wears her out." You growled at his direction and opened the door to the bedroom, seeing the bathroom door was locked you knocked quietly and Felicity opened the door slowly. Her eyes were red and her face was splotchy from her rubbing her tears away. Your tucked your phone in your back pocket and helped her off the floor. Felicity leaned on you and she cried even more on your shoulders. Loki reached a hand up and you moved her behind you.  
“Touch her and you die. How could you think It was okay to rape her?!”  
"Rape? Hardly. You should have felt how sickeningly wet she was for me. She knows her place, she just likes to play." Loki flipped back his hair and you scoffed at him.  
“Does it look like she was playing? She is hurt and she is leaving your sorry ass.” Walking to the front door with Felicity draped around you shoulder you opened the front door and helped her into the hallway.  
"Where do you think you're taking her? She doesn't want to leave me...Felicity come back here, I demand--I don't understand, I've given you everything." Felicity stopped in the doorway and stared at Loki with anger in her eyes.  
“This baby isn’t yours.”  
"I swear to Asgard above if you walk out that door...fine. Sod all of you pathetic quims! Always taking what you need and running like the cowards you pieces of midgardian trash are! I should have killed you all when I had the chance...I won't make the same mistake twice." You slammed the door behind you and help Felicity to your car. Buckling her into the passenger seat you drove off. Felicity pulled out her phone and frantically started texting.  
“Who are you texting?”  
“Someone important.”  
“Is it the baby’s daddy?”  
“I’ll explain when we get to your house.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________

You had gotten to the house and saw Bucky had taken Tatum across the hall, knocking on his door you told him what happened and he followed you across the hallway. Felicity sat in the corner of your couch while you shut the door.  
“Felicity how did this happen?” She sniffled a little before placing her phone down.  
“He...he wanted to ya know, but I didn’t so he decided that i was “playing hard to get” and he went with that.” You tensed your fists and clenched your bottom jaw.  
“You can stay here as long as you want to...you know that right?” Felicity shook her head and clutched a pillow on the couch tighter. Sighed you started to move over to her but your door swung open and Sam wilson came inside, heading straight to Felicity. She broke down as soon as he touched her and you were confused.  
“Is the baby okay? How are you?” Sam kissed her temple and pet her hair.  
“Sam? What are- ah you are the baby daddy.”  
“I am more than that. I’m her husband.” Bucky stood up behind you and shook his head at Sam.  
“Sam. Don’t.”  
“Don’t do what?” You sat down in the side chair and thought for a few moments.  
“Wait, when did you get married, what don’t you want him to do? I am so confused.” Felicity sniffled and sat up a bit before looking at you.  
“{Y/N}, listen to what I am about to tell you and follow along okay.” You nodded your head and waited.  
“I have been married to Sam for two years now and we met in Wakanda, when I was with the peace corps. I didn’t tell you because Steve had called us back and I got hired by SHIELD. To fake date Loki. They set up camera and mics everywhere, even in here. We have been watching you and Loki for nine months now. All the Avengers except Thor know and we kept it from you. Just for your protection...I’m so sorry.” You stood up and punched the wall next to you. Glancing over at Bucky, who was holding Tatum you shook your head as tears ran down your face.  
“Bucky? Were you just…” You couldn’t utter the words. Your throat burned and your stomach was in knots.  
“How could you! I slept with you. I love you. Then I find out about everything!”  
“Baby, sit down let me explain.” Bucky reached out a hand for you, raising your own up you walked out of the room and rushed down the hall to the laundry room. Bucky urged Sam and Felicity to keep an eye on Tatum as he rushed after you. Finding you pacing between the washers and dryers he came up to you and stopped your pacing.  
“Hey {Y/N} calm down.”  
“How can I? My best friend lied to me, you lied to me. I can’t stand being lied to anymore.” You hopped up on a random washer and pushed back your hair.  
“How about we go to Avengers tower tomorrow and you can find out everything. I promise. But here is something I can promise you now. I love you and I want to be here for you no matter what.” You leaned on his chest and he kissed the top of your head.  
“I love you too.” Sniffling a bit you started to move off of the washer and Bucky held your legs there.  
“You want to know something.”  
“Hm.”  
“This is where we first kissed.” Bucky kissed your lips passionately and you smiled within the kiss. He laced his fingers with your own and pulled you off to the ground,breaking it.  
“Let’s go, comfort Felicity.” You said pulling Bucky alone behind you. Even though in the back of your mind you couldn’t help but wonder…  
Were you just a mission?


	11. The truth hurts....

Tony scanned over Steve’s motionless body and he sighed again. Same results, same everything. Tony sat his device down and laid his head on his hands, watching Steve breath. He had been in this coma for two months to the day and Tony kept getting more and more worried. He just wanted him to wake up.   
“Come on, wake up baby.” Tony pressed a kiss to his temple and turned around to the ultrasound F.R.I.D.A.Y had taken. The small figure on the screen made Tony tear up a bit, as he glanced back at his husband. Taking a few sips of his whiskey he busied himself with new updates to his suit.   
“T...tony?” Steve’s voice was scratchy and dry and he looked for water. Tony rushed over to Steve as he tugged at the I.V he had.   
“Hey, how are you feeling?” Tony brushed back some of Steve’s hair and he smiled up at him. His blue eyes gleaming behind his eyelashes.   
“Fine, What happened?” Steve coughed and Tony reached for a cup of water, letting him drink most of it. Tony helped Steve sit up and he adjusted the back of the bed accordingly. Tony kissed Steve forcefully making his lips tingle. Steve cupped Tony’s face as he applied the same amount of pressure.   
“Tony, what are you hiding from me?”   
“What do you mean? F.R.I.D.A.Y, do a power scan.” F.RI.D.A.Y ran a purple light over Steve and beeped a few times.   
“Status of Rogers,Steven. Abilities include, peak human strength, escalated metabolism, and has healed his all of his previous ailments as a child. He has also developed empathic abilities. Meaning he can sense what others are feeling.” F.R.I.D.A.Y stopped talking and Tony rolled his eyes at Steve.  
“Great as if you needed anymore abilities.” Steve smirked back and felt a different emotion other than Tony’s and looked around.   
“Who else is here?” Tony pressed a hand to Steve’s lower stomach and smiled slightly.   
“T-tony I can’t be pregnant. I don’t have those parts.”   
“The lighting strike that hit you, putting you in the coma made you develop a uterus. Since you and Mr. Stark had some personal time on the jet I would suggest using protection next time Mr.Stark.” F.R.I.D.A.Y chimed in and tony glared at the screen.   
“We’re having a baby? Tony! We’re having a baby!” Steve pulled Tony’s lips into his and felt him climb over him. Tony gripped Steve’s jaw line as Steve’s hands went down Tony’s side.   
“Tony, why don’t we wait a little bit before reconnecting.” Tony rested his forehead against Steve’s and smiled.   
“I’m just glad you’re back baby.”   
______________________________________________________________________________  
You had dropped Tatum off at one of your friends house not wanting her to be part of this drama. Bucky had driven you to her house and taken you to the tower. Your mind paired with your anxiety was getting the best of you. Am I just a mission? Is Bucky just playing me for the fool I am? I knew we shouldn’t have dated. Choking back your tears, you felt Bucky gripping your hands and you gave him a small smile. While he parked you rubbing your lower arms trying to get the goosebumps to go away.   
“Ready?” You nodded your head and went up in the elevator. The ride up felt like a lifetime. You saw Bucky getting closer to you and turned to him. Wrapping you in his arms, he placed a soft kiss to the top of you head.   
“No matter what happens, I love you.” Those words made your anxiety worse and you heard the doors slide open. Seeing Sam cuddling Felicity on the small couch, Natasha and Scott were talking at the bar. You nodded at everyone before kneeling in front of Felicity and rubbing her arm.  
“How you feeling, babe?” Felicity nodded her head before a few tears fell from her eyes, you wiped them away and you patted her shoulder.   
“Thanks to metalgear there, we have to tell, shortstack there about everything. So get your asses in the conference room and sit down.” You wiped the collected sweat from your hands on your shorts and followed everyone in there. Bucky’s face lit up when he saw Steve sitting at the table and he hugged him carefully.   
“Tony, can I go? There’s too many.” The rush of different emotions in the room became too much for Steve, and Tony asked Natasha and Scott to leave, only wanting the main people in the room. He stay and sat next to Steve. Bucky was next to you and Felicity was next to Sam.   
“If you have any questions please ask us.” Felicity’s broken voice cracked and you nodded picking up the first file from the small pile in front of you. Mission reports, and date and time stamps from different days, Several pages on your activities and just what you did daily.   
“How do you have these?”   
“There are cameras and mics all over your apartment complex. Even in your car and at your work. We had to make sure you were safe.” You continued reading about Tatum and who she stayed with. A list of your friends, ranked was next. Stars by who Tatum had stayed with and ex’s with who not. You closed that file and saw the others had names on them. A file for you, Tatum, Loki, Bucky, Sam and Felicity. You moved the Sam, Bucky and Felicity ones aside not wanting to read them.   
“{Y/N}?”   
“I don’t want to know about them two or you. Nothing I need to know, that I don’t already.” Tony moved the files away to the end of the table and you opened the Loki folder. Reading about your relationship made your heart hurts and your stomach turn in knots. Sliding the folder away you ignored the others.   
“I still don’t understand where Bucky plays in all of this?” Bucky grabbed your hand, and Steve cleared his throat.   
“You don’t have to, I’ll explain.” Bucky urged.   
“It’s killing you inside, Buck, I’ll do it.”   
“Bucky was positioned across the hall from you for protection and security.”   
“But he got too close and fell in love with you.” You pushed away from him and felt yourself starting to cry. Bucky tried to move closer to you but you backed away more.   
“Bucky I need to talk to you, outside.” You wiped away your tears, but more kept coming.   
“{Y/N}, Do you need me?” Shaking your head you chewed the inside of your mouth and stepped outside of the room with Bucky. You stood against the solid wall and felt Bucky’s hand scrape your own. Jerking away from him you stood in front of him. Your eyes stinging with tears, you thought about what to say.   
“Was this all a trick? To what? Get me to sleep with you? Or just so you could have a closer watch on me…” Your voice breaking, you didn’t want to be right.   
“I wanted to tell you. But I couldn’t jeopardize your safety, let alone the mission.”   
“So that’s all I am to you know...is a mission? Well congrats you conquered me.”   
“Baby, I…”   
“Don’t call me that. I can’t believe I was so stupid. I let you near Tatum. She loves you Bucky and how am I supposed to break that to her.”  
“You don’t have to...I’ll still be there.”   
“No! Bucky I slept with you, I love you. Why do I always pick the ones that have something more important going on?”  
“I’ll be by to disable the cameras later.”   
“No! You stay away from me and from Tatum. She deserves a better man to call Daddy, than you.” Bucky’s face broke and he started tearing up a bit too. You walked back into the conference room where everyone was and stood in the doorway looking at everyone’s faces.   
“Tony and Steve can you drive me home and take all the cameras down?”   
“Can I go?” Felicity stood up and she hugged your shoulders.   
“Sam? Do you mind making sure he stays here till Felicity gives you the okay to let him come back home?” Sam nodded and Felicity took your hand. Tony took one of his cars and made sure Steve was okay to come along. They all left leaving Bucky and Sam at the tower.   
“We need to go get Tatum…” Tony drove to the friend’s house you left her at and you took her home with you. Letting Tony and Steve come into your apartment they began disabling and taking down the cameras. You had set Tatum down for a nap before going back to the main room.   
“Thank you for doing this guys.” Felicity walked you to your room and your broke in her arms.   
“Tony...she’s hurting.” Tony was focused on the camera he wa working on and motioned Steve toward your bedroom. Knocking on the wall you cleaned your face off the best you could and he motioned for Felicity.   
“Let me talk to her.”   
“Why should I?” Felicity being her defense self when it came to you.   
“I know how she is feeling I can feel it.”   
“Steve, no offense but you are best friend with Bucky. It could make her feel worse?”   
“I’ll leave if I sense anything.” Felicity moved, but kept herself at the doorway. You turned your face away from Steve and brushed your hair back behind your ear.  
“{Y/N}? Can I talk to you?”   
“If you are here to defend Bucky I honestly don’t need that right now.”   
“Bucky was doing it to protect you. He loves you and Tatum.”   
“Then why? I understand it was for my protection but part of me wishes he had just told me.”   
“He wanted to. It was like every week we had to convince him not to, for your own protection.” You wiped some remaining tears and fixed your shirt.   
“Just give it some thought. Please.” Steve tapped the mattress and helped Tony with the remaining cameras. Felicity came back into your room. Hugging her tightly you just cried.   
“{Y/N.}? We are done with the cameras. Felicity do you want a ride back?”   
“Go ahead, Thanks guys….” Felicity hugged you one last time before leaving your apartment with Steve and Tony. Getting up you locked the door behind them and cuddled up on the couch.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
It was almost one in the morning and you heard a quiet knock on your door. Looking out of the peep hole you saw Bucky standing with his hand against the door. His face was red and covered in tears.   
“{Y/N}, please? Just talk to me.” Pressing your back against the door you sighed.   
“Go away..please..just go.” You felt yourself about to cry again but you held them back.  
“I’m sorry.” But said as he turned back into his apartment shutting the door behind him.   
“I’m sorry too….”


	12. Love conquers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/W=your weight   
> Y/H= your height  
> Y/E/C= your eye color  
> Y/H/C= your hair color

It had been a hard week. None of your clients at work were listening to you. All taking plea deals and Tatum had gotten the chickenpox so you couldn't get a break. Bucky had sent flowers every single day reminding you of that. First it was a dozen multi shaded roses the next it was two dozens red and black ones. You had set them all on the small bar in the kitchen and watered them everyday. You wanted to forgive Bucky so badly but you couldn’t let your hair be broken again. It was getting difficult avoiding him. You didn’t think Tatum had noticed it too much but you saw her looking at the flowers.   
“Mommy?” Tatum’s voice was small like she was nervous.   
“What is it sweetheart?” You kneeled down to her and she chewed on some of her hair. You took her hand and pulled the hair from her mouth.   
“When is Daddy coming home?” You stood up and chewed your bottom lip.   
“Tatum, he isn’t really your dad you know.”   
“Yes he is! He is my Daddy and you are my Mommy and I miss him!”   
“NO he isn’t! Your dad left us he left you!” Your voice echoed through the apartment and Tatum’s eyes started filling up with tears and you immediately regretted it. Tatum rushed off to her room and you went after her.   
“Tatum, sweetie, I didn’t mean it I’m sorry.” Tatum was sitting in the floor crying against her bed while hugging Bucksie tightly. You went up to comfort her but she pulled away from you.   
“Tatum...please don’t cry. Do you want Bucky to come over here?” You brushed her hair away and as soon as you did she pulled it back in place.   
“Go away.” She wiped her nose of her sleeve, and you noticed her hand started turning blue. You patted your head, and went into the main room. Sighing heavily you flipped up your phone and scrolled down to Bucky’s name in your phone. Rolling your eyes you knew it was the best thing to call him and it would calm Tatum down quickly. Pressing the green call button on your phone, you heard it ring once and quickly hung up you couldn’t do it. Your heart sank to your stomach and you opened the door to your apartment. Staring at Bucky’s across the hall you looked back toward Tatum’s room and stood in front of it, holding up your hand you knocked on it slowly. You felt your heart beating out of your chest as Bucky opened the door. His eyes were red and it looked like he had been crying but you ignored it.   
“{Y/N,} I’m so sorry.” His hands reached out for you and you threw your hands up in the air.   
“Bucky, Don’t get me wrong, I’m still mad, but I messed up and Tatum won’t talk to me. Can you please, just come stop her crying.” Bucky nodded his head and you shot out your hand to him, feeling him taking it he interlaced his fingers with your own and you pulled him across the hall. His eyes saw the abundance of roses on the bar and smiled at you.   
“You kept them…”   
“Yeah. She’s in her room.” Bucky nodded his head and went down toward her room, while you stayed in the main room. Bucky fixed his hair and walked into her room with a smile on his face.   
“Daddy!” Tatum stood up and held Bucky’s legs.   
“Hey, Doll.” Bucky sat down on Tatum’s bed and picked her up on his lap. Wiping away the tears on her face Tatum was all smiles.   
“Why are you upset?” Tatum moved some hair from her face and tucked her nose into his shirt.   
“Mommy said you left us…” Bucky’s heart broke and he pet her hair.   
“I could never leave my little princess.” Bucky kissed the top of her head and she held Bucky’s metal hand. Meanwhile you were in the main room watering the flowers and biting your lip continually. Bucky picked Tatum up on his hip and she gripped his shirt. Carrying her into the main room where you where Bucky smiled at you and wrapped his free hand around your waist. Your breath hitched in your throat, his touch felt heavenly to you and you felt bad for ignoring him for this long. You smiled at Tatum and looking back into Bucky’s crystal blue eyes and you saw a tear running down his face. Wiping it away with your thumb you leaned up and kissed his lips softly. You pulled away but Bucky gripped your lower back and pulled you into a deeper one. Feeling Tatum’s hair brush your face you opened your eyes and saw her kissing Bucky’s cheek.   
“Can Daddy stay the night Mommy?” You chewed your lip, making it sore and modded your head.   
“Here go play I need to talk to Mommy.” Bucky sat Tatum down and she went to pick up her dolls. You sat up on a small counter space, and pulled Bucky over to you.   
“I should have told you...I’m sorry.”   
“Bucky, I love you and I understand why you couldn’t tell me. Just next time you decide to ‘protect’ me, please tell me.” You messed with the back of his hair and he smiled at you.   
“I love you…” Bucky pulled you into him for a powerful kiss and you gripped the bottom of his shirt.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
While you had made up with Bucky there was a small problem you had only let Felicity know about. Your period had missed a month and it was supposed to start this week as well. Felicity had talked to Tony since he scanned her he should be able to do the same with you. IT was later in the day and you let Bucky watch Tatum while Felicity took you over to the tower. Your hands were shaking and even though you knew it was Bucky you didn’t know how he would feel.   
“Ready babe?”   
“As I’ll ever be…” Felicity parked the car and you locked arms with her, going up the elevator into Tony’s lab.   
“Okay, {Y/N} here and you stand next to her or something.” You jumped up on the small silver table and wiped your hands on your jeans.   
“Scared of bionic parasites? Didn’t anyone tell you not to fuck metal poles?” Felicity laughed a little while you smirked. You saw a purple light go over your body as Tony took a sip of his whiskey.   
“Report.”  
“Patient,{Y/F/N} weight {Y/W} height {Y/H} with {Y/E/C} and {Y/H/C} the patient is twenty five years old and is eight weeks pregnant.” F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice droned in your ears and you felt numb.   
“Congratulations on your terminator child.” Felicity helped you from the table and you felt yourself cry a bit.   
“Honey, what's wrong? It’s a baby Thanks Tony.” Tony waved you off and Felicity took you back to her car.   
“I don’t know if Bucky will stay with me or leave me like Loki.” Felicity crossed her arms and smirked at you a little.   
“Bucky is nothing like Loki and you know it. I don’t want to hear that.” You fluffed your hair a bit and climbed into her car. Felicity parked on the side of the street and you hugged her goodbye and she left. Looked up your building you messed with your hands and went in the front door, stopping at the front desk you got your mail along with Bucky’s to be nice.   
“Thanks.” You said softly and you went up to your apartment in the elevator. You opened your door and saw Bucky tickling Tatum on the playmat.   
“Mommy! Make him stop!” Tatum uttered out thorugh giggles. You set down the stack of mail on the counter and nudged Bucky with your hip. He pulled you down to the floor and kissed you, Tatum hit his hand and he placed a kiss on her forehead.   
“Did you girls have a good time?”   
“Mhm. Now I think it’s time for some food don’t you.” You pushed past Bucky and picked Tatum up from the floor sitting her in her highchair.   
_____________________________________________________________________________  
It was past two in the morning and Tatum was sound asleep while you and Bucky where cuddling and making out on your bed. His hand was slowly going in circles on your skin while his tongue explored your mouth. He kissed down your jawline and placed little bites on your neck, Your arm was gripping on his upper arm.   
“Bucky, I have a question.”   
“Ask away.” You stood up and paced a bit before you felt Bucky come up behind you.   
“What is making you so nervous?” His hands traveled around your waist and he kissed your neck again. You turned around in his arms and sighed closing your eyes.   
“Bucky, I’m pregnant.” You opened your eyes a bit to see his face with no emotion.   
“Bucky?” His hands gripped your sides and spun you around before setting you back on the bed. You laughed before he kissed you powerfully.   
“Wait, it’s mine right?”   
“Well of course you idiot.” Bucky winked at you before kissing you again.


	13. Becoming a family

You held up the match and lit three white candles on your bedside table. Flipping it thorugh the air and it went out. You picked up, a small basket of rose petals and spread them across the bed. You felt hands wrap around your waist and lips being pressed onto your neck.   
“This for us?” Bucky moved his nose into your hair and kissed your head again. You moved some more petals around and sat the basket at the end of the bed.   
“No. You know that Sam and Felicity are coming over here. It’s for them. Since this is gonna be the first time after Loki ya know. I want to make sure she is comfortable.” Bucky’s head rested on your shoulders and you turned around a bit. Since Felicity had gotten raped by Loki she had stayed with Sam at his house but Loki had found them and Felicity didn’t feel safe there. As her best friend she asked if her and Sam could have sex at your house because it you wouldn't let Loki anywhere near. You had new sheets that were cheap on your bed for them then you could easily throw them away. Tatum was going to stay with Bucky and you had some very loud music lined up so you could sit against the front door and read while they enjoyed themselves.   
“{Y/N}?” You heard the front door open and came out of your bedroom to see Felicity fixing her glasses.   
“It's all ready. When is Sam getting here?”   
“He is just parking the car. Are you sure this is okay?”   
“Bucky and Tatum are gonna be across the hall and I have some loud music so enjoy yourself.” Bucky kissed the side of your head and left the room. You led Felicity into your bathroom and helped her pick out a hot pink lace outfit for Sam. You hugged her and went into the main room and picked up your kindle. You plugged in your headphones and Sam came inside. You pointed over to the bedroom and he went over there winking at you. Your set your headphones comfortably in the ear and locked the front door. While you were casually ignoring everything Sam had made himself comfortable on the end of your bed. Felicity opened the bathroom door slowly and adjusted some of her hair. Sam smiled and licked his lips while examining her up and down.   
“You like?”   
“I love baby.” Sam held out his hands and Felicity came up to him. Sam stood up moving her back onto the rose covered bed. Taking his shirt and jeans off Felicity chewed her lip while watching her husband undress. Sam climbed up to her and kissed her lips roughly. His small stubble tickled are her mouth and his hand traveled down her side. Felicity’s breath hitched and Sam kissed her neck.   
“You okay baby?” Felicity nodded her head and he continued. Kissing down her center where the lace parted into wings to show her stomach he focused his tongue around her belly button. She closed her eyes and felt herself a jerk a small bit but ignored it, hoping Sam didn't notice and he didn't. Sam came back up and placed a small love bite near her breast. Easy to be hidden but still there for her and him to see. Sam moved down the straps letting it fall, uncovering her breasts. He swirled his tongue around one while his fingers teased the other with pulling and twisting it carefully. Felicity held the back of his head while she played with a strand of her hair.   
“Sam…” Felicity moaned out while his tongue traced a line down to her panty line. Sticking two fingers into the elastic band he kisses down her leg. He slipped a finger through her slit and she jumped at the feeling a bit. His tongue teased at her opening a bit before paying perfect attention to her clit. Ruining his tongue over the delicate spot while his fingers grazed by her hole. Felicity felt her breath getting ragged but it wasn't because of Sam. She sat up and curled her knees to her chest crying into them.   
“Felicity..babe what is it?” Felicity didn't answer and he went up behind her wrapping his hands around her.   
“No, get away from me!” She pushed away from Sam and fell on the bare wood floor and stared at one of the burning candles. Sam handed Felicity his shirt and she slipped it on over her head. Sam got up and tried to touch her again but she went out of the bedroom. You saw the door open and Felicity came out, coming to sit next to you.   
“Babe, what's wrong?” Felicity grabbed onto a pillow from your couch and wiped away her tears. Sam stood only in his underwear at your bedroom door and you motioned to him to go put something on. You moved over to Felicity and she buried her face into your shoulder crying uncontrollably. You pet down her hair and shushed her.   
“I..I couldn't do it. I'm sorry. You did all of this work and I just fucked it up.”   
“Don't worry about that what's wrong? Why did you start crying? Is it because of Loki?”   
“Sam. I'm sorry…” Sam came out of your bedroom and sat behind Felicity who curled up to him.   
“I'm gonna murder him…” You uttered picking up your phone.   
“{Y/N}, don't please.” You ignored her and dialed your on your phone. A few moments later Bucky came over to your apartment with Tatum.   
“Give me Tony or whoever came up with this asshole plan…” Bucky looked back at Sam and he pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and handed it to you. Waiting for an answer you heard Steve’s voice in the other line.   
“What gave you the idea that Felicity was the right choice for Loki? She can't even enjoy anything without having a panic attack because of that dill weed.”   
“Sweetheart, the baby. Stress isn't good.”   
“I’m fine Buck. Now Steve I need to know what the hell to do here because Sam and Felicity are trying to enjoy their lives but they can't because of that blue freak!” Steve was silent until your heard a click on the line and handed Bucky's phone back to him angrily.   
“Fucking dicks, Felicity is Loki still at them at apartment?”   
“Probably...but don't do anything he is just gonna make it worse or hurt you in the process.” You obeyed her pleas and saw Tatum climbing onto the couch.   
“Don't be sad auntie! Here my puppy will make you better!” Tatum handed her the puppy and she took it slowly.   
“Tatum how about you go play with your toys? Auntie's not feeling well.”   
“She can stay it's fine.” Felicity held out her hand and Tatum curled up next to her.   
________________________________________  
Later after Sam and Felicity had left you had put Tatum down for her nap and cleaned up the bedroom. Bunching up the sheet you stuffed it into a bag and started blowing out the candles.   
“Leave them lit.”   
“Bucky I can't just…” You trailed off after turning around to see Bucky only in a pair of worn out jeans. They hugged his hips and swayed with him as he walked up to you. P  
“Uh...Bucky, Tatum's home..”  
“Guess we'll just have to be extra quiet...won't we?” You shook your head and continued fixing your blankets on the bed. Feeling Bucky's body pressed against your own you stood up and he pressed kisses to the back of your neck. Tugging at the bottom of your shirt he pulled it over you head and kissed across your shoulders.  
You turned around and say down on the bed.   
“Okay big shot…”   
“Dacã putem obține gemeni” His accent was like velvet in your ears. Even thought you had no idea what he had said it was perfect. You pulled Bucky into a heated kiss and he worked off your shorts. His hands went up your sides and you let his tongue slip past your lips and he fought a little with your tongue before he reached around and took off your bra. Throwing it to the floor he moved you up on the bed a little. Kissing down your center he licked and bit in places that turned you on unimaginably. Bucky took he band of your black panties in his mouth and pulled them off of you. You chewed your lip and he came back up to your face kissing you again while his finger toyed with your clit.   
Your lips parted and he pulled your bottom lip a bit with his teeth. Moaning softly he pressed a finger to your lips.   
"Gotta be quiet, angel." He pressed delicate kisses down your center again, while your legs spread even more apart. His blue eyes gleamed up at your before he licked your slit. His tongue flicked on your clit while his finger made his way inside of you. Slipping his middle and ring finger inside of you he curled them slowly. Your hand gripped his hair, holding some back from his face. A quiet moan escaped your lips and he glanced up at you. His other hand was on your lower back, holding you to his mouth. You gripped the blankets as his fingers hit your g spot. Rolling your eyes to the back of your head his tongue rolled around your clit while he pumped his fingers out of you a little harder, curling them each time. You felt yourself climbing into a climax and pulled at his hair a bit.   
"Bucky.. I'm gonna." You uttered between labored breaths.   
"Shh. Let me take care of you." Bucky rubbing the inside of your thigh. The feeling of his tongue hitting your clit made you arch your back a bit and he licked down to his fingers. Putting the tip of his tongue inside of you, he hit your spot each time with his fingers and your climax built up to a peak.   
Bucky pulled his fingers out of you and took off his pants along with his boxers. His hard member popped out from the constricting fabric. He pumped it a few times in his hand before rubbing his fingers along you again. Lining his cock up to you he placed a soft kiss on your lips before slipping himself inside of you. Your hands gripped the back of your legs, holding them up. Bucky moved your ankles onto his shoulders and pushed into you harder. His hips rocked into a rhythm while he rubbed your clit with his thumb. You felt a layer of sweat start to build on your skin, as Bucky went harder inside of you.   
“Yes Bucky!” He rammed into you roughly a few more times before you came undone in his grasp. Your walls clenched around him and he pulsed one more time before emptied himself into you. He pushed back his hair and kissed your wet lips a few times before he pulled you against him.   
“I love you.” You played with his fingers while he tucked his nose behind your ear.   
“I love you. The both of you.” Bucky cupped your non-showingstomach. The two of you laid in silence while Bucky rubbed little circles on your stomach. You turned your attention to the monitor you had set on the counter and heard Tatum waking up.   
“I think the fun is over.” You moved the covers and started to get up but Bucky had already thrown on his boxers and jeans, tossing a shirt to you.   
“I got it.” Stepping out of your room he went into Tatums room while you slipped the shirt over you. You heard her giggling and it faded as Bucky took her out of the room. Seeing her lean against him you say up a bit in bed and smiled.   
“Hey sunshine. Did you have a good nap?” Tatum basically jumped from Bucky's arms and landed on your bed. Crawling up she sat on your chest and played with a strand of her hair. Bucky laid back down next to you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders. You winked at Bucky before setting up a bit, his arm moving down to your waist.   
“Tatum, how would you feel if I had another baby?” You brushed back her hair and she looked confused. Bucky laughed a little before tucking his face into the covers.   
“A baby?”   
“Yes a baby. You'd be a big sister…”   
“When does it get here?”   
“In nine months, it's right in here.” You took her hands and placed it in your stomach and she hugged you. Leaning down to your stomach Tatum kissed your flat belly.   
“Hi! I’m your sister. I love you!” You rolled your eyes at Bucky because he was encouraging it.


	14. Endless

It had been a few weeks since you had told Tatum about the baby and during that time you and Bucky had decided to move in together, he would still keep his other apartment for some stuff and if the Avengers came over to hang out or brief him on things. You had dressed Tatum today while you were trying to find something that would fit. Your clothes were getting smaller and smaller it seemed every day. Deciding on a loose blue flannel and a pair of elastic jeans you took Tatum’s hand and went into the hall. Knocking on Bucky’s door you picked Tatum up on your hip wand waited for an answer while you fixed her hair a bit. Steve opened the door and you smiled inside, seeing Natasha, Scott and Bucky all smiling and drinking coffee.   
“Tatum and I are gonna go to the ultrasound now, okay?” Bucky sat down his cup and walked out into the hall for a minute.   
“Well, I can go with you. They will understand.”   
“No Bucky, It’s fine really. You have fun. I’ll be back in a hour or so.” You kissed his cheek softly before heading down the hall with Tatum in your arms. Bucky went back to the apartment and grabbed his jacket. Telling Steve to lock up when they were done he rushed after you down the stairs. You had just put Tatum in her car seat when you felt a hand press to your side. Instinct kicked in and spinned around but relaxed once you saw Bucky.   
“Let me drive you.”   
“I’m fine, I can drive go finish with them.”   
“Nah, Steve’s got it. Besides this is the first time I get a chance to see my kid.” Bucky pressed a hand to your small bump and pressed your back up against the car as he kissed you heavily. He worked the keys from your hand and escorted you around to the passenger side of your car. Bucky opened the door and you stepped in, adjusting your seat belt he made his way to the driver side and started the car.   
“Ready to go meet your brother or sister?” Tatum smiled and Bucky took off down the road.   
“To the tower I’m guessing?”   
“No, Felicity help me set up an appointment at her OB that she goes to.” You directed Bucky to the offices and you watched the city out of your window. Tatum was talking with Bucky and you felt complete with him and Tatum. Not long after Bucky parked and you stepped out of the car, grabbing your bag. Going around to get Tatum out Bucky already had her in his arms and was shutting the door.   
“Are you quicksilver now?” Bucky laughed at your remark and took your hand in his own. The metal one was around Tatum holding her up. You gripped the silver handle to the front of the office and Bucky grabbed it behind you. Stepping inside you saw couples that ranged from ages and the women were all at different stages in their pregnancy. You pointed over to three empty chairs and Bucky went over with Tatum while you checked in at the desk.   
“I’m here for my first ultrasound. My name is {Y/F/N}”  
“Okay, if you wanna have a seat over there we will be right with you.” You turned around to see Bucky talking with a lady that looked as if she was about to burst.   
“You have to cutest little daughter. How old is she?”   
“She’s two.” Bucky bounced Tatum on his knee a bit and you sat down next to him.   
“Is she yours?”   
“Yes Ma’am. This is Tatum. Say hi sweetie.” Tatum waved at the lady and she held up her hands to you. Taking her from Bucky she curled up against you and you handed her a small magazine from the table and she flipped through it, letting the pages distract her.   
“How far along are you?”   
“About eleven, maybe twelve weeks.”  
“Just wait till you get this size, I’m eight months and I feel like I’m going crazy. I’m having triplets.”   
“Oh my, I think I just have a single one again.” You rubbed the side of your stomach and Bucky placed his hand on your knee, that was shaking like a chihuahua. You rested your head on Bucky’s shoulder as you watched some people go into the door across the room. You felt your heart racing and you leg was still shaking. Tatum was still playing with the pages and you saw the door open, a lady in powder blue flipped a page before calling your name. You and Bucky brought Tatum with you and followed the lady into the room. The nurse patted the table and you hopped up onto it and Tatum wanted to sit in your lap. Letting her Bucky placed a hand on your shoulder.   
“Calm down sweetheart. Nothing to be nervous about.” You rolled your eyes and Tatum was looking at all of the tools on the table across from you. You were tapping on the side of Bucky’s hand and he leaned down kissing you gently. You sought comfort in his blue eyes. Hearing the door open you looked up and saw a women come in dressed in a scarlet blouse with black slacks. Sitting down in the main chair she opened a clipboard and smiled at you.   
“Good morning, I'm Maddison Montgomery and you must be {Y/N}.” She held out a hand and you shook it. Her voice was cheerful. The light in the room relefectled off of her chocolate eyes.   
“Who is this cutie?” She tapped Tatum hand and she smiled brightly at her.   
“I'm Tatum.”  
“Well Tatum, let get you off of your mom so we can look at the baby?” Bucky picked Tatum up from your legs and Maddison pulled an ultrasound machine closer to you.   
“Pull up your shirt and I’m gonna drape this over your pants.” She draped a white sheet over you and pulled a small bottle out of the machine.   
“This might be cold.” She squirted a small circle of clear gel on your stomach and spread it around with the device. The machine turned on and you heard a small heartbeat and smiled. Watching the screen intently you saw a small figure pop up from the black and white images in the screen.   
“Everything looks good. There is its head and there are the developing hands and feet. Oh…”   
“What?”   
“Looks like you are going to be having twins.”   
“I’m what?”  
“Yes Ma’am. There is the other head and the two arms and legs for the second baby.” You instinct my gripped Bucky’s hand and he was about to cry.   
“Tatum...look right here.” Tatum looked at the screen.   
“Those are your siblings...here and here.”  
“Can they see me?”  
“No baby, you can only see them.” Bucky let out in a small laugh and he brushed back a bit of her hair back, tucking it behind her ear.   
“They both look healthy and we are good and done. Do you want a picture to show your family and friends?” You nodded your head and Maddison moved the device a bit until the two were center in the screen. Snapping a few pictures she picked the best one and put dots on each of the heads and the arms along with the legs. As it printed out she handed you some wipes and you cleaning your stomach of the now sticky gel. Handing you the few pictures you smiled at them and she helped you from the chair.   
“Congrats you two. They will be adorable children.” You grabbed your bag and left with Bucky and Tatum.   
________________________________________  
A little later Bucky was fixing you lunch while you were busy looking a baby book you kept from when you were pregnant with Tatum.   
“How does Aveline sound?”  
“What makes you so sure one of them is a girl. Could both be boys…” Bucky handed you a plate and kissed you softly.   
“I can feel it. One had to be a girl. After all Tatum needs a little sister.” You moved a bit before setting the book down and picking up your plate. Picking up the sandwich you heard a knock at the door and set the food back down. Bucky stood up and pointed back to the plate.   
“Eat.” Your rolled your eyes as you took a bite of the sandwich. Bucky opened the front door and you saw Felicity's smiling face gleaming.   
“Hey! How was the doctors?” She hurried over next to you and you held up a photo from the table.   
“I'm having twins…” She wrapped her arms tightly around your neck and squealed a bit.   
“Quiet...Tatum’s down for her nap.”   
“{Y/N}, twins, I'm so happy for you. Bucky must have some powerful little swimmers.” You laughed at Felicity’s statement. She had been spending way too much time with Stark.   
“What are you doing here?” Felicity handed the picture back to you and she took your hands.   
“I have two things. One We’re having a boy and two...Me and Sam agreed that you should be the godmother.” Felicity was anxious for an answer but you just hugged her. Wrapping your arms around her you smiled and felt Bucky sit down behind you.   
“Felicity do you want anything to eat?”   
“Oh no, I don’t want to intrude.”  
“Nonsense, here let me fix you one.” Bucky got up and rushed together a sandwich for Felicity and you two talked about different worries about the pregnancies. Bucky handed a plate to Felicity past you and tapped your plate on the table. Rolling your eyes again you set back into the crook of Bucky’s arm, his hand hung in front of you as you ate.   
“Thought of any names yet?”   
“We already have it picked out. Chester Thomas Wilson.” You pouted your lip at her.   
“Little chester..It’s adorable.”   
“Thank you, We had two names picked out. If it was a girl her name would have been Paula Darlene Wilson. It is a good plan to have I suggest it.” You winked at her as you three ate and discussed several things. Including the sex of the babies, why you thought it was a girl or one was at least.   
___________________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile at Avengers tower Tony had taken it upon himself to give Steve weekly sometimes daily check ups. This was a whole new experience for him and he was slowly coming to terms with it. Steve had gotten his memory back from the night and it was helping tremendously.   
“One thing I am still not understanding is how did a lighting strike cause you to develop a uterus?” Bruce was with them in the lab almost all the time trying to help Tony figure this out.   
“When the lighting hit me, I was outside on the phone with Buck. Next thing I know I am on the ground.” Steve brushed his fingers through his hair and let out a deep breath. Tony was upstairs talking to Dr. Wells on his phone when they heard a rush of footsteps coming down the stairs.   
“Metahumans...in central city there have been several cases where normal people can control elements or vanish into places. They have a guy who is working with them and he can control fire. Such a hot-head by the way.”   
“So I am even more of a freak? Perfect.” Tony cupped Steve's face and kissed him forcefully.   
“Don't you think like capsicle. I'll love you either way. More freak the better.” Tony winked and started another scan on him. The purple lines went over and FRIDAY went on with the regular results of his weight, height, age.   
“Subject is four months pregnant.” That was the only sentence from her usual drabble that stood out.   
“Is seems as if your molecular structure was changed craven more so by the lighting. The serum in you reacted with the strike in a way that I have never seen.” Bruce and Tony looked at Steve's cells and he felt his face flush a bit.   
“None of you seem to be concerned how this child is going to be birthed…”   
“We have. C-section or it could probably come out of your ass…” Tony joked laughing about it. Steve got up from the table and pulled Tony against him. Stroking the side of his cheek, they both faintly smile at each other.   
“I love you, Tony.”   
“Same to you Spangles.” Kissing each other lovingly Bruce excused himself to his room and sheepishly left them in the lab together.


	15. Revenge

You woke up to an empty bed and looked around the room for Bucky. You sat up and brushed some hair out of your eyes.   
“Good morning.” Bucky sat in front of you on the bed fully dressed as if he was leaving.   
“Hi. Where are you going?” You rubbed your eyes and leaned against his shoulder a bit.   
“I was going to let you sleep and take Tatum to the park. She woke up a bit early.” You yawned and pushed the covers away from you. Standing up a stretching Bucky laced his arms around your waist and pulled you onto his lap. Kissing your temple he rubbed your small bump and you smiled.   
“Daddy! Can we go to the park now?” You smiled at Tatum who was dressed in her black dress with her yellow and black striped leggings on paired with her black shoes.   
“Hi Mommy! Are you coming too?” Bucky helped Tatum up onto the bed and she kissed your cheek lightly.   
“We are gonna let Mommy stay here and I am just gonna take you. Okay Doll?”   
“Okay.” Bucky kissed the top of your head again, before you got up. When your feet hit the ground you felt a rush of nausea come over you and dashed off to the bathroom. Bucky helped Tatum from the bed he made his way to the bathroom and cracked open the bathroom door. You had bunched up toilet paper in your hand, and wiped some spit from your chin. You heaved again and Bucky bunched back your hair in his hand. Rubbing your shoulders he sat behind you and you laid against him. You had only gotten sick a few times in your pregnancy. You wiped more off of your lip and felt Bucky wiped some wet hair from your head.   
“Sure you don’t want me to stay?”   
“I’ll be fine, go have fun with Tatum.” Bucky patted your knee and he left with Tatum. You got up from the bathroom and went back to the bed. You plugged in your headphones and pressed play on your phone. Music went thorugh the earbuds as you bunched some pillows behind you, You grabbed the case file and started reading through the information on the case. A twenty-one year old man was arrested for having sex with his seventeen year old girlfriend of two years. They arrested him after the mother of the girl caught them in the act. These cases were always hard to call, any sixteen to nineteen year old girl could have given consent but it was up to the judge. It was your job to help the man and hopefully persuade the judge to release him. You left the open file on your bed and got out of the bed, taking your phone with you. Making your way into the kitchen you swayed along to the music. Grabbing a white mug from the cabinet above you, you turned on the water and filled the cup with water and set it into the microwave. Pressed the beverage button on the keypad, you leaned against the counter and waited for the water to finish heating. You tapped the counter a few times before turning to get a tea bag from your pantry cabinet. Stopping in your tracks you saw Loki standing in your apartment twirling a small knife in his hand. You pulled your headphones out and carefully reached for your phone. Loki moved closer to you and grabbed your wrists.   
"Hello my love. How I've missed the mother of my child...you don't have to lie to me anymore, darling." Loki’s voice was low and sent shivers down your spine. He moved you up against the wall and you rested your head against it as he pressed the knife to your neck.   
“L-loki...whatever you are thinking about doing please don’t.” Trying to persuade him you turned your head as his tucked his nose into your hair. His kissed your jawline softly and tucked the knife into his pocket. You jerked at the feeling of his lips on your skin and he rubbed his hand over your bump a bit. His green eye examined your body and you felt your heart racing.   
“I know you've missed me too. I can feel it.”   
“I don’t miss you. I love Bucky, I’m having his children now.” Loki gripped your hands tighter and pulled up your shirt a bit seeing your growing bump.   
“Then I guess we will have to do something about that? Won’t we?” Loki pinched the pressure point on your neck and your body fell limp against him. Your eyes closed as you heard the faint sound of the microwave going off.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
Bucky pushed Tatum once more on the swing and he heard his phone start to ring. Bucky clicked the button and held it up to your ear.   
“Hello?”   
“Hey, Do you know where {Y/N is? I can’t reach her on her phone.” Felicity’s voice chimed through the device into Bucky’s ear as he pushed Tatum again.   
“She might have already left for work. I was just going to go back to the apartment.” Bucky let Tatum stop swinging as he tucked the phone under his chin.   
“Oh, okay. Where are you two anyway?”   
“At the park. {Y/N}, wasn’t feeling this morning and I took Tatum tot he park. Let her relax have some time to herself.” Bucky pushed some dirt off of Tatum’s sleeve and he grabbed the phone again.  
“Alright, Well let her know I called.”   
“Yes Ma’am.” Bucky smiled as he started walking with Tatum down the gravel pathway.   
“Bucky, You know better than to call me that.” Felicity clicked off the phone and Bucky stuffed it back into his pocket. Bucky picked Tatum up on his hip and put her into the car. Driving back to the apartment he went up to the floor and opened the front door.   
“Babe! We’re home!” Bucky moved Tatum towards her room and looked inside your shared room. Seeing the cover messed up and an open case file he straighten things up a bit and went into Tatum’s room to see if she needed anything. Tatum was kicking her shoes off and Bucky picked them up and stuck them back into her closet. Bucky turned back to Tatum and he saw a blue paper laying on her bed. Bucky picked it up and smiled over the note at Tatum before reading.   
If you want your children to live bring me mine…-L  
Bucky felt rage building up in his chest but he calmed quickly and took Tatum into the main room. Taking out his phone he dialed Sam’s number quickly.   
“Hey Buck.”   
“Sam, please tell me the team still kept the tabs on Loki.”   
“I believe so, Why?”   
“He’s taken, {Y/N}.”   
“Get to the tower now.” Bucky clicked off the phone and folded the note, putting it in his pocket. Bucky packed Tatum a few outfits and she took Bucksie with her. Bucky headed for the tower and his heart was in his stomach all the way.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
While Bucky had noticed you were gone you were waking up and felt pressure on your lap. Tugging your hands a bit, you felt them hit a zip tie and looked up to see Loki straddling you. He had placed you on a bed with your hands bound to a metal headboard and changed you clothes into a long green shirt of his. His smell of cigarette smoke and tangerines flooded your system. Making you want to gag.   
“What do you want?” Loki moved your head up to face him and kissed your lips forcefully. You pulled away and spit at him.   
“Ah ah ah, that's not very nice now is it, darling? I'll add that to your punishment for getting pregnant to convince yourself you're over me. Believe me, you'll love it.” Loki brushed your hair back and made kisses down your neck.   
“Get the fuck off of me.” Loki got off of you and ripped a piece of duct tape from a roll.   
“I didn't want to do this my baby, but I need you to be a good girl for me. I don't like it when they scream, felicity taught me to show a woman her place before I take her.” Loki muttered softly before sitting back down on top of you. You tossed your head trying to block your mouth but he held your neck tightly and placed it over your mouth. Tugging harder at the ties Loki bunched his shirt around your eyes, like a blindfold. You screamed Bucky’s name from behind the duct tape and Loki waved his finger at you Slipping his finger down to your sex he pushed in and you felt tears rolling into his shirt and he kissed your stomach.   
“Whores try to deny me everyday, but you're all the same. I'm a god...you'll cum for me any time I want you to. You're already close aren't you? Mmm...so much wetter than your whiny little friend.” Loki jerked up your legs and placed his tongue on your clit. He sucked at your clit while you tried pulling your arms again. His finger was pumping in and out of you so slowly at first but he started to pick up speed. Your legs jerked a bit and he eased up as he slipped another finger into you.   
"You taste just as I remembered." You felt his hot breath on you before he clamped down on your clit again. The pleasure that built up inside wasn’t wanted but your body’s reaction to the sensation was enough to make you cry again. He curled his fingers into you and you felt him hit your spot. Your legs jerked again and he scratched your inner thigh.   
“I'd wager your man of metal could never compare to what I can give to you."   
Tears ran down your face and you felt a peak climbing inside of you and Loki kept curling his fingers inside of you while flicking your clit with his tongue. Arching your back, uncontrollably Loki removed his fingers a cleaned your slit fully before kissing up your body. He licked his fingers of you and pulled the shirt back down to cover you.   
“As much as I'd like to leave you dripping and in need of me, I can't risk anyone or anything seeing what belongs to me now can I? Sh sh sh, Why must you cry? That was all for you." Loki moved back up to your side and saw the tears rolling down you face. He roughly licked them away and you pulled back your face a bit before he held your chin in place. Loki got up from you and winked, stepping outside for a smoke. You went to work at one of the zipties. Pushing the duct tape off with your upper arm you reached up and chewed on it a bit. Nipping your skin with your teeth was worth it. You felt the tie getting weaker the longer you chewed and your hand started slipping out of it. Pulling and tugging you felt it was about to break and you stopped. Use this in your favor you thought to yourself and you heard Loki coming back inside. You laid still on the mattress and he laid over you. Brushing you hair and savored looking at you, his hand trailing down your clothed center. You swiftly pulled your hand out of the zip tie and bent it slightly over while listening to Loki Drone on and on about taking over Asgard. You worked your way smoothly out of the other tie and quickly pushed Loki off of the bed onto the hard floor. Getting up your rushed for the door but before you could even get close to it you felt his arms wrap around you. Loki growled into your ear and you screamed out for Bucky and Felicity before being thrown back onto the bed. Loki tied your hands again to the bedpost and grabbed his knife from his pocket.   
"Disobey me again and I'll cut those children from you and hang all three of your corpses from that metal freaks window as he sleeps do you understand me? Would he find you so beautiful then?" Loki held the knife to your throat, causing you spit at him again. He lined the knife up to your stomach and you whined a bit. He moved up to your arm and made a large cut to your wrist.   
“Do it one more time, I dare you.” Loki gritted thorugh his teeth some of his spit landed on your cheek. You lifted your leg and kneed the back of his head, making his face hist your chin and you angled it up a bit, ignoring the pain it sent through you. Loki held the knife up to your cheek and made a deep cut. Screaming in pain he made his signature cheshire smile at you. You spit one last time and his hands tightened around you neck.  
“After all this time this is how you treat me? We are kindred spirits you and I, and you should be grateful that I allow you to share a life with me. I've given you a child, all of my heart...and all I ask for in return is a little respect you hapless cunt and if I have to force it from you I will. Be thankful I've allowed you to live, my threats are not empty. I don't want to hurt you, can't you see it's why I hesitate? But push me further and I'll show your Bucky no mercy. He'll never wash the sight of your mangled and broken body from his mind, never hold his bastard children. Don't you tempt me.” Loki swung a heavy fist hitting the side of your face and you whimpered out Bucky’s name one last time before the force of the punch sent you back into a limp state.


	16. woah!

Bucky had arrived at the tower and was shaking. He left Tatum with Scott and Natasha while he went into the main room with Tony, Steve, Sam and Felicity.   
“Buck, you need to calm down and tell us what happened. From the beginning.” Steve patted his shoulder as he took a seat next to him.   
“I should have stayed with her…” Bucky held his face in his hands and Steve held Bucky’s shoulder.   
“Bucky, sweetheart. This isn’t your fault or anyone else’s. Loki is a manipulative person who will do anything to get what he wants.” Felicity sat next to Bucky and took his metal hand, while Sam and Tony loaded images up on the screen.   
“Okay. These are the last two months of surveillance we have on Loki. There seems to be this reoccurring warehouse in the pictures along with a few people moving in and out during the day.” Sam clicked through the pictures and Felicity turned her head not being able to look at his face. Sam smiled faintly at Felicity and he continued briefing the rest. Bucky pushed his hair back a bit before chewing his bottom lip.   
“Do we know where he is now?” Steve chimed up from his seat. Sam flicked through a few more photos before he connected to a live video they had of Loki. He was standing outside smoking the end of his cigarette before going back inside of the warehouse.   
“Is he living there now? Oh how the prince has fallen...that's too bad, it looks as shitty as his personality.” Felicity smirked a little and Tony laughed at her comment. Steve shushed Tony and he held back his little laughs.   
“Is {Y/N} in there? ” Sam shrugged a picked up a small device from his pocket.   
“Red Wing, Give me heat signatures on 369 Cherrywood. Warehouse number 195.” Sam connected to Red Wing’s feed and the all watched the screen intently as Sam directed the feed to change to detect heat signatures. Bucky stood up when he saw two figures. One was walking back to another who was laying on a bed.   
“Please tell me that’s not her…” Bucky’s voice cracked and Sam urged Red Wing to find an opening. The machine followed the orders and found a missing panel in the roof. Landing quietly on the edge it panned the camera down to the floor and Sam switched it back over to regular feed.   
“{Y/N}!” Bucky stood in front of the screen and watched as you squirmed on the bed. Bound by your hands. Loki was crawling up to you again. Kissing your arms. Loki mouthed something to you that made you jerk and Sam zoomed in a bit on the bed. Loki’s hands trailed down your body and he lifted up his shirt you still had on. Loki grabbed the knife from his pocket and made a cut along your upper ribs. Your back arched as the pain flooded through you and Bucky hit the wall with his metal arm cracking the plaster.   
“Great, You’re gonna pay for that Metalgear.”   
“Tony..” Steve warned him a bit before paying attention to the screen again. Loki trailed his tongue over the cut mark and smiled up at you. Bucky saw your mouth open and he knew you were screaming for him. Tears were trailing down your face and Bucky rushed out of the room.   
“Sam keep watching that.” Felicity rushed after Bucky who had made his way to the weapons room and was loading a gun with ammo.   
“Bucky. Calm down we can’t go in there guns blazing.”   
“Why not? He is going to kill her.”   
“Trust me when I say this. He won’t. Look at the note he wants Tatum, him and {Y/N} to be a family..I think. You can never tell with his deranged mind.” Bucky sat the gun back down and hugged Felicity.   
“I can’t lose her…” Felicity patted his back shoulder and he smiled at her a bit.   
“We will save her…”   
______________________________________________________________________________  
While all of this was unfolding at Avengers tower the pain you felt was much worse.   
“They are gonna get you for this.”   
"Oh they are are they? I bet your precious sod is having the time of his life  
Without you weighing him down. I did him a favor, I took the Burden off his hands, free of charge." You laid your head back on the pillow and felt Loki drag the knife over your thigh. Tears fell from your eyes and you begged and pleaded for Bucky to bust in that door right now. Loki’s hot breath hit your leg as he licked the long streak of blood. Your felt Loki’s nose hitting up the end of the shirt you had on, and you gripped the headboard.   
“Your blood is quite the delicacy....how rude of me not to allow you to partake in mine own. You'll never get enough, long for it the way I know you do my body. After all, before today it had been two long years.” Your eyes widened and Loki straddled your chest before taking the knife to his wrist.   
“I don’t want your alien blood.” Loki cut his skin lightly enough to bring blood and held it to your mouth. Your clenching your teeth together and he pushed against them. He held himself there a few minutes before pulling his arm away. You spit the blood out, watching ti splatter on his face and he wiped part of it away. Gripping the back of your neck he pushed your lips together and pulled your lower lip with his teeth.   
“I remember how much you enjoyed that.” You groaned and adjusted your hands in the zip ties before feeling nauseous again.   
“Loki, I’m going to be sick.”   
“Do you abhor me this much?” Loki kissed you again and you dry heaved a bit before he sat off of you. Leaning over the side of the bed you vomited a little on the ground and closed your eyes. You looked at Loki with a half told you so half in pained look but he ignored it walking away from you.   
“Just let me go!”   
“I think not. You agreed to my owner ship of you the day you bore my daughter. You both belong to me and to Asgard, otherwise you should have aborted her when you had the chance.” You scoffed at him before tugging at the ties.   
“You are sicker than I thought. God, why did I ever love you?” Loki walked over to you and smacked his hand across your face. The sound echoed through the warehouse and he smiled at the red mark on your face.   
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Tony set down a couple duffle bags on the helicarrier while Bucky and Sam were making out a plan.   
“I’m going with you.” Felicity sat down a small pink bag and Sam smiled lightly at her.   
“No you are not.” Felicity put the bag around her shoulder and walked off to the helicarrier. She heard Sam rushing after her, but that just made her go faster. Glancing back to see if Sam was getting close she ran into someone’s arms. Looking up to see Tony’s face she smiled back at him and placed the bag down.   
“What’s the matter? You running away from the cocoa tree already?” Felicity hit Tony’s shoulder and she sat down on the seat.   
“I’m going to rescue my best friend and you can’t stop me!” Sam stopped in front of Felicity and kissed her head.   
“Fine...but you stay behind me the whole time.” Felicity crossed her arms and smiled up at him. When Bucky finished packing an outfit for you. Complete with jogging pants and his red v-neck shirt. He had taken Tatum to his small room in the tower.   
“Okay Doll. I am going to leave you with uncle Scott and aunt Natasha for a bit okay?”   
“Why?” Tatum tapped a few times on Bucky’s metal thumb and he pet her hair.   
“I have to go do something and Mommy is at work. But don’t you worry, they are the best people.” Tatum wrapped her small arms around Bucky’s neck and he smiled. Picking her up on his hip he walked into the main room and set Tatum down next to Scott who lightly tapped her nose, making her giggle. Steve, Tony, Sam and Felicity were all waiting outside on the helipad.   
“Ready Buck?” Bucky nodded to Steve and they all left for the warehouse.


	17. Rescue

Your eyes flicked open and you saw Loki flipping your hair in his fingers, his grin growing as you looked around the room.   
"Good morning my love. It's good that you slept, that you trust me" Loki kissed your dry lips and you took it. Not having enough energy to resist.   
“I’m thirsty...At least give me water.” You swallowed hard and he got up, heading over to a fridge he grabbed a bottle of water and brought it back. Holding up your head he opened the bottle and held it to your lips. You took three big sips before he pulled it away. Closing the cap, Loki set the bottle down next to your thigh and the chill made your jump but you quickly adjusted to it. Loki rubbed your inner thigh softly before kissing your neck. He stopped and moved himself between your legs. You closed your eyes but the quickly flicked open when your heard a sound of something outside. Loki got up and untied you quickly. Pinning your back against him the knife was held tight against your throat. The sound quietened and you begged Loki hadn't traded you for something else. Please be Bucky….please… You whimpered this over and over in your mind as Loki swayed with you in the room.   
“{Y/N}!? Loki?! I know you have her in there.” Bucky voice rang from outside you tried to scream out for him but Loki covered your mouth. Shushing in your ear. The warehouse door slung open and Bucky rushed in front of you.   
“Let her go!” You saw Sam and Felicity come in behind him as well.   
“Now now, I believe we had a deal, you and I. I want my daughter, now. The sooner that happens the sooner I can start my family and you can get back to slaughtering other people.” Loki pulled his hand away from your mouth and he gripped your bump. You whimpered quietly and kept staring into Bucky’s eyes. Felicity stepped out a bit and walked up behind Bucky.   
“She doesn’t want to go with you, {Y/N} wants Tatum, Bucky and their babies to live together and for you to leave them alone.”   
“Dare you speak to me, you filthy slut? I loved you and you betrayed me...filled your womb with the seed of a midgardian slave. You are so far beneath me it hurts and I will not allow you to keep my baby from me." Felicity held her stomach and you saw tears fill up in her eyes. Felicity was strong and could stand up for herself when needed be but there were certain things you could say to hurt her.   
“Loki stop this.” You grabbed Loki wrist that was holding the knife to your throat and pinned it behind him. Tossing the knife out of his hand you planted him on the ground and straddled his back. Bucky rushed to your side and too Loki in his grasp, pinning him up against the wall. Felicity hugged you tightly as Bucky started punching Loki. His metal hand clenched around his throat and he threw Loki down against the cement. Sam punched Loki a few times for what he did to Felicity before Bucky picked him up again. Holding Loki in the air he gritted his teeth and held back a fist. You rushed up behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist.  
“Buck, stop.”  
“{Y/N}, he almost killed you.”   
“We can put him in prison or let Thor handle him but you don't need to kill him. Bucky held Loki off the ground before dropping him and wrapping his arms around you. Felicity’s eyes darted to Sam and she took the opportunity. Grabbing a gun Sam had in his belt she aimed at Loki and shot once at him. The echo rang out in the warehouse and she stood there shaking a bit.   
“Felicity?” Sam took the gun from her hands and let it drop the the floor. You just stared at the bullet hole in Loki’s skull. Dropping to the floor Bucky picked you up and your curled into his chest.   
“Buck, Sam!” Steve rushed inside seeing Loki’s body and a gun close by.   
“Who shot him?! We could have handled this better!” Steve's eyes darted at Bucky and he pointed his head to Felicity.   
“It's over.”   
“Sam I knew we shouldn't have brought her.” Sam held up his hands in defense and Bucky carried you out to the helicarrier. Sitting you down on the seat inside he picked up his duffel and held up a change of clothes which you gladly accepted. Going over to a corner you got out of the green shirt and took time putting in the spare clothes. Before you could get your shirt on Bucky walked over with a first aid kit and held your hand up while he cleaned the several marks Loki left on your face.  
“I knew you would save me.”   
“Always will, Baby.” Bucky planted a loving kiss on your lips and you wrapped your hands around his neck pulling him closer. Bucky picked up his deep red shirt and slipped it over you.   
“If you two are planning to have sex I’d appreciate it not being in the helicarrier with me here. I’d love to leave. Get the others.” Tony's voice startled you a bit as he turned around in his chair.   
“What happened to privacy?!”  
“You are dating the winter soldier. You think you get privacy?” Tony laughed while the others loaded up. Steve sat next to Tony and whispered something in his ear that made his eyes go wide.   
“You okay?” Tony looked into Felicity's eyes while she managed a half smile. Nodding he pressed the autopilot button the they took off to the tower.   
“Who has Tatum?”   
“Scott and Natasha. They are good people.” Your rested your head into Bucky’s shoulder before he pulled you into his lap. Petting your hair he kissed your head repeatedly.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
The helicarrier landed at the tower and you were gripping onto Bucky hand for dear life. You couldn’t help it, your nose had been buried in his chest, memorising his scent while his hand kept stroking your hair. Tony, Steve, Sam and Felicity went to the conference room to close up the case with Fury and they allowed Bucky to take you home. You hopped out of Bucky’s lap and waited for him to get up. Taking his hand he spun you around and picked you up again, your legs wrapped around his waist and your hands looped around his chest.   
“I love you.” Your muttered out into Bucky’s neck and he kissed under your ear in reply. Walking out into the main room you heard the running of Tatum’s feet and you got off of Bucky. Seeing Tatum rush up to you she hugged your neck and you picked her up on your hip.   
“Mommy! You’re back!” SHe kissed your cheek and smiled brightly. Natasha came rushing around the corner and she smiled at you softly.   
“Thank you for watching her Nat.”   
“Anytime Barnes.” Natasha kissed Tatum’s head and nodded at you. Walking away you had to sit down on the couch and wait for Tony to scan the babies. Bucky went and changed out of his Winter Soldier uniform, even though you didn’t want him too. When he came back he had on a grey t-shirt with black jeans and sneakers. Sitting down next to you he pulled you close to him. Tatum was nestled in your lap and you felt safe again. Never wanting to leave even for a second, A few moments after you three sat in silence Tony ushered for you to follow him to his lab and you gave Tatum to Bucky as they followed you.   
“You know the drill. Up on the table and let the doctor do his job.” You shot Tony and look and he woke up F.R.I.D.A.Y. Tony directed her to do a full body scan on you and the same lines went over you and you gripped Bucky’s hand. You couldn’t lose the babies, it would kill you inside. A ding went off and F.R.I.D.A.Y started her report.   
“Subject {Y/F/N}. Weight: {Y/W}, Height: {Y/H}. Pregnant with twins at four months.”   
“Do you want a full ultrasound?” Tony turned around and you nodded. He typed a few things and you sat back a little on the chair. Tony stood up and picked up a small device.   
“I used this on Steve when he was in the coma…” You nodded and Tony ran the small device over your stomach. Watching F.R.I.D.A.Y’s screen you saw three bars come up. One was in blue the other was purple and the last one had a red color to it. The blue was our own heartbeat and the other two lines were the babies. Smiling at the waves continued you breathed a sigh of relief, they were okay. The two lines bounced and you watched each curve and movement. Tony pulled the device away and he clapped his hands together softly.   
“If that is all I suggest you two go home and MetalGear, take care of her.” You laughed a bit at Tony’s comment while Bucky helped you off of the table. Bucky picked up Tatum, who was playing with a scattered tool on the ground, leaving the tower and taking you back to the apartment.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Once you had gotten back to the apartment you sighed and stood in the doorway a few minutes before feeling Bucky’s hand press on your lower back.   
“Are you okay?”   
“Yeah, just….glad to be back. Where’s my phone?” You looked around seeing it one the counter and picked it up. Unlocking the device you had over twenty missed calls and texts. Excusing yourself to the other room you played the voicemails and called your law firm back like they asked you to do. You listened to the bland rings before hearing your boss pick up the phone.   
“Nice of you to find the time to call back.”   
“Mr.Crabtree, you don’t understand. I was.” His harsh voice cut your off and you brushed back your tangled hair.   
“I don’t want your lame ass excuses anymore. We lost the biggest case we had this year all thanks to you.”   
“I was ready to come in….But” You felt tears ready to spill out of your eyes. You knew what he was going to say and you didn’t know what you were going to do. From having Tatum to take care of to now adding two twins to the mix, it was crazy.   
“Look, we have already found a replacement and this just pushed you over the edge. {Y/N}, You’re fired come collect your shit or we will throw it out. I want those cases files back also.” You heard a click on the line and held your phone against your chest. Your tears fell onto your cheek and your sniffled pulling yourself under the covers. This was the only Law firm that would take you and you felt lost.   
“How am I supposed to find another job...when I’m pregnant. Nobody will hire me.” Crying into your mattress you stayed there until Bucky came and found you. Your eyes were swollen from crying so much and you just wanted to hide forever. You felt Bucky pull down the covers to expose your face and he moved under the covers with you. You snaked your arms around him and whimpered a bit.   
“What happened?”   
“I-I got fired….Because they lost the case I was supposed to handle…” Bucky snaked down to look you in the eye and kissed your nose softly.   
“Don’t worry about it. I get paid enough from SHIELD you don’t have to worry about it for a while. You could be a stay at home mom. Those are always sexy…” You giggled a little and he wiped some tears away.   
“Where is Tatum?”   
“It’s past seven she is in bed. But doesn’t mean we have to be…” Bucky pulled you out of bed with him and your gripped onto him tightly. He took you toward the bathroom and you saw candles along with the overwhelming scent of roses made you smile. You glanced at yourself in the mirror and examined the small cut on your cheek. Bucky kissed your neck softly and you closed your eyes at the feeling. A sensation shot thorugh your body as he pulled the collar of his shirt aside, you lifted his shirt off of you and tossed it aside.   
“Are we just gonna let this go to waste?”   
“Not at all.” Bucky slid his pants off of him and you followed his lead with your own. The only thing covering you was the underwear. Bucky carefully checked the scar on your ribs and you winced a bit.   
“Sorry, here the bath will help it.” Bucky undressed himself the rest of the way and sunk into the hot water of the tub. You followed suit and sat a bit in front of him, cupping some water up onto your knees. His arm laced around your chest and he pulled you back against him. You grabbed a hair bow from the shower basket and promptly put it up in a messy bun. Laying your head back onto Bucky’s shoulder and placed soft feather kisses along your neckline. Stopping he noticed a small bite mark that he knew wasn’t his own.   
“Did he put that there.” You looked over a bit and saw one placed on your neck and whined. Nodding your head he picked up the bar of soap from the same place you got the hair tie and placed it on the mark   
“We can easily get this off. I know a few things.” Bucky held the bar of soap to it before taking it away. You watched intently as he brought his metal hand around to it and placed two fingers over the mark. He held his finger there for a few moments before taking them away. The place was visibly lighter and you smiled.   
“The coldness helps most people use a spoon but I have an arm it works.” His arms snaked around you and you closed your eyes again. He trailed his arms down your body and his touch was so gentle and kind you loved it. Your fingers were intertwined with his own while his brushed over you skin.   
“Feeling better?”   
“Mm.” You mumbled into his skin and he rested his head back. You two cuddled until the bath water turned cold and he wrapped you in a towel before grabbing his boxers from a drawer. You changed into a pair of underwear and small tank top before crawling into bed. You laid on your side and felt Bucky cup your bump. He tucked his nose into the crook of your neck, and breathed in your smell. Burning it into his mind.


	18. Lazy Day

Tugging at your wrists you screamed as Loki plunged a knife deep into your gut. Screaming out in pain you felt a piece of you die inside. Loki smiled cheerful at the sight of you breaking and turned away.  
“Bucky! He killed them!” You screamed out hoping he was outside and could hear you. Loki tipped your chin up and kissed you forcefully. After he pulled away you spit to the side of you and saw Blood draining from the cut, crying again your head hung and your hair fell to your face.  
“My babies...our babies!” You cried out through your sobs and Loki bent down to you again.  
"Don't waste your tears on these mortal children...they are nothing compared to the offspring you will bear me." Loki cupped your face before your flickered open. Bucky was sitting up, calmly brushing your hair back. You wiped some tears away from your cheeks and turned over to Bucky.  
“Nightmare?” You shook your head and he pulled you into his chest. You nuzzled into him and felt tears running down your face. Wiping them away BUcky kissed your head and tucked it under his chin.  
“He killed them.” You moved your hands to your bump and sniffled a bit. Bucky pulled you out of the tight cuddle and pushed down to the covers.  
“Well he didn’t.” Bucky placed a hand on your bump and you smiled.  
“They are right here, safe and sound.” You moved out from the covers and went to the bathroom splashing your face with cold water. Glancing at the small clock on your bedside table you sighed not thinking it was worth it to go back asleep.  
“I think I’m just gonna go watch something, clear my mind. Go back to sleep.” You grabbed a blanket from your closet and made home on the couch. Clicking on the TV but keeping the volume low you flicked through channels upon channels until you saw Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets hit your screen you got comfy and watched the scenes unfold on the screen. You had seen the movie many times before but it was the best thing on at four in the morning. As the team of three rushed down a hall you saw Bucky carrying the cover from the bed.  
“Sit up.” You moved and Bucky sat down behind you resting his feet on the coffee table and your head was cuddled under his arm. You stretched out on the couch and smiled, He knew what it was like having nightmares. Bucky had terrible ones on random nights, you would wake him up and just cuddled with him until he dozed off into your neck.  
“You don’t want to talk about it do you?” You shook your head and he nodded threading his fingers into your hair. You moved away from him for a moment, reaching for his legs. You moved yourself in between them and wrapped your arms around his thigh.  
“Comfortable?”  
“Yes.” You adjusted your head on his hip and he continued running his fingers through your hair. You pointed your attention to the screen and felt you eyelids getting heavy. Falling asleep in between Bucky’s legs.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
“Mommy! Mommy!” Tatum tugged at your pants leg and you kneeled down to her.  
“What is it sweetie.” She tugged at your hand and you followed her to her room.  
“Can we have a tea party?”  
“Yes Ma’am we can and we will. Grab you guests and I will set the table.” Brushing you hair behind your ear you dragged out a foldable pink table from her closet and carried into the living room. Bucky was sitting on the couch reading one of your law books and he darted to you taking the table out of your hands.  
“Buck, I can carry that. I’m not that pregnant yet.” He smiled at you while he unfolded the table and you heard Tatum dragging something down the hall. Turning back you saw her tripping over her white bear while she held two others in her arms.  
“Let me help you.” You bent down picked up the white bear and she glided in front of you rushing over to set the two she had in her arms down. You sat the bear where she pointed and she turned around the the small toy chest, getting out her tea kit. Placing them neatly on the table you headed to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of snickerdoodle cookies from the counter and some napkins specially reserved for tea parties. Giving one to each of her guests you sat down two extras and placed two cookies on each of them.  
“Can we join you, Doll?” Tatum nodded and tugged on Bucky’s hand making him sit next to the white bear and a purple puppy. You stuffed the bag back into the cabinet and grabbed a jug of apple juice from the fridge. You filled each cup with some and the teapot as well, you put it back in the fridge before standing next to Tatum.  
“Where do I sit?”  
“With Daddy! Duh.” You smiled at her and sat in Bucky’s lap, his arm snaked around your waist and you smiled at him. Bucky tilted his head up and kissed you softly before he felt Tatum hit his arm. Giving her one on the forehead she moved back over to sit between Bucksie and the white bear.  
“Thank you all for coming to my party. We have tea and cookies. Who want’s some sugar and milk.” Tatum picked up two plastic sets and she went around ‘dropping’ a sugar cube into everyone’s drink and one into her own as well. When she sat down the white bear fell over the napkin with the cookies on it and she sat him back up.  
“You have to wait for them, Flower.” She sat down and picked up her small tea cup. You followed her lead and Bucky did the same.  
“Cheers!” Tatum held out her pinky and took a small sip from the cup. Sitting it down on the small saucer she watched you and Bucky sip from your own. You held out your pinkie as you sipped and sat the cup down.  
“Daddy! That’s not how you drink tea.”  
“It’s not?”  
“No, Hold out your little one like this.” Tatum pointed out her pinkie and Bucky followed looking at her as she urged him to take a sip. Bucky sat the cup down next to your own and took a bit from a cookie. You felt him re-adjust his hand on your waist and smiled while he offered his half eaten cookie to you. You took it and ate the rest while Tatum was chatting away with her stuffed animals.  
“You’re so good with her.” Bucky tickled your side a bit and you jumped at the feeling.  
“She is my daughter remember?” Putting a little sass in your voice.   
“You know what I mean. You’re so sweet to her and yet you know when enough is enough. You care about her well being and you put her first before yourself." Bucky smiled at Tatum who was in her own world, Smiling ang giggling.  
"Isn't that what being a mother is all about? You love them and cherish them.” You ran your hands to cup your bump and smiled. Sitting there looking down at the growing bump and smiled and felt Bucky kiss your temple.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Leaning against him Tatum held her cookie up to the bears face before dropping it.  
“Are any of you hungry?”  
“I am.” Your voice chimed up and ate the last cookie that you had. Tatum laughed as you made a face while eating it. A few moments had passed and you helped Tatum clean up the little party and she took her toys back to her room, keeping Bucksie out. You had made yourself comfortable on the couch and She gripped the side of the couch trying to climb up next to you. You leaned down and helped her up, she quickly snuggled into your side and laid her head against your hip. You continued reading your book and Bucky sat down at the other end of the couch.  
“Buck, hand me that blanket over there.” Bucky picked up a powder blue blanket you had used this morning and you carefully draped it over Tatum. Bucky picked up the law book he had set down and continued reading that.  
“Enjoying my book.”  
“It’s confusing. But a good book.” You rolled your eyes and felt Tatum scoot closer to you, moving out your legs she sat up and poked you in the arm.  
“Can you sing to me?”  
“What do you want me to sing?”  
“The pony song.” You nodded your head and folded down a corner in your book. Setting it down on the table you pulled Tatum up to your lap and let her get comfortable, she hugged Bucksie as you wrapped the blanket around her.  
“Ready?” Tatum nodded her head and you played with a strand of her hair while you started at her favorite part. 

Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space  
Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Luna, you're loved so much more than you know  
Forgive me for being so blind

You looked down at Tatum and her eyes were starting to close gently and you smiled while finishing the verse. You wiped her hair back and adjusted yourself comfortably to Tatum’s sleeping body. You glanced over at Bucky and his eyes were wide as his attention was directed away from the book.  
“What?” You leaned a bit over and continued in your book. He moved closer to you and you leaned back against him while Tatum was asleep on your legs. You twisted your fingers with Bucky’s and smiled.  
“You can sing.”  
“You already told me that.” You looked up at him, and his eyes didn’t dart from the pages.  
“And I will tell you everytime I hear it.”


	19. Birthday!

You woke up to a blaring alarm in your ear and you tapped your phone turning it off. Groaning you got up and made your way into the kitchen, dragging ingredients from the cabinet. You yawned and starting mixing. Today was Tatum third birthday and you had to get the cake and cookies made before she woke up. Stirring the bowl you added a few drops of food coloring and stirred. Pressing the preheat button on your stove and you poured the colored batter into two separate pans. Waiting for the timer to go off, you slipped the pans into the stove and went back to your bathroom, being quiet to not wake up Bucky you snuck into the bathroom and carefully put up your hair. Turning the bathroom light off you glanced at your clock and sighed. Two hours till eight, that should give you plenty of time for everything. Your feet padded softly back to the kitchen and you grabbed a bag from a bottom cabinet, Filled with banners, some table covers, and several gold crowns, including a pink tiara with tuffs for Tatum. Grabbing a small chair from the bar you stood up holding the banner and hung it above the kitchen’s bar. Seeing the shiny letters moving a bit you smiled and grabbed some tape along with a big number three. Opening your front door you taped it under your apartment number and shut it quietly. Locking it back you sighed heavily. It had only been a month since you had been kidnapped by Loki and your anxiety was escalating. You were getting paranoid, checking the lock, watching Tatum. You knew he was dead but you couldn’t help but feel he was still there. Putting it from your mind you focused on the task at hand. Sitting down at the bar you started folding the gold plastic crowns together, setting them around the tiara. You latched the last crown together and heard the timer go off for the cake. Quickly getting up you grabbed a toothpick and stuck them in the middle of each pan. Coming out clean, you grabbed your oven mitts and took them out setting them on the burners. You took out two plates and turned them over, Lifting the pans your quickly put the two plates in the freezer letting them cool before you put the icing on. Opening the fridge you grabbed a pitcher of green tea you made a few days ago and filled a glass with some. Taking a sip you turned your head and saw a sleepy Bucky walking from the bedroom. Smiling wide at him he smiled back and you took another drink.  
“Something smells amazing.” Bucky came up to you and his hands gripped your waist, he trailed his nose up behind your ear and kissed softly.  
“It’s Tatum’s cake. Go get our presents from your apartment.” Bucky laid his head against your neck and you moved him towards the door.  
“Go Mr. pouty pants.” You smirked and set down your glass, going back to the decorations. You opened the table covers and spread them over the kitchen bar, your coffee table and a white table you had. SItting chairs around the table you spread out the cover and heard a thump by the door. Opening it you helped Bucky with the gift bags and sat them on your coffee table. Closing the door behind Bucky he smiled as he sat down the last bag.  
“Buck, you didn’t have to get her all of those.” Bucky put a hand to your lower back and pulled you against him.  
“She’s my girl. I gotta spoil her not to mention you.” Bucky pressed his lips to your own softly and you wrapped your hands around his neck, playing with a single strand of his hair. You smiled as he bit your lower lip lightly and you licked his own in return. Bucky slipped his other hand under your shirt and his fingers grazed by the scar left by Loki, you grabbed his wrist, pushing it back down.  
“Are you okay?” Bucky stopped kissing you and he watched your face for any emotion. You stepped away from him and blew some air on your face.  
“Yeah. It’s just I’m still not ready to have sex again.” You put your face down and Bucky pressed up against you again.  
“I understand that. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that.” Bucky cupped your face and leaned his forehead against your own and smiled. You moved back from the tempting super soldier and went back to check on the cooling cakes. You grabbed three cans of icing and heated them in the microwave while you set your decorating tools out. Grabbing the two cakes you took out the white icing can, leaving the other two in the microwave and stacked the two parts putting icing between them. Stacking them nicely your spread the white icing over the cake, making it smooth. You grabbed an icing bag and filled it with the mint green icing and piped little swirls and dots onto the cake. Setting down the mint green icing you took the last can of icing and piped Tatum’s name onto it in a peach color.  
“Want some icing?” You held out the bag to Bucky and he stood next to you. Setting the cake into the fridge you turned back around and grabbed the almost empty bag. Wiggling your finger to Bucky he walked close to you. Smiling at him you moved the icing back up to his nose and put a line on the tip of it. Laughing quietly he grabbed the other one and put some on his finger smearing it onto your cheek. You laughed and ate some from your bag, smearing a bit on your lips you pecked Bucky’s and he licked his own smiling. Bucky cleaned the icing off his nose and ate that as well.  
“Okay, you ready to help with the setup?” Bucky nodded and you handed him some decorations. Putting them all around the main room you smiled at the finished product.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Hours had passed and Tatum was wide awake going around the house with her tiara on. You let her open on of the presents from Bucky. Her face shined brightly as she pulled out a Sofia the first with matching animals from the bag.  
“Sofia!” She hugged the doll and you snapped a picture with your phone.  
“What do you say Tatum?”  
“Thank you, Daddy.” Tatum got up and hugged Bucky’s neck quickly, before rushing back to the doll she sat down.  
“You’re very welcome, Doll.” You slipped your phone into your back pocket as you heard a knock at the door. Opening it you saw a smiling Felicity, Sam and Natasha. All holding presents. You let them inside and they sat their gifts down where the others were placed.  
“{Y/N}, I see a bump.”  
“You as well Felicity.” You hugged her tightly and she sat down in the main chair while you rested on the arm. Natasha made herself comfortable next to Tatum as she played with her new toy.  
“Thirsty anyone?” You made you way to the fridge and took out some cups. Pouring Natasha, Sam and Bucky a soda you gave some of your tea to Felicity and some for yourself. Sam stopped you on your way to Felicity with the cup.  
“Sam..”  
“Just making sure, No caffeine.” You rolled your eyes at him and handed the cup to Felicity.  
“Sam, I’m pregnant. I know…”  
“Calm down papa bear.” You and Felicity snickered at Bucky’s comment and Sam nudged Bucky’s leg with his foot and you sat down again. Hearing another knock you got up quickly and set your cup on the bar. Seeing Tony, Steve and Scott with Cassie they all came in. Tony toting a rather large bag.  
“Where’s Tatum?” You pointed over to the couch and she sat down next to her. Tatum and Cassie had met a few weeks ago and clicked instantly. She sat down right beside her and Tatum hugged her. They set down their bags and you all got them drinks.  
“Is that everyone?”  
“Oh, Thor sends his apologies he had things in Asgard to attend too. Clint and Natasha joined their gifts as well.” You walked over and grabbed the right amount of crowns placing them on everyone’s head. Tony smiled like an idiot to Steve who laughed and Scott adjusted Cassie’s.  
“What?”  
“Tatum can’t be a princess without her loyal family of royals. Now can she?”  
Steve said before you handed him a cup with tea also. It still baffled you a bit but you didn’t want to question it feeling your brain might explode.  
“Okay, well let me get the cake and everyone stay.”  
“Need any help?” Bucky stood up and grabbed the candle from the counter.  
“Urm, you can take the cake over there and I’ll take pictures.” Yous set out the cake and grabbed the candle from Bucky’s hand sticking it into the top of the cake carefully. Grabbing the lighter from the counter you lit the purple number three and carefully slid the cake into Bucky’s hand. Grabbing you phone you started a video of Bucky carrying the cake over while people sang happy birthday to Tatum. She swayed along and smiled at the phone. As the song came to a close Tatum blew out her candle and squeezed her eyes tightly, making a wish. Everyone clapped as you stopped recording and leaned down cutting the cake into equal slices, saving a bit for later. You handed out the plates to everyone and noticed Tatum and Cassie eating in a hurry. You relaxed against the couch and ate your cake while everyone talked.  
“Done!” Tatum and Cassie both set down their plates on the table and Tatum reached for a gift.  
“Tatum...You have to wait for everyone.”  
“Oh come on let the kid open one.” Tony teased at you. Sighing you let Bucky get up and he picked up three different presents letting her pick one. Tatum picked a pink and yellow bag, which was from Felicity and Sam. You handed Bucky your phone to take a picture and everyone watched to see. Tatum moved the tissue aside and grabbed the gift. Pulling out a stuffed Falcon she hugged it tightly and smiled. You looked over at Felicity who was laughing with her husband and Tony joined in.  
“Conceded much?” Bucky handed your phone back to you and glared at Sam.  
“Very…” Sam snickered more and you just ate your cake.  
“Can I show Cassie my room?”  
“Sure sweetie. Scott?” Scott nodded and watched the two girls disappear past the wall. Bucky took the spot next to you and you rested your head on his shoulder. While you noticed a pained look on Felicity’s face.  
“Kick?” You looked at your best friend sympathetically.  
“Oh yeah. Strong one too.” Sam quickly sat down his plate and held a hand to her stomach.  
“You okay?”  
“Sam. I’m fine.” Felicity adjusted her position in the chair. You picked up the empty plates and set them on the counter. Asking if anyone needed a refill, you waited but they were all good.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
After you had cleaned up a bit and everyone was ready you had to go track down the two girls.  
“Tatum? Cassie?” You looked in her room and you didn’t see them, You checked under the bed and behind the door. Going into the main room you called Scott with you and he followed your lead.  
“Where are they?” Scott stepped past you and looked around.  
“Well if I know my little Cassie...they are probably in here.” Scott flung open the closet door and found a laughing Cassie and Tatum hid in the corners. Scott leaned in and grabbed both of them on his hip. Carrying them back into the main room you shook your head as he sat them down and Tatum hugged your legs.  
“Presents?”  
“Yes, time for presents.” Tatum jumped up and down a bit, and sat on the floor in front of you all. You handed the first gift down to her and it was from Natasha and Clint. Tatum ripped open the wrapping paper and held it up to you. A purple bow and arrow kit, cute.  
“Now you can be an archer like your uncle.” Natasha ruffled her hair and she smiled up at your phone. Snapping pictures of her, Tatum set down the present and Bucky moved it away. Tatum grabbed a bag that was sitting on the table, from Bucky and she pulled at the tissue. Pulling out a doctor’s kit and a baby lamb with a pink tutu on. You snapped another picture and she opened the kit taking out some of the tools inside.  
“I’m Doc mc-c-stuf..”  
“McStuffins. Yes you are, Baby.” You smiled helping her with the word and She moved along to the next gift, from Scott and Cassie. Cassie moved the present to Tatum’s lap and smiled as she opened it. Pulling out a purple and pink box she turned it around and showed everyone.  
“I have one just like it.” Cassie said moving the bag from Tatum’s lap. It was a Rapunzel doll from the Disney movie Tangled. You snapped a picture and Cassie hugged Tatum before sitting back down with Scott. Tatum looked at the bags and she pointed to the large one from Tony on the floor. Tony sat down next to her and helped her open it. It was a set of all the main ponies from My little pony. Applejack, Rarity, Pinky-pie, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Along with a Princess Celestia. Tatum smiled and Tony hugged her a little while looking at you for a picture, you snapped one and she tried opening it. Tony moved the bag and he pulled out a castle like the one from the show.  
“Tony, how much did you spend on her?”  
“A penny.”  
“To you maybe.” You counted the remaining presents as Tatum took another one in her hands, from you. Tatum ripped past the yellow paper and let out a cheer as she held up two really small outfits.  
“Bucksie has clothes!” Everyone looked over at Bucky and he pointed to a lone bear in the floor, she tucked the pair safely into the open box and grabbed for Felicity’s present. Opening it in a rush she held it up and screamed Barbie. Felicity had gotten Tatum a purple mermaid Barbie and you hugged her neck.  
“I had one just like it when I was little. Took it everywhere, hopefully she will enjoy it just as much.”  
“I am sure she will.” Tatum tried opening the box but stopped when you directed her attention back to the one left on the table from Bucky.  
“Before she opens that let me give her my last one.” Tony stood up and went across the hall into Bucky’s apartment and come back with a huge Pinky-Pie pony.  
“Pony!” Tatum rushed up to the gift as your eyes widened it and you stood up walking towards it. Tony picked Tatum up and placed her on the horse’s back.  
“Oh my god…” Your mouth hung open a bit and you felt Tony hold it shut.  
“When are you gonna stop being surprised and accept that I am awesome.” Tatum bounced on the back and it moved forward a bit.  
“Tony, you really…”  
“You said she liked ponies. I got her one.” You hugged him as Tatum went around the room once and Bucky helped her off of it.  
“You still have one more…” Tatum opened the bag to see a red dog collar and a leash to match. Tatum held up the items in confusion not knowing what to do with them. You looked at Bucky and he held up a finger to you going across the hall.  
“Shut your eyes, Tatum. You too, {Y/N}!”  
“I swear Barnes you bring back a pony I will kill you!” You screamed from the couch and heard the door close.  
“Keep your eyes shut both of you. The rest keep quiet.” Bucky moved around the living room and sat down next to Tatum who was humming. Bucky sat something in her lap and you heard her squeal in happiness.   
"I love her, Daddy!" Flicking your eyes open you saw a small cocker spaniel sitting in Tatum’s lap with a yellow bow tied around it’s neck. You looked at Bucky and he looked back at the puppy who was licking Tatum’s chin. Cassie moved around to pet it as well.  
“Bucky Barnes…” You stood up and you heard a whisper from tony saying Bucky was in trouble. He stood up as you approached him and smiled. You leaned up on your toes and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.  
“You like him?”  
“He’s so cute…” You kneeled down to Tatum and pet the puppy’s head.  
“Tatum. I think he needs a name.” Tatum glanced down at the puppy and pet his back.  
“Lady!” You laughed a little at her suggestion.  
“Honey. It’s a boy dog. That’s a girls name.”  
“I want Lady!” Tatum fully protested and you tried explaining to her again but she wanted Lady.  
“Baby, come one let her name it Lady.” Bucky kneeled down next to you, kissing your temple.  
“Okay, Lady it is.” Tatum clapped and she pulled all of her open presents to her and showed them to the dog. He wasn’t paying attention but it was still cute. Snapping a few pictures of them together you gathered the remnants of the wrapping paper and tossed them away.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
After everyone had left you helped Tatum find a new place to put her new toys and helped her attach the collar to Lady.  
“Bucky you didn’t get any supplies did you?”  
“I did. They are in my apartment.” Bucky disappeared and came back with bowls, a bed and a box of puppy pads. He set them neatly into Tatum’s room and you saw her sleeping on the couch with Lady curled up above her head. You grabbed your phone and snapped a few pictures before posting them on Facebook. Bucky came up behind you and cupped your bump with his hands.  
“Now we are gonna have four babies to take care of.”  
“Handful.” You muttered out while leaning against him.


	20. Beach

It had been a month and everyone was excited for a trip to Hawaii. Sam and Bucky had both chipped in tickets for Felicity and you both, including Tatum and made sure Lady could come. You had packed Tatum some clothes and brought along supplies for Lady while you and Bucky packed one large suitcase together. You were meeting Sam and Felicity at the airport and you two hated planes. You kept telling yourself that everything was going to be fine and it was the five of you landed safely, going to your hotel and unpacking you had everything set up. Getting two conjoined rooms, Sam and Felicity had gotten the one King while you, Bucky and Tatum had gotten two queens. Tatum was excited about going to the beach and you helped her change into her pink bikini. The bright straps tied around her back and her neck while the fringe that lined it tickled her a bit. Lady was up on his back feet and Tatum pet his head while you finished fixing her hair into braided pigtails. You quickly changed into your blue bikini and pinned a few strands of hair back. Hearing a knock at your door Felicity stood there in a striped yellow, peach and cream two piece that covered her stomach.   
“The boys are already down at the beach. You three ready?” You grabbed the leash for Lady and attached to his collar, leading him out of the hotel with you. Heading down to the beach you saw Bucky sitting on a towel with Sam who was running tanning oil over his torso.   
“Sam, you really think you need to be anymore darker?” Sam threw some sand at Bucky which he laughed at brushing off of him.   
“On second thought you need some Barnes. Looking a little pale.” Bucky opened his mouth to reply but Lady rushed into his lap, licking his face.   
“Can we not leave you two alone for more than five minutes?”   
“Felicity, you expect to much from them.” You held out and hand to Sam and Bucky making them smirk at you. Sitting down next to Bucky he kissed your cheek and Tatum was pulling at his hand.   
“Come on, Daddy. Let's go play!” Bucky picked her up and carried her near the shore line, letting water splash up on her. You kept Lady with you under the umbrella. Getting out a book that you packed in your back you continued reading it.   
“Honey, I enjoy reading as much as the next person, but you're at the beach enjoy it.” Felicity flicked some sand at you, brushing it off of your book you rolled your eyes.   
“What do you expect me to do?” You closed your book and pet Lady.   
“Go play with your daughter and father of those twins.” Felicity pulled Lady leash out of your hand and pulled you up from the sand.   
“I'll take Lady of you want. Go.”   
“No, we have him. I'll go have fun if you two will.” You let Lady off of his leash and he rushed down to Tatum jumping around her barking. You bunches the leash up and put it on your towel before heading down to the shore line. Bucky held out his hand and you bent down splashing him with water, laughing as Tatum followed your lead. Bucky grabbed your waist and lifted you in the air, spinning you around before dropping you in the water gently. You pushed back your now wet hair and smiled brightly at him. You got up and waved off Sam and Felicity who took off walking down the beach, hand and hand. Lady barked and Tatum picked him up, carrying him up a bit from the water. Tatum sat down in the sand and started digging with her hands, you rushed up to your bag and pulled out a small kit you bought.   
“Honey, use these instead.” Tatum brushed off her hands and picked up the green shovel sticking it in the sand, filling up the small blue mold. When she was done with that you flipped it over onto the sand and made it stand up.   
“Wanna build a sandcastle?” You pointed at the sand and she nodded digging more and putting. It into the molds. Bucky sat down next to you and he flipped over one of the full molds. Lady followed Tatum's lead and started digging next to the hole she started. Throwing some back on you, you spit out some that landed in your mouth and moved Lady over some. Bucky flipped over a full mold next to the other two and you carefully flipped the other on top of those. Bunching up sand under and around them Bucky took Tatum off to find some shells. Lady wagged his tail at you before climbing into your lap. Bucky bent down and hand two tan shells to her and she laid another one in his hand. Bucky pointed to another one, Tatum picked it up along with a shark tooth that was next to it.   
“Hey! You found a shark tooth. Theses are rare and only pretty girls like you can find them.” Bucky poked her belly and she giggled laying them both down in Bucky’s hand.   
“Does that mean Mommy can catch them too?”   
“Especially Mommy.” He winked at you, and you waved back petting Lady’s head. Tatum picked up a few more shells and Bucky took her hand, leading her back up the sand. Sitting down Tatum picked the shark tooth from Bucky’s hand and handed it to you.   
“Daddy said the prettiest people find these and I found one!”   
“That’s because you are the prettiest girl I know, Baby.” You took the tooth from her hand and she placed the shells around the small castle. You took out your phone and snapped a picture before you took Tatum back to the water. Bucky stayed up on the beach this time, under the umbrella, while you and Tatum played. Bucky waved to Felicity and Sam who were returning, they sat down and Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulders.   
“Hey, can you two watch Tatum tonight?”   
“You and {Y/N} gonna have fun?” Felicity tapped Bucky’s leg and he laughed a bit.   
“Something like that...I was going to take her and watch sea turtles hatch.” Bucky smiled down and you and Tatum while moving his hair back.   
“She will love that Buck. What time should we get Tatum?”   
“Her bedtime is seven so around then...I’m getting {Y/N} up at three or four.” Sam switched the subject fairly quickly when Tatum came rushing up to him.   
“See that...I want to have a picture of her like that.” Bucky smiled as Tatum played with the nearby sand. You stayed in the water and let your skin soak up your skin. Closing your eyes, you brushed your wet hair back and Felicity took a picture of you.   
“I’ll send it to you.” She winked at Bucky and texted the picture to his phone. Tatum got distracted by a walking crab and pointed at Bucky.   
“That’s a crab, Doll.” Tatum walked toward it but he quickly pulled her away.   
“See those things on it. They pinch you, so let’s leave it alone for now?” Tatum nodded her head and Bucky’s warning and watch as it crawled away. Lady licked Tatum’s face and she played with the dog.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
“Mommy! Auntie wants me to stay with her tonight, Can I?” Tatum put her hands together and put on a pouty face.   
“Bucky is taking you somewhere, asked us to watch her.” Felicity nudged your shoulder and handed her room key to Sam.   
“Oh then. Yeah by all means. Go ahead Sweetheart.” Tatum jumped in happiness and headed away with Felicity and Sam, taking Lady with them. You went into your room and slipped on a sundress over your bathing suit, not caring if it showed through. Bucky came up behind you, while you combed at the ends of your hair. Wrapping his hands around you, he pressed a kiss to your neck and you smiled at the feeling. You leaned against him and swayed a bit in the mirror, his blue eyes reflecting up at you.   
“So why is Tatum staying with Felicity and Sam?” you set down the comb and Bucky rushed over to his bag and pulled out a little paper, handing it to you.   
“Sea turtles? Well if you are getting me up at this hour, I better go to bed.” You handed back to paper and got into bed, grabbing a book. Bucky laid down next to you, adjusted his head on your chest. Running your fingers thorough his hair, you felt his hand cupped your belly. Smiling you read about three chapters before settling in bed.   
___________________________________________________________________________  
“{Y/N}? Wake up, baby.” You opened your eyes to Bucky’s face and lazily got up. Pinning your hair back with a band he took your hand and lead you down to the beach. You leaned against him for a few moments before waking up when a person who worked there arrived. With the other couples you two made your way down down the beach, hand and hand.   
“Now folks, you can see the sand falling around this one spot so make a circle, leaving a straight shot to the ocean open and watch closely as the turtles appear shortly. The females lay their eggs here and bury them once they are done. The babies hatch out and have to dig their way out of the sand, making their way to the ocean. Most of them are successful in their journey but the birds and other animals do catch them from point a to b. Oh! And here they come now.” You looked down and saw a few small turtles escaped from the sand, the tiny flippers flapping against the sand, pushing them towards the water. You smiled at them and watched more escape, Bucky smiled at you and he felt a kiss press to kiss to his cheek. You kneeled down and smiled as the turtles all made a line down to the water, Their flippers flapping in sync as the first few had reached the water. The lady who worked there pointed at a fully grown turtle climbing out of the water and you stood up looking at the turtles slowly dig in the sand.   
“Well folks, you all are in for a treat tonight, hatching and laying of eggs.” The lady moved the group over to the turtle and you all watch egg after egg fall into the sand hold she had dug. She laid about fifty or more eggs and the group was dismissed after she had covered them back up. The last few babies were making it into the water and you smiled as Bucky gripped your hand tighter. You two walked across the shoreline and you liked the water hitting your feet. Bucky pointed to a spot on the beach. Taking the towel from his arm he laid it down in a place, sitting down on it you played with the palm of his hand and he watched the sun hit the top of the ocean.   
“Thank you. I love turtles.”   
“I thought you would, You look like a turtle kind of girl.” You laughed at his comment and turned towards the water, feeling the ocean air blow some sprigs of hair into your face. You reached up and let down your curls, running your fingers through them. Bucky grabbed your hand, pulling you up and walked you down to the water, stopping just far enough where the water didn’t reach quite yet.   
“So.” Bucky twitched his hands a bit as he looked out to the water.   
“So.” You replied as his thumbs rubbed against your hands. He let out a big sigh and you moved some of your hair.   
“{Y/N}, you’re beautiful and I love you. But being your boyfriend isn’t enough for me anymore. Since we found out about the babies and Loki took you I have been thinking alot about this. I want to be your forever, have you to wake up to every morning. Be the one you cuddle with after a nightmare or a bad day. I want to be your forever and for you to be mine. I can’t leave you after everything and I won’t. I want to be your safe place, your clown and your lover. So…” Bucky pulled out a small black box and opened it getting down on one knee, opening it. “Will you marry me?” You held your head down looking at the ring, your mouth holding open.   
“Bucky, I...I…”


	21. Beach day part 2

“Have you asked Tatum how she feels about this yet?” You pulled Bucky up to stand and held his wrists.   
“I was hoping we could ask her together. If you say yes, that is?” You looked down at the silver ring, with a circle cut diamond in the middle of it. Holding out your hand Bucky took it and slipped it onto your ring finger.   
“Yes.” You wrapped your hands around Bucky’s neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. His hands traveled around your waist while your hands moved to up his face. Bucky went up your sides and picked you up in the air. Placing your hands on his shoulders, he spun you around a bit before setting you back down in the sand. You grabbed his hand and you two made your way back to the hotel. You glanced at the clock in your room and pulled Bucky into a deep kiss. Pulling him back onto the bed the springs squeaked a little Bucky held himself up off of you with his hand while you worked at the bottom of his shirt. You reluctantly pulled it off of him and flipped him under you. Straddling his waist you pulled your dress off over your head and tossed it in the floor, Bucky’s hands were quick at taking off your bra and underwear. You leaned down against him and bit his bottom lip while he licked your own. Grinding against him he moved out from under you and went to the two doors, locking them. Bucky moved your legs, spreading them and positioned himself in between them. You bit your lip as Bucky pressed tiny kisses to your thighs and his fingers went through your slit. Barely hitting your clit he started at the top and went down again.   
“James…” Your voice was breathless as he kissed your hip.  
“I love it when you call me that.” His voice full of lust before taking his tongue to your clit. Your hand gripped the back of his head while the other gripped the pillow under your head. His tongue flicked rapidly while your felt his fingers tease your opening. Slipping two into you his thumb helped his tongue and you gripped his hair, forcing more pressure on your clit his fingers curled inside of you and he wrapped his other arm around your leg, pulling you closer. He sucked on your clit, and pumped his fingers faster. You watch his eye pay close attention to your face and make sure you were okay. You moaned softly as his fingers hit your g-spot. His fingers rubbing by it again one after the other and you felt your orgasma start to build.   
“James...please.” You felt the pressure removed from your sex and he climbed over you kissing your body in several places. Bucky kicked off his shorts, along with his boxers. His hard member sprang free and the tip glistened with pre-cum. Licking your lips he made his way down your body again. Sitting you up on your hands and knees he licked his fingers, rubbing them on his shaft a bit before placing them on your hips. He lined himself up and slowly slipped into you, making you gasp a little he began moving back and forth. You whined out his name and he went faster. Reaching around to massage your clit you heard a knock come from the door that connected the rooms.   
“{Y/N}?! Tatum misses her Mommy? Why is the door locked?” Your face flushed as Felicity's voice chimed through the room and you heard tiny knocking from Tatum.   
“Go away..” You managed out in a somewhat angered tone.   
“Now don't be a sour puss. Open up.” Felicity rattled at the door handle and you couldn't reply. Burying your face into the pillow you released a moan that was muffled.   
“Sam!” Bucky called out irritably and you heard hurried footsteps and the knocking stopped. Bucky gripped your hips tighter as he pounded into you hitting your g-spot repeatedly. Bucky peppered kisses down your spine and wrapped his hand around your stomach. Slamming a few more times you felt yourself reaching your peak and you held back a moan best you could.   
“I'm gonna…” Before you could finish that sentence your walls clenched around Bucky’s cock and you rode out your orgasm. Bucky pulsed into you a few more times before he finished off inside of you. Moving yourself down to lay against the mattress Bucky hugged you tightly and pressed a kiss to your lips. You pulled him closer and he ran his hand down your side. Turning over to cuddle with him he walked into the bathroom, wetting a cloth. Taking it to you he cleaned your walls and slipped his boxers back over himself. You shivered a bit and he slipped one of his hoodies over you. Snuggling in the big size he wrapped his arms around you and kissed behind your ear. Taking your hand in with his own he held out your hand and you smiled at the ring that graced your finger.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
You and Bucky stayed in the room cuddling and chatting about the babies and wedding details. Looked at the sun shining in thorugh the window, you glanced at the clock and sat up out of the bed.   
“Bucky, it’s already one.” You pulled the sheets off of you but Bucky pulled you back against him.   
“Can we just stay here?” Bucky kissed your neck softly, while he cupped your baby bump.   
“We have to go ask Tatum and I have to get back at Felicity for her interruption.” You nudged Bucky and you got up and you slipped on a bikini while Bucky slipped on a pair of shorts. You handed him back his jacket and he traded it with one of his work out sweaters with the arms cut out.   
“Buck I’ll be fine.” You rubbed your upper arms and he slipped it over you kissing your forehead. You took his head and texted Felicity to find out where she was. Heading down to the buffet where Felicity and Sam were with Tatum and Lady. You waved to her and rushed over to sit next to her while Bucky got you food.   
“Mommy! Mommy! Auntie took me to see the fishies.”   
“She did!” You nudged Felicity’s arm and he grabbed your hand. Smiling at her you nodded over to Bucky and she hugged you. Tatum dropped a piece of her banana on the floor for lady and he ate it instantly. Bucky sat a plate in front of you full of greasy food. Pizza and fries. Felicity had a huge basket of waffle fries and you had taken a few from her. Bucky sat down and kissed your cheek grabbing some of your fries.   
“Hey Doll, come over here for a minute.” Bucky called Tatum over and he picked her up on his lap. He fixing her hair while you finished chewing and wiped your mouth.   
“Tatum. How would you feel if I married Bucky?” Tatum looked at your hand you held out and smiled at the ring that sparkled.   
“I thought you and Daddy were already married?” You smiled at her as she reached for one of your fries.   
“Well we are just going to have a big party to celebrate? How about that?”   
“Okay!” Bucky kissed the side of Tatum’s face and pulled her plate towards her. Tapping it with his finger Tatum finished eating her food and took her away with Sam to the pool. You and Felicity stayed there and ate.   
“By the way. When I say go away. Go away next time okay?”   
“Well you’re child wanted to see you.” Felicity bit another fry and you rolled your eyes at her.   
“I’m sure my daughter didn’t want to see me like that.” Felicity chocked a bit on her fry and you laughed while you finished off your pizza.   
“Well I’m glad you two can have fun. I’m scared to try it again…” You hugged her tightly and rested your head on her shoulder.   
“Just talk to Sam about it and you two will be perfect. Thank you for watching Tatum by the way.”   
“No problem.” You and Felicity ate your fries and soon headed out to the pool where the others were waiting. You saw Tatum splashing around in the kiddie pool while Bucky was resting his legs into the water and you joined him. He grabbed your hand and smiled, you pulled off his sweatshirt and you felt his hand graze by the scar of your ribs.   
“I love you.” You rested your head against Bucky’s shoulder and watched as Tatum played in the water. Bucky pressed a soft kiss to your forehead and you closed your eyes smiling. The sun felt amazing in your skin and you hoped you would tan just a little.   
“I love you too and my little princess.” He winked at Tatum and she splashed the two of you with water. Laughing you wiped your face and grabbed her from the pool tickling her sides. You released her after a few minutes and set her back down in the water.   
“That’s what you get little missy.” She stuck her tongue out at you and you wiggled your fingers at her again.


	22. Chapter 22

After the trip had come to an end, everyone headed back home. Everything was unpacked and you were resting in the couch. Rubbing your hand over your side you sat up at a feeling. A small pressure was against your hand and you smiled. They were kicking.  
“Buck! Bucky!” You sat up a bit and moved your hand around feeling another slight kick to your hand. Bucky came rushing into the room and kneeled down in front of you.   
“What? Are you okay?” You grabbed Bucky's hand and placed it where you felt the first kick. His face lit up with joy when he felt a kick to his hand. Putting his forehead against your stomach he kissed it softly.   
“They're kicking…” You brushed your hair back before feeling Bucky's lips against your own passionately. You cupped his cheek and he moved you out of the chair, sitting in your place. You moved onto his lap straddling him and he bit your bottom lip. You slid your tongue over his own and he slipped into your mouth. His hands trailed over your hips and you still cupped his face. Feeling yourself getting horny you deepened the kiss more, quietly moaning into his mouth. His finger trailed into your hair and he held you against his lips. You slowly grounded against him and he curled his fingers into the top of your pants. He pulled them down a bit before you pulled away from the kiss. Hearing your phone ring you groaned getting up and rushed to your phone coming back to sit in the same place you were. Bucky kissed quietly around your neck and chest making you bite your lip.   
“Hello, do you want to or not,{Y/N}?” Not remember what Felicity said you randomly agreed and she would be by in an hour to pick you up. Sitting the phone down behind you, you kissed Bucky softly.   
“I have to get ready.” Bucky hugged you against him and sucked a little love mark to your clavicle. “I'm going out with Felicity.” You ran your fingers through Bucky's hair and kissed his head gently before getting off of his lap. You disappeared into your closet and pulled out a comfortable outfit to wear. Felicity had picked you up and Bucky stayed to watch Tatum.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Felicity had taken you baby shopping with her which could be fun. While you two were looking at baby clothes and toys your phone started ringing and you picked it up.   
“I can't find Tatum.” Bucky sounded frantic and you listened to him rushing around opening doers and cabinets.   
“Buck, calm down, have you checked everywhere?” You picked up a onesie and smiled at it crossing it over your arm.   
“Yes.” Bucky tapped his fingers against the phone and you laughed a little.   
“Check my bathroom..”  
“Why?” Bucky made his way over to the bathroom and tapped on the door. Bucky opened the door and saw Tatum with the bottom cabinet open holding one of your lipsticks to her face.   
“Did you find her?” You switched hands and laid a few more outfits across your arm.   
“Yes. Thank you.” You hung up the phone and Bucky stuffed his own in his pocket. Tatum had covered her face in your lipstick and painted Lady's face with some as well. Tatum looked up at Bucky and smiled widely.   
“Am I pretty Daddy?” Bucky bent down to Tatum and slipped your makeup back under the cabinet.   
“Yes you are, but you were always pretty.” Bucky picked Tatum up and moved over to the tub in the bathroom. “I think both of you need a bath.” Lady followed closely behind Bucky as he went to Tatum’s room and picked an outfit from her drawer. Coming back he stopped the water and laid the clothes on the toilet seat. Tatum picked up Lady and held him over the water before BUcky grabbed him away.   
“This is for you, then we will give him a bath. Okay?” Tatum’s lips curled into a smiled and ran past Bucky.   
“I don’t want a bath!” Bucky chased after her and plucked her from the ground.   
“Well you have to have one so we can see your pretty face.” Bucky shut the bathroom door to keep her from escaping and set her in the tub. Tatum grabbed the barbie mermaid Felicity had gotten for her and played with it as Bucked cleaned her face of your lipstick. Once they had finished Tatum put on the pink shirt and bright blue leggings. Letting the water empty from the tub, Bucky grabbed a towel and dried Tatum’s hair before putting it in a small braid behind her. He kissed her forehead and took her to get Lady’s shampoo out from the cabinet. Heading back Bucky stopped up the tub again and helped Tatum set Lady in the water. Bucky handed her a cup and showed her how to clean the dog. He took a small rag to the dog’s face and wiped away the lipstick, a faint color was still there but it would wear off in a few days.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Returning from the trip with Felicity you sat down some bags and hear tiny claws hitting against the floor. Lady came up and rested his paws on your leg. Patting his head you followed him back to Tatum’s room where Bucky and Tatum were sitting on the floor playing with the small set of ponies she had gotten for her birthday. Bucky stood up and wrapped an arm around your waist as Tatum ignored you.   
“Have a good time?” Bucky kissed your temple and you leaned against him slightly still supporting your weight.   
“Yeah, We went to Babies R Us. I got the cutest thing for you today.” Bucky followed you into the main room and you grabbed a bag with excitement. Handing it to him he laughed as he pulled out a black shirt. Real men make twins, was printed on white bold letters on the front and he held it up to his body. Seeing there were two mores items in the bag he folded that shirt up and grabbed the pink one. Princess protection Agency. Was printed on it in black letters with Dad in the middle of a star below that. Laying that one on top of the black one he pulled a red shirt from the now empty bag. Father of thing 1 and thing 2, was written in white with two circles. You laughed a little and he pulled your against him.   
“You’re so corny.” You hit his shoulder lightly and hid your face in one of your hands.   
“You love it.” Bucky nodded and kissed you softly before letting you go to put the bags away.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
Thor stormed into the tower and slammed his hammer onto the table.   
“Man of iron! Who has slain my brother?!” Sam gripped Felicity’s hand tightly but she insisted on staying. Tony looked over at her in worry as she approached Thor.   
“I did.” Felicity’s voice was quiet as Thor looked at her with a wounded look.   
“Why? Hated as he may have been his fate was not for you to decide.” Felicity crossed her arms at him and he glared down.   
“He raped me, and kidnapped my best friend. I think he had it coming.” Sam stepped in front of Felicity seeing how Thors position had changed into a half fighting stance.   
“I don't have time to listen to a petty woman who slaughtered my brother in cold blood. You all sicken me.” Thors eyes welled up with tears but they were soon cast aside.   
“So you want your niece, That sweet little girl living with your deranged brother? Because that is what he wanted in return for {Y/N}.” Felicity stepped past Sam and reached out a hand for Thor hoping they could get past this easily.   
“Don't you touch me. I'm taking my leave of this rotten world and shall not return. Be glad this is all I do...for the sake of both my brother and the family who mourns him.” Thor turned walking out of the tower and a few moment after a crack of thunder is heard. Felicity falls to the floor in pain and Sam rushes to her side to holding her still body against him. Sam rushes her down to the lab and he has F.R.I.D.A.Y scan her.   
“I think Chester’s ready for the world.” Tony smiles out, and Felicity clutches His and Sam’s hand tightly.


	23. Birth!

Hearing a blaring ring in your ears you wake up on the couch to see Felicity’s name flashing on the screen. Picking it up you yawned and held it to your ear.   
“Hello?”   
“Get to the hospital, Chester’s coming.” Sam’s voice yelled in your ear before you heard a click from the line. Moving yourself off of the couch you heard small laughter coming from Tatum’s room and you made your way there softly. Peeking thorugh the cracked door you saw Bucky tickling Tatum’s sides while Lady was asleep on her bed. You pushed open the door and she rushed towards you.  
“Did you have a good nap, Mommy?” Tatum gripped her hands but due to your growing belly you couldn’t carry her that much anymore. Instead you kneeled down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.   
“Yes I did, thank you. But Buck, we have to go to the hospital...Felicity’s in labor.” Bucky helped Tatum get dressed while you went to shower and get ready. Feeling the hot water on your back was soothing and you caressed your bump, smiling down at it.   
“You two better not be early.” Closing your eyes you lean your head back to wet your hair but it met with a solid thing. Feeling arms wrap around your waist a small kiss was placed on your neck.   
“Bucky...we have to leave soon.” You smiled feeling his chest pressed up against your back and turned to face him.   
“So we conserve water.” Bucky grabbed the soap and cleaned himself while you washed your hair under the stream of water. Sneaking a few peeks at him you whined in your mind having to step out and get dressed. Picking out a simple and comfortable outfit Bucky was dressed a few moments later. Locking Lady in his crate Tatum kissed his nose before waving at him and all three of you headed to the hospital. While you three were heading there Sam had rushed Felicity over and she was already prepped for labor. Still having to dilate she was placed into a room and everyone was already there. You smiled as you opened the door and she waved you over. You sat in the chair close to her and she squeezed your hand tightly having another contraction ripped through her.   
“Couldn’t wait could he?” You laughed a little when Felicity’s hand came up a hit your shoulder.   
“This isn’t funny. He’s way too early.” Felicity rested her head against the pillow, and she closed her eyes in fear. Sam leaned down and kissed her forehead while you stroked above her thumb.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
A few nurses came in to check on Felicity and they soon took her away. She only requested Sam in the room and you were allowed outside of the delivery room, prerequisite to Felicity, while everyone else was in the normal waiting room. Inside of the delivery room they gave Felicity a run-down of how it was going to go and she gripped Sam’s hand tightly. Felicity screamed when she gave the first push as the nurses directed. Felicity laid her head back against the pillow and let out short breaths. You heard her scream at another push and rubbed your own bump.  
“Great job, baby. Just a few more.” Sam encouraged her and she cried a bit before releasing another one.   
“Sam I...I can't” Felicity's voice was scratchy and weak as Sam kissed her temple.   
“Yes you can. I believe in you. Just two more, till our Chesters here.” Felicity's eyes shut and Sam rushed out the to hallway where you were. You stood up and followed Sam into the delivery room. The nurses dressed you in blue scrubs and you rushed to Felicity’s side, taking her hand. The nurse instructed for her to push and she took in a deep breath. Holding your hand she squeezed the hardest she could and stopped when they told her too.   
“Okay sweetie. One more. Just one.” You rubbed the inside of her hand and she took some breaths. Sam leaned her up and crawled behind her, letting Felicity lean on him. He brushed the hair out of her face and she let out one last scream of pain before the sounds of crying were echoing through the room. Her doctor patted her knees and she handed Chester up to Felicity.   
“You did it sweetheart. I love you.” Sam kissed Felicity softly and you waved a small finger at the baby. Felicity’s eyes were glued to her child and you tapped her shoulder. Chester’s cries quietened as Felicity rocked him slightly.   
“I'm gonna go tell everyone.” You quickly cleaned off and headed for the waiting room. You brushed back some hair and Tatum jumped out of Tony's lap. Heading straight to you, you patted her head and grabbed her hand walking to the group.   
“Felicity’s with Sam she's fine and Chester was a perfect birth.” Everyone erupted in joyful noises and Bucky kissed you lovingly. You sat down in the chair and Tatum sat on your knee while everyone waited for Sam to give them the go ahead.   
“So when are you due, Steve?” Bucky asked looking at his big bump.   
“Next month. How about you?” Steve snipped back and you rolled your eyes at him. Tony was sure rubbing off on him.   
“Three months.” You blurted out before you noticed Tatum was kissing your stomach.   
“Honey, what are you doing?” Tatum looked up at you with a simple smile.   
“I'm kissing my baby brothers.” You brushed her hair with your fingers and she put two more kisses on you.  
“Well they say thank you and kiss you back.” You smile up at the rest of the group. They all had sweet faces on Tatum and you rolled your eyes at them encouraging her. Tatum snuggled into your side and fell asleep quickly while the others went one by one and met the new baby. After Steve and Tony had left Bucky nudged you awake and you carefully let him take Tatum off of you. She wined a little before Bucky put her against his shoulder and she quickly went back asleep. Taking Bucky's hand you followed Sam down the Felicity’s hospital room. You filed in quietly and stood next to Chester’s small little bed they had him in.   
“Hi little one.” You smiled as his eyes opened and greeted you with a small drowsy smile. Felicity was dozing off in her bed and you knew you wouldn't stay long.   
“He’s perfect, Felicity.” She gave you a half smile before you promised to visit her tomorrow. Leaving her and Sam to get some rest.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
After you and Bucky had gotten back home you put Tatum to bed with Lady and you two stayed up. Watching old horror movies you felt another kick to your side and quickly reached for Bucky’s hand, pressing it to the spot. He kissed you temple and you nuzzled down next to him, before dozing off in his arms.


	24. Twins with a surprise!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO sorry it took me this long to update.

It was a week after Chester had been born and you had invited Felicity over for lunch. Bucky made burgers while you tried to help but he moved you aside on the couch and made you rest.   
“You know I can stand right?” Lady jumped into your lap and licked your hand a few times before settling into a ball.   
“Just being careful, Darlin’.” Bucky set the burgers on a plate from the grill as you stroked Lady’s back. Tatum was bouncing around on her huge pony, Tony had gotten for her and you watched her carefully. She went around the couch a few times before Lady noticed and started running after her, barking a few times. Hearing a knock at the door you rushed up, before Bucky could protest and opened it to see the happy family. Sam made his way inside with Chester in his little seat and set him on the table, while Felicity hugged you gently. You shut the door behind them and made your way over to Chester who was just waking up. You waved your fingers at him and Felicity unbuckled him from the seat, handing him over to you. Your cupped your arms to support his head and sat down on the couch. Felicity followed you and sat in the chair next to you, while Sam helped Bucky the best he could.   
“You outdid yourself Felicity.” You bounced Chester a bit in your arms before he wiped his hands with his face. His caramel skin reflected the light inside the house and his brown curls were fluffed a bit.   
“Can I hold him?!” Tatum was next to you in a flash and you smiled gently at her.   
“You’re too little to hold Chester. But I can help you.” You looked over at Felicity and she got up taking Chester from your arms. You pulled Tatum up to sit on your knees and grabbed the pillow behind you. Setting it down gently Tatum smiled as Felicity set Chester down gently. Your arm cupped his backside again while Tatum held her hands out under him. Chester’s eyes flickered open and they were the same chocolate shade as Felicity’s. Tatum kissed the top of his head and you noticed Lady had his paws up sniffing his head. You moved him away carefully and Tatum just looked curiously.   
“Where did he come from?” Felicity’s eyes widened as she met your own in shock with Tatum’s question. You moved her down carefully and gave Chester back to Felicity after he started to fuss a little.   
“Chester came from Felicity, like your brothers are in here? Well Chester was there too.” Hoping she understood you smiled worriedly over at Bucky who was finishing up the food.   
“So I have three brothers?” You laughed a little and patted her head.   
“No, Chester belongs to Felicity and Sam. Your brothers aren’t here yet.” Tatum shrugged it off while Bucky and Sam brought over plates of food.   
“Burgers for the ladies.” Bucky say down a plate in your hands and you smiled licking your lips at the meal. Sam took Chester from Felicity and rocked him back and forth. Tatum sat in front of you eating small little pieces of her cut up burger while Bucky and Felicity talked. You felt sick and you knew that you couldn't eat it. You set the plate down on the table and held your mouth. Bucky scooted over to you and rubbed your upper arm. Shaking your head, you rushed off to the bathroom and vomited up your breakfast of oatmeal mixed with fruit. A few moments later you felt your hair being brushed back from your face and a small kiss to your temple. Wiping your mouth you balanced yourself on your feet and Bucky rubbed your back. Only certain things made you sick but just an hour ago you were really craving a burger. You hated the mixed emotions that your twins have you about food.   
“I'm sorry I shouldn't have fixed burgers.” Bucky placed another small kiss to the side of your head and you smiled up at him gently.   
“Buck, I asked for burgers, they craved a burger. It's not your fault.” You stood up, taking it slow and brushed your teeth before turning into Bucky. He lifted your head and kissed you hard.   
“I love you.” You smiled and held your hand on his chest, bunching up the shirt in your palm.   
“Should we leave you two alone?” You heard Felicity’s voice chime up from your door and smiled at her.   
“No, besides we haven't told you the names of the babies yet.” You took Bucky's hand and led him back to the main room where he quickly got your plate out of your sight. Sitting down in your original spot you took out a small picture from a pregnancy book that was on the table and held them up.   
“Meet Oliver Kaiden Barnes and Klaus Jefferson Barnes.” Felicity pouted her lip and hugged your shoulders gently.   
“Can me and Lady go play again?”   
“Yes but be careful.” Tatum nodded her head and rushed off with the dog following her closely behind.   
________________________________________________________________________________  
You were relaxing in the couch with Bucky putting Tatum down for a nap when you felt a sharp pain come over you.   
“Careful you two. Can't hurt your mom too bad.” You placed a hand over the spot and felt another pain rip through you. Bucky came in shortly after and saw the look of worry on your face. Coming over to you he took your head and you nodded and he sat down next to you. Standing up you felt the babies pushing on your bladder and headed to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind you, you looked down to see your shorts had blood covering the crotch area.   
“BUCK!?!” Your voice echoed through the apartment. Worry rushed over you as the bathroom door opened. Bucky quickly helped you up and handed you the bag you had packed for the hospital. While you made your way to the car Bucky got Tatum and loaded her into the car seat.   
“It really hurts Bu…” You felt the world fading as he dashed down the road and your eyes shut slowly. Bucky gripped your hand and tried to wake you back up. Grabbing his phone he made a frantic 911 call to alert them if his arrival. As he sped down the road he quickly looked back to see Tatum struggling to get out of her car seat.   
“Doll, you have to stay in the seat.” Tatum looked up a bit to reveal her face as it was starting to turn blue again.   
“Daddy? What’s wrong with Mommy?” Tatum struggled against the seatbelt as she reached for your hand.   
“It’s fine sweetheart, she is just tired. Calm down.” Tatum meet Bucky’s gaze in the mirror as her eyes welled up with tears. Bucky quickly pulled up to the emergency part of the hospital and the nurses rushed you off. Bucky meanwhile dialed everyone he could think of and told them to meet him there. Parking the car he hastily grabbed the bag and Tatum. Softly bouncing her on his hip he ran his hand down her hair in an attempt to calm her. Tatum was gripping Bucky’s shirt and she started to calm a bit while they waited outside for everyone. Felicity, Sam, Steve and Tony all showed up fairly quickly. Bucky handed off Tatum to Tony, knowing that would keep her calm. Felicity and Bucky rushed inside while the others soon followed. Meanwhile you were being moved into the delivery room and getting hooked to every kind of machine in the world.   
“Where’s Bucky? I need him.” You cried out hoping that out of the rush someone would hear it. A nurse quickly ran out of the room and came back with Bucky and he rushed to your side, grabbing your hand. A doctor wearing a surgical mask and gloves sat down below you as nurses strapped your legs into holsters.   
“Okay, theses babies are coming quick so I am going to need you to listen to every word I say {Y/N}. No time to waste.” You gripped Bucky’s hand tighter and he kissed your forehead. You took in a few deep breaths before pushing. Bucky was cheering you on quietly in your ear. Felicity opened the door bit and Tatum was turning blue out in the waiting room, saying that she would switch places and help you through the labor. Bucky kissed you as hard as he could before leaving your side to take care of Tatum while Felicity rushed over to you. Taking your hand she smiled at you lovingly as you made your first push. You gripped her hand and gave it your all as Klaus’s head began to appear.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
Outside in the waiting room Tatum jumped out of Tony’s lap and rushed over to Bucky. He picked her up as began bouncing her on his hip while humming a soft romanian lullaby. Tony was leaning on Steve, while Steve was reading some birthing magazine that was on the side table. Everyone was waiting impatiently while occupying themselves with mundane objects around the hospital. It was oddly dead and they could hear you screaming slightly down the hallway which worried Bucky even more. Tatum was gripping onto his shoulder when the phone started ringing Bucky carefully walked over to the phone that connected to the delivery room. Klaus was out and healthy while you were in the process of birthing Kadien. Bucky told everyone and Sam held out his hands fro Tatum, which she happily took. Bucky thanked Sam and he rushed back down the hallway stopping at the room he peeked into the little window and saw you giving a push. His heart was beating out of his chest as he saw you fighting to push the last baby out. Bucky saw the nurses unlocking your bed and he moved into the room.   
“What’s going on? Where are you taking her?” Bucky pushed past the nurses but Felicity moved in front of her and he stopped.   
“Buck,they are just taking her for an emergency C-section. She’s gonna be okay.” Bucky grabbed Felicity into a tight hug and sniffled into her shoulder.   
“I can’t lose her, She’s my everything.” Felicity patted Bucky’s back as they went back to the waiting room. Meanwhile in the room you were dazing in and out as the anesthetic started to take over. The nurses moved quickly as the doctor hastily applied numbing medication to your stomach. He grabbed the sterile scalpel and cut across the center of your stomach. You winced at the pain until everything went dark and the last thing you heard was your baby cry.   
______________________________________________________________________________

Bucky was a wreck, he couldn’t sit down, he kept pacing and he kept rocking Tatum on his hip keeping her calm. A nurse slowly entered into the waiting room and Bucky rushed over to her.   
“She is stable, but hasn’t woken up from the anesthesia. The two babies are perfect but your doctor must have read the initial ultrasound incorrectly. The second child is actually a girl!” Bucky’s face switched to a small smile.   
“Tatum, wake up, we get to go see Mommy and the new babies.” Tatum carefully rubbed her eyes before settling her head back on Bucky’s shoulder. Names ran through Bucky’s mind as he walked into your room. You were laying in the bed with wires around you, with the two babies in their little plastic cribs from the nursery. Klaus had a little blue beanie on top of his head while the little girl had a matching pink one. Small little red strands of hair were popping out of her little hat and Bucky smiled sweetly at them before setting Tatum down next to you on the bed. He brushed his finger against Klaus’s face and he slowly flickered his eyes open, revealing a set of bright hazel eyes which were quickly hidden behind his eyelids again. Meanwhile the un-named baby girl was watching Bucky intently with her deep ocean blue eyes. He sat down in the chair next to you as Tatum gently crawled into the crook of your arm, snuggling into you. Bucky smiled as Tatum made herself comfortable and pulled out his phone texting the others to see if any of them wanted to come see the new arrivals. Sam and Felicity were first of course, Felicity kissed the baby girl’s forehead while Sam watched Klaus sleep peacefully. Your babies are perfect in everyway, but Bucky just kept his eyes locked on you, hoping you wake up soon to see how perfect they really are.


	25. He's Back

Your eyes flickered open to see a sleeping Tatum in your arms. Red numbers on a clock told you it was early morning. Your stomach hurt, and so did your area between your legs. You glanced over to see two little babies wiggling in little plastic boxes and Bucky was snoring softly in a chair next to them. You gently moved Tatum onto the bed as you slowly got up and approached the two babies. The unnamed girl opened her eyes and cooed at you a little, while Klaus had a small smile on his face. You moved your I.V. over next to you and gently picked her up, smiling right back into her eyes.   
“Hi, little baby.” The girl cooed again before she settled in your arms. You gently sat back down on your bed and rocked her slightly. Pondering on what to name her you started singing quietly to her.  
(You are my world my darling  
What a wonderful world I see  
You are the song I'm singing  
You're my beautiful Melody)  
You rocked her slightly as her eyes drifted shut, You glanced over and Bucky who was sitting there sleepily watching you. You winked at him and he got up, taking her from you.   
“You need to rest.” Bucky laid her back down in her crib, while you moved back into your bed, minding Tatum.   
“I’m fine, I want to hold Melody.” Bucky smirked at you questionably.  
“Melody?”   
“Melody Grace.” Bucky kissed your forehead and pushed back a bit of your hair.   
“I love it.” You laid your head back down on the pillow and smiled while taking Bucky’s hand in your own.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
Later in the day several people had come by to see your new twins. Felicity had taken Tatum out for a bit while you were getting ready to be discharged. The hospital had given you some emergent baby supplies and Bucky had your things packed. You smiled at the two babies in their separate carriers. You craved greasy food and alcohol after eating this horrible hospital food.   
“Hey Buck?”  
“Yes Darling?” Bucky yawned softly as you put on your puppy eyes.   
“When can I have normal food?” Bucky grabbed his keys out of his pocket and picked up Tatum.   
“Where do u want it from?”  
“Wendy's. A big juicy burger from Wendy's with fries and a Frosty.”   
“You sure?”   
“It’s either that or a juicy piece of My soldier..” you chewed your lip feeling blood come to the surface.   
“Maybe later Darlin’.” Bucky went out of your room to go get some food while you had alone time with the babies. Klaus and Melody were sitting quietly in their carriers.   
“Hello my babies.” You wiggled a finger at them making Melody smile. Slowly getting out of bed you cooed over them both.   
“Where are my nephews!” Tony burst in the door with Felicity.   
“Niece and Nephew, Tony.” You moved out of the way, sitting back on the bed as Tony carefully picked up Melody and Felicity handed you Klaus.   
“So {Y/N}, we have some news.” You smiled up from your newborn and looked at them both. Tony took in a deep breath and you felt your world coming apart as the seams when those words exited his mouth.   
“What the hell do you mean Loki’s alive?!”


	26. Cheater ,Cheater

Bucky approached your hospital room with your food and he rolled his eyes as he heard you arguing with Tony. Bucky took Tatum’s free hand as he opened the door and saw you pacing back and forth.   
“{Y/N}, calm down. This isn't good for you.”   
“DID YOU KNOW?” Your face was visibly red and your whole body felt like recoiling.   
“Know what?”   
“That Loki is alive…” Bucky set your food down and sat Tatum on the bed.   
“Felicity shot him. He can’t be.” Bucky proceeded to look at Tony.   
“Reindeer Games is with Thor at the tower right now..”  
“I’m going.” You started grabbing clothes and Bucky sat you back on the bed.   
“Oh the hell you are. You just had our two children. You aren't going anywhere near that man.” Growling through his teeth you heard his metal fingers clench together.   
“Felicity, you and Sam are all staying here and me and Metalgear will go handle the blueberry.” Tony stated plainly. You hated this being stuck in this room.   
“Felicity we have to find a way to that tower.” She nodded her head in reply and you both had a plan to distract Sam.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile Loki and Thor were impatiently waiting for Tony to return as Natasha and Scott watched them intently.   
“You can do more than stare if you would like?” Loki teased toward Natasha which she replied with a strong eye roll. As Bucky and Tony entered the building a sinister smirk crept across the gods features.   
“Ah, it it isn't the man out of times little lap dog. Are you finally done playing with what belongs to me?” Bucky almost pinned him on the ground.   
“Alright Reindeer, How are you here?” Loki shot a coy glance at his brother and pondered the question for a moment.  
"Why am I here? I am here because a silly little girl allowed herself to believe me stupid enough to be physically present when I kidnapped (Y/N). I am here because I will NOT spend another moment without my property, the rightful heir to my throne, and I will NOT leave here empty handed a second time. I am done playing games with you pathetic Midgardian mongrels. I demand my daughter." Bucky gripped the counter he was leaning on so hard it cracked and quickly moved his hand away.   
“What is your fucking obsession with my wife? She may have had your ‘heir’ but you left her alone. Tatum knows I am her father as much as she knows {Y/N} is her mother.” James approached the god a bit before anger filled his face. Loki sneered.   
"I care nothing for her, I never did. I got what I wanted out of our coupling, yet she dares keep it from me? I want only what is mine. Do what you like with your precious play toy, I sure did." He thought for a moment before adding "Tatum thinks you to be her father, does she? Prove it. Take me to my child. I will show her the truth." Bucky smashed the table before Tony got in his way.   
“If he wants you to prove it...Then so be it.” Tony and Bucky both left and headed toward your apartment. You and Felicity had just gotten back to the apartment where she started unpacking a few things and you set the babies down in their carriers while Tatum played around with all her toys. As soon as you sat down on the couch Bucky stormed in the door.   
“Feel like defending your daughter?” You stood up and grabbed Tatum. Rolling your eyes you felt like this was going to be happening for her whole life. Bucky and Tony helped you with the babies and everyone left towards the tower. Tatum was sitting in her car seat with Bucksie and Lady was sound asleep right beside her.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As you all enter the tower you keep Tatum behind you while Bucky is carrying the babies. You exit the elevator holding Tatum’s hand. Tatum smiled up at you and you shook her hand gently while chewing your lip. Loki stood up and his face went pale. Tatum went over and hugged Thor’s legs while examining Loki. Loki's eyes settled on the little girl before him, expression softening almost instantly. God she really did look just like him.  
"Hello, darling. Do you know who I am?"   
“Are you one of Daddy’s friends?” Tatum gripped her bear and smiled at the stranger man before her. Loki kneels down, extending his hand for her to take.  
"Not exactly, sweetheart. Do you really not remember me?" He asks softly. "You may not have seen me, but I've watched over you always. I promise you that."   
“Oh, oh Are you the angel Uncle Steve told me about?” Tatum turns around and jumps excitedly. “Mommy! Daddy! It’s my angel.” You shot Loki a look and slowly made you way over to her. Loki takes her hand very gently, eyes welling with tears as her tiny fingers wiggle against his own. "No. But you are every bit MY angel."   
“Loki don’t!” Before you could grab Tatum she was up in Loki’s arms and her skin was perfectly matching his own. Tatum touched his face and giggled a bit.   
“You turn blue like me!” She giggled a bit while your face was filling up with anger. Loki nuzzled her soft black curls gently and smiled, a tear rolling slowly down his light blue cheek.   
"You are a Frost Giant, love. Daughter of Loki, Princess of Asgard. And don't you ever let your mother tell you you aren't. You are my little girl."   
“Daddy! I’m a giant princess!”   
“Doll, you are always a princess in my heart.” Bucky smiled as you crossed your arms giving Loki a full sassy look. Tatum wiggled a bit in his arms and dropped her bear. Tatum reached her hands down towards the bear.   
“Bucksie!!” You bet down and handed her the bear before she gripped towards you.Loki's grip on her tightens, reluctant to hand her back. He knows that once (Y/N) takes her, he'll never hold her again. His voice catches in his throat, a desperate plea.  
"Darling, wouldn't you rather come home and play with Daddy? Your Uncle Thor and I have surprises for you back in Asgard. You'd have your own room and everything, anything you desired of me would be yours." Tatum shook her head a wiggled out of Loki’s arms onto the ground.   
“But, Mommy and Daddy give me everything I want. Why does my angel want me to leave you Daddy?” Tatum turned to Bucky who picked her up and settled her on his hip. Loki gritted his teeth.  
"Let her go. You are not her father and you know it! Hearing her call you Daddy makes me sick!” You grabbed Melody while Felicity grabbed Klaus to keep the quiet. Loki’s booming voice upset them.   
“Loki, You need to calm down, Don’t make this worse. Tatum can know you as her angel or uncle which honestly is better than nothing. I didn’t even have to bring her here but I did. Bucky is her dad now.” You slowly rocked your newborn while Felicity fixed two bottles. Felicity’s eyes kept meeting Loki’s and she gave him a few small smirk and winks. Loki wanted to retaliate, but was distracted by Felicity. What was she playing at? He narrowed his cold blue eyes at her and pursed his lips. "Meet me outside." He mouthed, making sure no one was looking as he did so. Felicity sneaked out while Tony and you fed the babies and Tatum played a little with Thor under Bucky’s watchful eye. Felicity saw Loki standing in a small covered area and approached him. Loki walked briskly from the building, to the surprise of everyone, and Felicity followed behind him, acting as if she were going to the bathroom and winging a sharp left when her friends turned their gaze away. Loki's eyes were burning, jaw set tight. He had not interacted with Felicity since the incident with the gun, and it left a bitter taste in his mouth. When at last they made it to a small clearing outside the tower, just far enough away that any snoopy SHIELD agents would be out of earshot. He grabbed her hard by her wrist as they stopped, yanking her forward and pushing her hard against a nearby tree.  
“What is this game exactly you are trying to play with me? Hmm?" Felicity but her lip hard, bring blood to the surface.   
“I want you Loki. I miss the way you dominated me. Please take me away from here.” Loki stared at her hard, his grip only tightening against her wrists. He grimaced.   
"The last time I dominated you, pet, you yelled rape. What makes you think I am willing to open myself up to being hurt again? Hmm? I trusted you and you threw it back in my face. You're no different from the All-Father himself." Felicity couldn't explain it. She missed they way his skinny body felt against hers. How he commanded her every move and she was willing to put everything on the line for him. Loki had forced himself on her, but honestly they'd played that way together before, and she knew he hadn't understood her clearly, yet she'd punished him anyway. She teared up.  
“Loki I'm sorry...you got rough and you scared me and I was supposed to be with Sam all that time when I was...falling in love with you. And I know I fucked it up. I always do. But I just...it kills me to see you still fighting (y/n) for your daughter, when if I'd given you another child like I was supposed to....Chester should have been yours and I'm so sorry." She cried, putting her hands in her head guiltily. Loki chewed his lip, swearing under his breath as he thought to himself. He'd loved her so much, and she had crushed him. Their entire relationship had been a lie.  
“How do I know I can trust you? I will not be lied to again." Felicity finally broke, tears rolling down her face. "I don't love him Loki. At first they made me be watch you, you were a threat...but I'd been seeing you for so long, and I saw a side of you that changed everything. I haven't loved sam for a long time. It's always been you. I don't know what to do to make you believe me, other than fully and completely submit to your will." She admired, dropped to her knees as she did so. Loki kneeled down, ebbing her tears away with his thumb. "Stand, pet. I will not have you of all people grovel at my feet. Not you." Felicity's lips trembled and he leaned in slowly, hand cupping her cheek delicately.   
"This is what we are going to do. We will take our leave from here, and you will not return to your family. If you do, and you betray me again, I will kill you. Am I understood?" She shivered, half in fear of the threat boiling behind his words and half in ecstasy at the love shining in his eyes.   
"Yes, my king." He smiled, kissing her lips gently and taking her by the hand, leading her further and further into the woods, until they had completely disappeared.  
____________________________________________  
Bucky had rocked Tatum to sleep in his arms while the two babies were being handed around the avengers. Right now Thor and Natasha were rocking them as you sang a soft lullaby over them. You kissed Bucky’s head before heading off to the bathroom. Getting distracted by Tony in the hallway you felt a shiver come over you. Tony grabbed your arm as you began to stumble back to the couch.   
“What’s wrong, Princess?” Bucky moved over while you snuggled up next to him.   
“She’s not following doctor's orders. You all can stay here for the night.” Tony offered as he took A sleeping Tatum and laid her down with Cassie in her little room.   
Bucky wrapped his arms around you and moved you into his lap. You snuggled into his chest while he stroked you lower back.


	27. Why?

Bucky walked in this morning from his run to find you and Tatum curled on the couch together. Your arms we were thrown lazily around her as her head was tucked into your chest. Both of you snored away peacefully as Bucky quickly changed out of his sweaty clothes before taking Tatum out of your arms and into a blanket. Carrying her through the house he checking on the babies seeing them sound asleep he decided to wake Tatum up so she would sleep through the night. Getting her ready and feeding her some fruit you had he smiled as she gently placed a kiss atop the babies heads before grabbing her bear and leaving the room.   
“Daddy?” Tatum played with her hair as Bucky kneeled down to her.   
“What's up, Doll?”   
“When's auntie coming back?” Nobody had seen Felicity for a month after the whole Loki escapade and Sam worried the most. You and Sam went through her apartment and found nothing but a mess and a shattered picture of Sam holding Chester. Bucky had found a note that he kept hidden for some time before Bringing it to the attention of Sam. Do not look for her. She does not love nor belong to you and I will kill anyone who attempts to take her from me. The first time you saw the note you knew it was something Loki had done. Felicity of all people would never leave with a man like that willingly. This was the first time you had slept soundly in weeks and Bucky did not want to disturb you. Bucky and Tatum took Lady for a walk in the park to allow you some sleep. Unfortunately that did not last long after they left as your new children were starting to stir. Breaking your slumber you approached Klaus’s crib and picked him up, rocking him gingerly. You yawned slightly as your phone began to go off. Not recognizing the number flashing on her screen you cleared your throat.  
“Hello?”   
“{Y/N}?” Felicity’s voice rang through your ears and your breath hitched.   
“Felicity where are you? Are you ok?”  
“I’m fine, I’m with Loki.” She sounded normal. But she wouldn’t have left with Loki willingly.   
“Why? Is he holding you against your will?”   
“No, I left with him.” You put Klaus down sensing anger rising to your skin.   
“After all the shit he’s done to me and you. Why?” Felicity took a long pause before answering you.   
“Loki is the king of my soul and his darkness and chaos reaches out and plays with my own, he's my twin flame.”   
“But you and Sam have a child. What about Chester?”  
“Chester can....be adopted? Sam can keep him if he so chooses.” Felicity did not just say that about her own child she carried for nine months.   
“Sam can’t raise the child that you two created out of pure love knowing you don’t love him anymore. Felicity it’s going to break him.”  
“I know. but maybe he needs to be broken, adds depth” This isn’t Felicity you thought to yourself.   
“What on earth has Loki done to you?” This doesn’t sound like my best friend Felicity.”   
“If he doesn't want Chester, Loki and I can raise him and Loki has taken me. Seen me for who I truly am.”   
“Felicity, this cant be you talking...Loki stop playing mind games with me.”   
“For Christ sake, y/n the only person playing games here is you. You have to stop blaming Loki for everything.” There was anger breaching her voice and her defending him made your anger boil over.   
“He said he loved me after leaving me with Tatum to raise by myself. Then he wants to come back and say she’s his after he’s done nothing for her. Add the fact he kidnapped me and not to mention raped and tortured me while I was in the beginning stages of my pregnancy. what about when he raped you. Felicity stop defending him! Come back home to Sam and Chester. Where you belong.” You felt tears brimming your eyes as you stepped outside of the babies room to keep from disturbing them.   
“Loki wasn't raping anyone! He got rough with me and I was pregnant and emotional and I over reacted! Loki likes to play rough, we roleplay like that often, always have. As for what he did to you...I'm sorry. He regrets hurting you the way he did, but your relationship wasn't going anywhere and he was needed in Asgard. Duty calls when duty calls, that's reality. You're the one who didn't want to go with him any time he left."  
“Because I don’t belong there. I told him that several fucking times. He always promised he would return. He never did. I didn’t want to be an outcast in Asgard like he is. According to Bucky, Loki is an outcast. He will NEVER be king which is why he chooses to harass me about having Tatum he needs something to hold onto that crown with and Tatum is the best way to do that.” You felt your hands shaking as you grabbed the baby monitor and stepped outside in the balcony you had and took a deep breath to keep calm as Felicity defend her new love for Loki.   
“Oh? So you admit that you didn't want to be with him because he was an outcast? You'd have only dated the RIGHTFUL king of Asgard, is that it? Real classy, y/n. Have you ever thought maybe this is why he's so fucking insecure? Well I don't mind being an outcast. I'm already the black sheep here on earth as it is, why should Asgard be any different?”   
“Well I hope you know that you are never stepping foot in my house or seeing Tatum again.” You stomped your foot on the ground and twiddled your fingers.   
“After everything we have been through together, this is how it's gonna be?”  
“I can’t put Tatum in that danger. As for the black sheep. You have a family a husband you loves you and a child.”  
“He is no danger to her. You know that. Besides you won’t have to worry anymore. He has a new heir, or he will in nine months.” You sniffled a bit wiping the tears from your eyes.   
“Loki refuses to accept that Bucky has become her father and after kidnapping her he has no right to be near her. The last time I saw him I was considering letting him have visitation but after you disappeared that was a lost cause. What are you talking about me heir?”  
“We didn't disappear...I'm just not supposed to come home. And I'm okay with that. Why can't you just be happy for me? I’m pregnant.”   
“Because it’s Loki, Felicity. You know how he treated me like I was his property. If you want to owned by some half ass god not allowed to do anything but be his crutch when he’s low and the royal baby maker then so be it. But I will not have him near my family. I cant trust him. You I trust but him...I can’t.” Tears were full on streaming from your eyes as you heard the front door open to see Bucky and Tatum rush in. You waved and Bucky soon distracted Tatum with something while you stayed on the phone.   
“Half assed huh? Okay, yeah. Like Bucky isn't some half assed version of Steve? Loki loves me. He's always loved me.” You gasped at the thought of Bucky being Steve and growled low in your throat.   
“We are not about to Have an argument about who we chose as our mates because I’m damn sure that I win. Hey you never know maybe Chester will have the same tortured soul if Sam chooses adoption and you will want him back!” You quickly hung up the phone and stormed inside. Going straight into Bucky's arms as you cried at the loss of your best friend. He pett your hair and felt you gripping the edge of his shirt. Kissing your forehead you wiped the tears off your face and walked to your bedroom. Bucky slowly followed you and you handed him his phone.   
“Call Sam…He needs to know.” You walked away from Bucky and went into the babies room to feed them.   
_____________________________________________  
Sam knocked on your door and Bucky greeted him with a smile. You were slightly rocking Melody around the room and Sam took a seat.   
“Felicity called me Sam. She’s not coming back and she is with him willingly.” Sam's face broke. You could see his heart withering away. You headed Bucky Melody as you brought Sam into a tight hug. You heard a few whispers escape his mouth and could feel his tears hitting your shirt.   
“I’m so sorry.” There was nothing more you could say. Felicity had broken the hero in more ways than anyone thought possible.   
“Where is she? Is she at least safe?” Sans voice was trembling.   
“I honestly didn’t get any of that information. Maybe you can trace the number she called me from but all she said was that she wasn’t allowed home. Which explains why your apartment was trashed. They got her stuff and left.” You chewed your lip as Sam sunk down in an armchair.   
“What’s the number?” You took out your phone and texted him the number. Minutes later he was pacing around outside bringing his phone to his ear several times. He seemed to be calling the number repeatedly and leaving voicemails. You stepped outside and took his phone from him.   
“Sam, you have to stop. Felicity will come back.” Sam quickly took his phone from you and left without saying a word which made you worry even more. You took Melody from Bucky’s arms and hummed lightly wanting to take your mind off of the situation at hand.   
“Bucky?”   
“Yes..”  
“Felicity’s pregnant.” You simply stated before walking away into the babies room. You had to tell someone and Bucky was the person you knew wouldn’t tell anyone unless he got permission from you first.   
_____________________________________________  
Later in the evening you had put Tatum down for bed and the babies were sleeping soundly. You heard the water running in the bathroom and rubbed your neck while approaching. The scent of fresh firewood burning hit your nose and you smiled softly. Hearing Bucky whistling you leaned in the doorway seeing him checking the water and flick his hand dry.   
“What’s all this?” Bucky stood up and wrapped his arms around your waist tightly.   
“Figured you could use some relaxing? You’ve been too stressed not good for anyone.” Melting his lips softly with your own he pressed you against him and you let out a small sigh of content.   
“My favorite candle and is that a spearmint bath bomb? What have I done to deserve this?” You smiled as Bucky kissed your neck.   
“You have given me two beautiful children and the best wife anyone could ask for.”   
“We aren’t married yet my sweet.” You teased as Bucky played with your jeans. Letting him continue you were slowly undressed as Bucky places a kiss with every inch of skin he exposed. You pulled his shirt off and bit your lip before getting into the tub and sinking down into the hot water.   
“You are joining me aren’t you?” Pecking his lips he followed suit and sun in right behind you. Grabbing a hair tie you put your hair in a lazy bun and leaned back again Bucky’s bare chest. His arm was wrapped around you while his other went over your skin with a cloth. Placing several kisses to your neck and collarbone. You sighed happily and felt him reaching towards your sex creeping along your skin with his metal arm. Chewing your lip he brought his lips behind your ear.   
“Ești gata pentru mine, fetiță?” You melted into his words as you felt his fingers slowly rubbing over your already swollen clit. You opened your legs to allow Bucky an entrance and he ran his finger through your folds as he teased your entrance. You moaned out breathless as he shushed you to be quiet.   
“Please Bucky…” you begged as he planted a few soft kisses down your neckline. Your head fell onto his shoulder while he continued to tease around your entrance. Slipping one finger in gently you gasped slightly at the feeling of him being barely inside of you.   
“Need more.” Your voice was full of lust and who was Bucky to deny you the release you much wanted. Urging you to get up you felt his growing erection before you stood. Bucky quickly scooped you up in his arm and carried you to the bed. Laying you down he wasted no time in bringing his mouth to your Succulent clit. Gripping his hair his two silver fingers entered you with no hesitation at all. Leaning back against the pillow your breath started to hitch and he took slow flicks with his tongue to your clit while moving his metal fingers in and out of you at an unbearable pace. His other hand traveled up your stomach and held you close to his hot mouth. Taking his tongue to the top of your slit to your clit you smiled as his blue eyes gleamed at your from between your legs. You felt yourself climbing the brink to an orgasm as Bucky slipped another one of his hard fingers into you.   
“Yes James…” You had never called him that before but it sent something through him and made him eat you even faster. His fingers kept working faster and faster till he felt you tighten and release his hair. Sensing your descending orgasam he quickly moved up to kiss down your chest focusing on your pert nipples.   
“Want more?”   
“Yes please.” Bucky soon obliged taking his hard cock in his hands. Pumping it a few times before lining it up to your entrance. Your eyes went wide and full of lust as you felt his tip slowly brush by you. You quickly switched the roles to where Bucky was laying under you. Which put you in control. Taking his cock in your hands you lined yourself up and wasted no time having his member enter you. Bucky’s ocean blue eyes watching as you rode his hard cock chasing after the orgasm you so desired. His hands held your hips for balance you felt his hands digging into your skin as your nails raked down his chest. Bucky moves his hand to your clit stimulating you more as you hit the second orgasm that ripped through your body before he pinned you to the bed and slipped himself into you again.   
“Say my name baby.” Bucky’s voice was deep and low. Your legs wrapped around his hips while you took his cock deep inside of you.   
“Make me cum, Bucky.” The super soldier picked up speed as your nails raked his skin. His mouth buried against your neck whispering obscenities into your ear between little bites. Your moans became more erratic as Bucky was picking up more speed.   
“Oh fuck Bucky.” The words slipped out of your mouth as you felt him fill you with his cum making you pour over the last cliff. You kissed him feverishly while he bit into your skin hard sucking and leaving a mark to claim you as his. Bucky grabbed a wet cloth to clean you as you chewed your bottom lip. He tossed you one of his shirts while he slipped on a pair of boxers.   
“I love you.” Your voice still trembling from the departing orgasm and he wrapped his arms around you.   
“I love you.” You snuggled into his chest and sighed contently. You never wanted to leave this spot as long as you lived.


	28. Baby drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is mostly Loki and Felicity there is a bit of Bucky/ Reader. But I need to get the Loki things sorted out before continuing. THANKS FOR READING!

Felicity walked through the quiet hallway of her new place racing the walls with her fingers. One of Loki’s long forest green shirts swayed along her hips. Her blonde hair was flowing behind her as she chewed her lip. She felt nothing but love to Loki in that moment.   
“Kitten?” Loki’s voice rang into her ears as she leaned into the doorway. His finger ushered her towards him. Felicity approached her god and his hand slipped up her face.   
“Yes,my love? Felicity looked into his crystal eyes while Loki pressed a soft kiss to her lips.   
“Are you positive she will deliver your message about escaping that mundane life to continue here?” Loki wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned against him slowly swaying.   
“If I am sure of anything, she will.” Felicity knew that you had probably called everyone over after she hung up on her. She buried her face in his neck and his scent filled her senses. A bright citrus musk and she smiled while he kissed her forehead. Loki gently held her not showing stomach.   
"How is our little one doing, hmm? I've spoken to mother about preparations for a royal birth announcement in Asgard. Odin knows not of it...if you're comfortable, of course." Felicity smiled as she met his gaze.   
“I am perfectly comfortable with that, my love. Little one is a bit upset at the loss of food.” Felicity played with the end of her hair while sitting on the edge of the bed.   
“What would my Queen like?” Loki kneeled in front of her as he kissed up her exposed thighs.   
“I have a thought of what this King is hungry for however?” Loki looked up at her suggestively as he lifted her shirt edge. Felicity opened her legs a bit to expose her black underwear. Loki’s lips trailed up her legs as his fingers scratched gently on her skin. She watched as her god approached her sex and left her a small bite on the inner thigh.   
“I can smell how wet you are for me; how I love making you purr, my Kitten.” His voice purred. Loki’s hot breath was against her legs as he slowly took his tongue over the lining of her underwear. Felicity moved up onto the bed and rested against the headboard as Loki hooked his slender fingers into the top her underwear and moved his hand to her clit. Rubbing in slow circles she moaned into his neck while he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. His fingers slowly slipping into her and she gasped quietly at the feeling of his fingers inside of her. He curled his two fingers into her she gripped his upper arm while interlacing her lips with his. She grinder on his fingers a bit before Loki moved down her center and reached her heat. His lips latched to her clit as he curled his fingers once more. Felicity bucked into him more as she held the back of his head. Loki stopped suckling her clit and pinned her hands above her head.   
“No, that’s naughty.” Felicity groaned at the loss of his lips on her and quickly Obliged letting him return to his work on her. She gripped the pillow behind her and moaned out his name loudly.   
“Louder.” Loki’s praise and fingers were making her approach the climax and she repeated his name louder. As she writhed underneath his touch she felt herself spill over an orgasm. Loki proceeded to lick her clean and made his way up her body.   
“Still starving, Kitten?” He grazed the side of her face while she caught her heavy breaths.   
_____________________________________________  
Tatum climbed into Bucky’s lap as you moved around the kitchen cooking lunch for everyone.   
“Daddy?” Tatum sat on her knees in his lap while she moved her hands over his growing stubble.   
“Yes, Doll?”   
“Can you turn blue like me and my angel?” You stopped in your tracks and heard Bucky take a big sigh. His face dropped in sadness as he grabbed Tatum's hands from his face.   
“That’s a special connection that only you and your angel can share.”   
“But I want you to look like me.”   
“Don’t be sad. I may not have made you but no matter what happens you are and will always be my daughter.” Bucky kissed Tatum hard on the cheek as she giggled at the stick of his stubble. Settling in his arms she played with his metal fingers and you held his shoulder.   
“I love you, Daddy.” Bucky smiled down at her.   
“I love you more, Doll.”   
____________________________________________  
Sam entered the tower in a furious rage walking right into Tony’s lab.   
“Where is she?”  
“Calm down,truffle-butter. Im tracking her now” Tony turned back to the screen. Sam and Tony watched as the screen zoomed in on the tower.   
“She’s in the building….” Tony chuckled out. Sam rushed off taking Chester upstairs as the elevator doors opened to see Felicity and Loki walking into the main room.   
“Baby?! Are you ok?” Sam rushed to her grabbing her hips. Loki soon pushed Sam off of her and stood with his arms crossed across his chest.   
“You dare lay a finger on my betrothed and our child?”  
Sam stood back appalled.   
“We are already married. You cant marry her! We already have a child. Remember Chester, Felicity?” Felicity hid behind Loki’s shoulder gripping onto his lower arm. Loki reached back to pat one of her hands gently, his icy glare never once leaving Sam’s face.  
“You will not address her. Any business you have here will be directed at me, am I understood?”  
“Felicity can speak for herself and I expect her to. Is he controlling you like you are his slave? Why would you want to be treated like this?” Loki’s sneer twisted into a smug smile and he made a grandiose gesture toward Felicity.   
“You know what, my pet? I think I will allow you to answer this one, tell him what you know of me. Am I controlling you?” Felicity looked down at the floor, taking a deep breath before a shaky and small voice rang out from her.  
“Loki only controls me at my own submission. I’m in love with him...Sam. I’m sorry.” She admitted softly, refusing to meet his gaze. Loki’s grin grew.  
“As a matter of fact, would you like to be in on a well kept secret, Wilson? It was Felicity who came to me, desperate to be rid of you. Desperate for me to take her from here and worship her like the queen she is.” Sam's face dropped in sadness as felt tears brimming his eyes.   
“I thought you were happy, I love you, Felicity this isn’t you please?! We have a family. What about Chester and you can’t forget {Y/N}. You have nothing with this abusive person. What about everything we’ve been through?” Sam felt his tears fall across his cheeks staining them. Felicity opened her mouth to defend herself, but it was Loki who spoke.  
“Abusive? Oh, that’s rich coming from you. You sent a woman you claim to love to repeatedly have sex with someone you deemed a threat while she was heavy with your child, and you think me to be the psychopath here? I’ve done nothing but love her, and I demand...the tiny one. My love requires her child, and unlike you I aim to always please.”Sam looked behind him to see Tony rocking Chester in his arms. The light blue glow of his arc reactor on Chester’s face.   
“You can’t have him. He is my rightful son as well. If you want to divorce me fine. But you will NOT take my son. Sue me but I will be a part of his life.” Loki had had enough, gripping Sam by the throat and slamming his body hard against the concrete wall.   
“Felicity, kitten, go get our son from the man of iron, I will handle this.” Sam struggled against Loki’s grip as Felicity approached Tony holding out her arms.   
“Tony? Please give me Chester.” Sighing heavily Tony slowly placed Chester in her arms. She smiled and laid down the divorce papers before exiting the room. Loki inched closer to Sam’s face, murder in his eyes and ice on his tongue.  
“If you ever so much as breathe their precious air again, I will gut you like the fish you are. That is not a threat.” He let Sam’s body crumple to the ground and he strode away, emerald cape billowing behind him.


	29. Peace

Loki was sitting in the study, lounging lazily to the side as he read an aging copy of Shakespeare's Hamlet. Felicity had just woken up, blonde hair in knots and nothing on but one of Loki’s long black button-downs. She yawned as she walked by, playfully swatting at the pages as Loki fought to keep his composure.   
“If a certain little princess doesn’t knock it off, her king is going to spank her.” He tried to sound stern, but it sputtered off into a laugh as she crawled into his lap and pushed the book out of his hands. It clattered to the floor with a dusty thud and Loki’s hands curled into Felicity’s hair lovingly.   
“Hey, darling, that’s a classic…” Felicity put a finger up to Loki's lips and shushed him, practically purring as she nipped at his neck, her fingers coiling flirtatiously around his collar.   
“Wanna know what else is classic?” She groaned, unable to finish her sentence as her phone began to ring. Loki’s expression fell into a pout instantly, hands trailing down her body as she talked into the receiver.  
“Hello?”   
“Hey Felicity...how ya been?” {Y/n} awkwardly chuckled into the phone. Felicity grimaced.  
“Oh, it’s you.”  
“Yeah it’s me. Your best friend Remember?” You sighed heavily into the receiver.   
“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought that title was ripped from me after I finally decided to be happy. You haven’t spoken to me in like three weeks.”  
“Look I’m not here to fight. Tatum keeps asking about Loki and I was hoping if he is willing to try and have a relationship with her I will allow it on certain terms.”   
Felicity's eyes widened in shock.  
“W-What? Really? And Bucky is okay with that?” She started to say more, but Loki was slithering a sneaky little hand into her underwear and she started to giggle. “Loki, no.” She whispered, hoping you wouldn’t hear.   
“Can you two knock it off for like two minutes. Anyway Bucky can only do so much and she keeps turning blue and I feel it would be beneficial to her. Loki has experience with this and I don’t.” You chewed your lip hoping they would agree and Tatum could learn better control over her gift.   
“What is she saying?” Loki asked gently, peppering Felicity’s collar bone with bites and kisses. She shivered and leaned into his touch, burying her face into his long beautiful black hair.  
“Tatum wants to see you. I think y/n is willing to negotiate visitation.” Loki’s body went rigid instantly, blue eyes softening into a gentle grey.   
“Wait, you mean permanently?” All Felicity could do was shrug, and Loki took the phone from her.  
“We will be there faster than you can say Asgard.” And with that, the line clicked dead.  
“Asgard.” You uttered as the phone went dead. Joining Bucky and Tatum on the couch. You made yourself comfortable leaning against Bucky.   
“Is my angel coming today?” Tatum jumped onto the couch with excitement.   
“Yes he is but you have to be on your best behavior.” Kissing her forehead you heard Klaus and Melody stirring in the room. Sighing you got up and saw Klaus and Melody giggling at each other in their room.   
“What’s so funny you two?” You smiled and Picked Melody and Klaus up in your arms and carried them into the main room.   
“Buck, can u hold Klaus while I give Melody a bath? I'll do Klaus after.” Bucky smiled as he took the little boy from your arms. Placing a small kiss on your cheek you went into the bathroom and ran some water in the sink.   
Melody giggled as she splashed at the water.   
“Someone’s happy?” You grabbed a damp cloth and wiped her face with it while she was distracted with a little blue duck. As u washed off her face carefully avoiding her eyes she splashed the water at you a bit making you wipe yourself down with a spare towel. After finishing her you cleaned the sink and ran more water for Klaus. Setting Melody down in her little playpen you took Klaus from Bucky and began washing him. Klaus was very calm in the water until he felt the cloth touch his skin. Klaus’s eyes teared up and you shushed him softly trying to hurrying. As you turned around to grab a towel you heard Bucky scream. Turning back Klaus was no longer in the sink and you panicked looking around. Rushing out of the room you saw Bucky holding a wet naked Klaus and felt panic rush through you.   
“What the hell? That isn’t funny Bucky?!” Bucky looked at you bewildered as if you thought he had played a prank on you.   
“I didn’t do anything. And now your law book is soaked.” Throwing him the towel he wrapped up Klaus and handed him to you.   
“What just happened?”   
“You tell me. I was sitting here reading a book and then a second later Klaus was back in my arms.” Bucky took Melody in his arms and shush her crying.   
“Yea, and Im sure Klaus just magically vanished out of the bathroom and into here?” You set your free hand on your hip and gave Bucky a sassy smile. Walking into the babies room you set him down and put on a cute blue striped onesie on him. Taking the towel away you grabbed Melody from Bucky and smiled.   
“Can you grab two bottles?” You pointed over to the cabinet but your eyesight quickly switched to Bucky’s arms where a giggling Klaus was.   
“W-what the…”   
“I told you!!”   
“He’s a baby! Not most can teleport like that! Tatum didn’t she just turns blue! Can Stark help?” Bucky grabbed his phone and quickly dialed Tony.   
__________________________________________________________________________  
Rushing over to the tower you had the babies in their carriers and headed down to the lab.   
“Hey MetalGear! Did you bring the mutants?” You scoffed at Tony’s remark while picking up Klaus.  
“Don’t teleport away now, tike.” Tony patted his head and controlled F.R.I.D.A.Y to run a scan over Klaus.   
“Patient: Klaus Barnes. Weight: Seven pounds and 11 ounces with hazel eyes and brown hair.”   
“Any specialties?”   
“Power of Teleportation.”   
“Congratulations, you have a magic baby. Wanna test Melody?” You shook your head and traded places with Klaus.   
“F.R.I.D.A.Y, run the same scan.” Tony commanded the machine and the same line went over Melody.   
“Patient: Melody Barnes. Weight: 6 pounds and 9 ounces with blue and auburn hair.”   
“Any specialities?”   
“The power of thought projection.”   
“{Y/N}, this is what you get when you have children with a super soldier who has a bottle of chemicals running in his DNA.” Tony took another drink from his glass and you leaned against Bucky.   
“I’m sorry Baby.” Bucky’s face faded a bit before turn turned around and planted a loving kiss on him.   
“I wouldn’t have it any other way. Now all of my children are special.”   
_____________________________________________  
Rocking Melody in the chair you tested her fresh bottle on your wrist before feeding it to her. She suckled on it quietly as you slowly hummed. Feeling her fingers wrap around one of your fingers you saw flashes of Bucky behind your eyelids and smiled.   
“Is that what you do?” Melody was finishing of her bottle while Bucky brought in one for Klaus.   
“Our daughter is amazing. She knows you are her father. Showed me flashes of you, her first memories of you.” Bucky cradled Klaus as u set Melody in her crib.   
“Felicity texted you, she’s on her way.”   
“Better go wake up Tatum.” You exited the room while Bucky fed Klaus and walked across the hall to get Tatum. Seeing Lady wag her tail she licked Tatum's face and her eyes flickered open. You took out her blue dress but Tatum quickly pushed it away.   
“I wanna match with angel!” You rolled your eyes a bit wondering if this was a good idea after all but quickly switched out the dress for her forest green one. Attaching the white belt around her waist you fixed the falling lace and pulled down her lace sleeves a bit. Taking out her cream shoes you helped her put them on and picked her up from the ground carrying her to the bathroom. Wetting her hair a bit you fixed her hair in a small bun and pulled a few loose strands down letting them hang in her face.   
“Well who’s this beautiful princess?” Bucky leaned in the doorway.   
“It’s me, Daddy.” Tatum giggles as you helped her off the counter. You followed behind her as she looked out the glass door on the balcony.   
“Is my Angel gonna be here soon! I wanna see his wings!” Bucky kissed your temple as his arm snakes around your waist.   
“I’m nervous.”   
“I know. But Felicity would never let anything happen to Tatum even if it is Loki I’m sure.”   
“Don’t underestimate her, Buck.” Your breath hitched as you heard a few knocks at your door. Kissing your forehead he opened the door and Tatum rushes into Loki’s arms. You stood there cautiously watching as Loki quickly picked her up.   
“Angel!” She cheered as she wrapped her little arms around his neck. Loki’s face lit up with glee as he kissed her cheek.  
“I love you so much.” His eyes started to tear up as Tatum waved over at Felicity while Lady was jumping around at their feet. As Bucky shut the door you smiled at Felicity and held out your arms for a hug.   
“I’m so sorry.” Your arms wrapped around her and you sniffed a bit.   
“We all have our fights. Now can I see my godchildren?” Bucky went and grabbed Klaus and Melody as you watched Tatum and Loki. She was telling him all about how she’d never had an angel before and how she wanted to see his wings. Bucky returned shortly as Felicity took Klaus from his arms. Bucky settled next to her on the couch and shushed Melody quiet.   
“Can I see your wings?” Tatum looked up at Loki and he gave a small smile.   
“Oh Darling, I lost my wings a long time ago but...I’m working on getting them back.” Loki met eyes with Felicity for a moment while giving her a Cheshire grin.  
“How did you lose them?”   
“It's a long story sweet girl, but I hurt a lot of people once. Your aunt is the reason I'm still me...the reason I didn't fallen completely from grace. And of course my love for you drives me more than anything, don't you ever forget that.” Tatum shook her head a quickly changed the subject.   
“Can I show you Bucksie!?” Loki nodded and Tatum rushed off to grab her bear as Bucky nudged you to talk to Loki now and you stood up.   
“Loki? I need to speak with you.” You opens the balcony door and he winked over at Felicity while you closed it behind yourself.   
“Loki, I have a few rules but I am glad to let you stay in her life.” Smiling at Bucky before turning your attention back to Loki. Loki shot you a tight-lipped smile.  
“Glad you will finally allow me to see my daughter.” He was snide, but in the end his smile finally met his eyes and he laughed. “Is she...happy? I mean, with...him?” The question was insecure, and he looked down, not used to feeling vulnerable. You smiled and took one of the seats outside.   
“She loves Bucky and he will always protect her. But you deserve to be in her life as much as he does and I was not right to keep her from you like I did. She is going to need your help soon because me and Bucky can’t calm her like we need to when she gets upset.” You had never seen Loki look quite this serious, and he was deep in thought for several moments before responding. WHen he finally looked at you, his eyes were full of so much affection it almost startled you.  
“All I want is her happiness. If this arrangement is what is best for her, I will not stand in his way. I am not...accustomed to the Jotun magic that runs through her veins, it was hidden from me for most of my life. But I will do whatever is necessary to help my daughter cope, I promise you that. She is my heir, after all.” You wiped your hands on your legs before clearing your throat.   
“That is one of my conditions. She is no longer in line for your throne...as well as me or Bucky have to be present for any visit. I'm sorry but those are the only things I require.” You looked inside to see Tatum knocking on the door. Getting up and taking her in your arms you smiled at her.   
“Can Angel hold me, Mommy?” Her voice was soft and full of happiness.   
“Sure, sweetie.” You got close enough for Loki to grab her out of your arms and he positioned her in his arms, kissing her temple. Tatum hugged his neck, and Loki’s eyes misted over, tears rolling down his cheeks silently as his eyes shifted from an icy blue to a crimson red. He smiled at her. Tatum's eyes and skin changed to match his own.   
“I love you.” He whispered in her ear, looking over at you solemnly. “I agree to your terms. The child borne of Felicity alone will one day sit on the throne of Asgard. And I will have her to wife. You have my word.”  
You nodded your head at him and felt a weight appear in your arms. Looking down you see a babbling Klaus looking up at you and looked inside to see Felicity losing her shit. You adjusted your arms and looked up at Loki.   
“There is one other thing. Klaus and Melody have powers”. Going inside you shut the door and sat down in front of Felicity.   
“Calm down. Let me explain. Due to Bucky’s what is called?”   
“Well I don’t actually know. But it's the same stuff Steve had injected into him. Apparently it laced itself into my DNA and transferred to the babies. Tony did a scan this morning. Klaus can teleport and Melody can project thoughts into anyone’s mind.” Felicity’s eyes were still full of shock and you laughed it off enjoying the visit from them. You watched over Tatum as Loki and her talked about almost everything and she even called over the Bucky once. Loki didn’t flinch at the mention of him being Daddy. Maybe he has changed. You thought to yourself while being her some juice.


	30. Come back to us?

Waking up you felt Bucky gripping you tightly and shaking a bit. You quickly turned over seeing beads of sweat rolling down his face. Wiping your hand down his face you held his face and gripped his arm.   
“Bucky?” Your voice was shaky in his ear. Kissing his temple you held him in his arms as he shook a bit more.   
“Please wake up, baby. Its okay.” Lady jumped into the bed and you quickly got him down as Bucky started stirring. A few tears fell from his eyes and he turned into your stomach. Clutching your hip he sniffed and glanced up at you. Your eyes were glued to his face and he broke.   
“I know you aren’t really here. This is a trick. Just go ahead and wipe me again.” You brushed his hair back and hugged him.   
“Buck, Im real. Don’t you feel me under your touch? Don’t you feel this?” You brushed his face with your palm and he leaned into your hand. Pulling your down so you could be at eye level he looked in your eyes for the longest time before kissing you soft, Barely touching your lips with is. You kept petting his hair while he tucked his nose into the crook of your neck, burning your scent in his mind.   
“I never want to forget this.”  
“You won’t because I’ll always be here.” Bucky held you as close as he could against his skin. You snuggled into him as his lips pressed against your head.   
“I love you” Bucky whispered against your hair but before he knew it you were already dozing off against him.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Are you sure you are gonna be ok with these three?” You checked to make sure you had everything in your bag and wrapped it around your shoulder.   
“Sam’s coming over, I will be fine.” Bucky kissed you softly before you checked your phone.   
“Ok, just try not to bring up anything dealing with Felicity and Loki, Steve says he's been obsessing over that a bit too much.” Grabbing your keys you winced a bit as you bent down and picked up a lid that was on the floor.  
“Are you ok?” Bucky looked in your eyes for any sign of pain.   
“Yea, It’s just a monthly thing.”  
“Sweetheart, you can say period. It’s ok. Take some aspirin.”  
“I have. Now if anything happens, Please don’t hesitate to call.” You rushed out the door and met Felicity at the dress shop. Getting fitted for your wedding dresses. You already knew what dress you wanted, You had seen it one their site a few weeks ago.   
Parking in front of the store you saw Felicity standing outside texting on her phone. Getting out you welcomed her into a hug as you both walked into the store.   
“Welcome ladies! Who are we looking for today?”   
“Both of us!” The lady smiled brightly and took you both into a shared dressing room.   
“Ok let’s hear your dress ideas.” The woman sat down in front of you two and u pulled out your phone.   
“I saw this dress on your site and I was hoping you still have it.” Flipping your phone screen to the woman she smiled and ran off to go grab it. Bringing in a black bag she unzipped it and pulled out your dress. Stepping into the ball gown you twirled in the mirror. The sweetheart neckline hugged against your chest as the ruffles down at the bottom made you look like a queen.   
“Navy blue?”   
“I don’t want to wear white. Just make it special.” You fixed a few things as smiled.   
“It’s perfect…”  
“I will take that as a yes?” The woman helped you out of the dress and zipped it into a bag for you while Felicity still hadn’t chosen.   
“I want lace sleeves and like a train behind me, a short one.”   
“Neckline?”  
“A low one but I need it cover my actual breasts.”   
“I think I have just the thing for you.” The woman quickly exited the room to go grab a dress. You helped with Felicity with her hair and waited for the woman to come back.   
“Who has Chester?”   
“Loki, right now…”   
“As long as he’s safe and you’re happy.” Before Felicity could reply the woman walked back into the room and hung up a clear dress.   
“This one will be just perfect for you.” Taking our the dress Felicity slipped it one and gasped in the mirror. She had the plain white cape with lace sleeves a low neckline. A small strap of fabric was held against her collar bone while she attached the sleeve to her middle fingers.   
“Yes?”   
“Yes! This is perfect.”   
“Loki’s gonna love it.” You stares as Felicity undressed and the woman zipped it back up as well.   
“Do you ladies need veils? Shoes?” You both nodded your heads and followed her around the store. Felicity picked out a white heel with lace around the heel with a long veil lined with lace. You on the other hand picked out a small see through veil that covered your forehead perfectly with some gold heels.   
____________________________________________  
“Chester has a fever. I have to take him to the doctor.” Felicity tucked Chester in his car seat and grabbed her purse off of the table. Loki came up behind her and pet her hair gently with one hand resting lovingly on her abdomen.   
"I should take him to Asgard. He'd have no better care there."  
“We can’t take him to Asgard. You’ll be killed and I fear about what will happen to Chester.” Loki took Chester’s car seat handle.   
"Darling, the doctors in the palace could cure him of anything. One word to my mother and he's as good as new, she wouldn't let her grandson perish, nor would she betray me as to alerting father of our presence. She's on MY side.” Felicity sighed but willingly agreed and Loki contact his mother before leaving.   
____________________________________________  
Sam busted in your door and rushed over to Bucky. You could tell he was in a furious rage as he pulled your super solider away into a spare room.   
“Sam, I’m trying to enjoy my Friday afternoon here.”   
“I’m going to Afghanistan.” Bucky folded his arms.   
“What about Chester?”   
“Felicity mailed me custody papers and honestly I only wanted a kid to make her happy.” Bucky was taken back by Sams answer.  
“You never have a baby to keep a marriage together, Sam. But you don’t have to leave.”  
“I need to feel like I’m doing some good because I failed Felicity. Do you have a duffel bag I can use?” Bucky nodded his head and came back into your view to see a puzzled look on his face.   
“Sam? Are you ok?” You hugged him tightly as you felt him silently sniff a few tears away.   
“Can I see them before I leave?” You lead him to the babies room and quietly let him in the room.   
“They are beautiful, at least Bucky is getting his happy ending.” Sam's face dropped with sadness as you lead him back to the main room.   
“Just remember to come back to us??” You kissed his cheek goodbye and with a brotherly hug from Bucky he left with tears staining his cheeks.


End file.
